Makeup and Breakup
by Northern-Soul
Summary: A scene/chapter I think should appear in Last Sacrifice in some form or another. Please read. Was a one-shot, now continued.
1. Chapter 1

**Another one-shot. A scene that I think should appear in the upcoming Last Sacrifice. This took longer than I thought to type, mainly because I sprained my wrist and had to type this one handed. That was fun. **

**Reviews are appreciated. **

**Disclaimer- The Vampire Academy are the property of Richelle Mead. **

**xx**

_And I've lost who I am_

_And I can't understand_

_Why my heart is so broken_

_Rejecting your love_

_Shattered ~ Trading Yesterday_

"_We need to talk."_

The past week of my life has been the most unsettling to date. Despite being freed of all charges seven days ago people, Moroi in particular, still shot me alarmed, fearful looks whenever they passed me in the corridors. The whispers carried easily across the busiest of corridors carrying the rumours of how I escaped death by bribery or threats. In the eyes of the Royals I was, and no doubt always would be a suspect for the murder of Queen Tatiana. I mean, I did like her especially but not even I was stupid enough to stake someone that important _and _leave the evidence behind. I might have failed history but I wasn't _that _dense.

Fortunately most of the Royal court agreed with me and I was finally freed from my brick hell-hole. The one thing they never mention when they talk about prison is the sheer _boredom_ that comes with lying on one's back for twenty-four hours a day counting ceiling tiles.

So, with all this in mind you'd think that people would be a little more considerate to my temperament and not muttered obscenities behind my back. It made me want to do nothing more than march up to them, punch them in the face and scream 'I'm innocent damnit!' over their withering bodies.

Then there was one of my more nagging problems.

Adrian.

My stint in jail had been an eye opener for me and had helped me realise that what we had was unrealistic. I wasn't stupid, I know he cared about me a lot, possibly even loved me and therein laid the problem. The thought of him caring that much about me, quite honestly, scared the hell out of me. I didn't pretend I didn't care about him either, but I could never give myself to him fully and that would always hurt him; something I never wanted to do. Whenever he was sweet or gentle there was constantly going to be a part of me that wanted to be treated like I was unbreakable, not fragile. I didn't want to be looked after, that was something I was never going to accept, but also something Adrian was never going to understand.

Plus there was the whole Royal Moroi-potential murderer status' we currently had going.

And I was fairly certain his mother now hated me.

So yeah...

It was with these thoughts weighing on me that I found myself outside Adrian's room, preparing to do something I hadn't thought would happen for a long time yet. So you can imagine my surprise when it wasn't me that spoke those infamous words.

I looked into those bright green eyes and saw my own sadness and resignation reflected back at me. So instead of coming up with a witty come back I collapsed on his four-poster bed with a sigh.

"Yeah, we do," was my brilliant response.

He invited me in and I automatically went to sit on the bed before deciding that probably wouldn't be very appropriate for this conversation and redirected towards the couch. He came to sit beside me and took my hand in his, tracing lazy patterns on my skin. It felt nice and caused tears to well up in my eyes. I would miss this, if nothing else. We sat in silence, neither of us willing to say the words we both knew were coming. He spoke first.

"This is it, isn't it?" There was no accusation in his voice, only the same resigned sadness that I saw in his eyes.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked meekly. These types of conversations were not my forte. I'd never had to break up with someone before.

He offered me a smile.

"Not really, I just know you, that's all. That and your aura's practically been screaming it at me since you got out."

I chuckled, despite the situation.

"Of course, you and your spirit-freakishness. Why didn't you just get drunk and block it out?"

He shot me a withering look that made me embarrassed, but I tried not to let it show.

"You don't like my drinking. I promised to cut back for you, and I did."

"Oh," I muttered lamely, feeling thoroughly chastened. I then took a deep breath, deciding to move the conversation forward. "So I guess I don't really need to say it, you know why I'm here."

He sighed and shifted so his arm was around my shoulders. I automatically leaned into him. He smelt vaguely of clove cigarettes and sandalwood; it was strangely comforting. This had to be the most anti-climatic break-up ever, I mused.

"Yes, I know why you're here, little dhampir," he said softly.

I pulled back so I could see his face. I had expected him to protest, argue, yell; but vocal explosions had never been part of his character. It was one of the things I loved about him; but also one of the things I hated.

"For what it's worth," I told him. "I really do care about you."

A bright smile lit up his face fleetingly before he leaned forward and kissed me lightly.

"I know that too. I just wish it was enough."

I felt tears pool in my eyes and decided it was best to leave now, before I started blubbering like a pre-teen school girl. I stood up, looking awkwardly at my feet.

"I guess I'll see you later then, lover-boy," I quipped, then immediately cringed.

Amazingly, he laughed. "You may be able to do a lot of incredible things, Rose Hathaway, but you are useless at serious conversations."

I grinned at him, choosing to ignore the jibe.

"You wouldn't love me if I was any different."

He rolled his eyes then made a shooing gesture with his hand.

"Be gone, wench. I need to sleep."

"Wench?" I repeated, pretending offence.

He grinned again and I smiled in response.

"Yes wench, out." He stood and ushered me dramatically to the door. I couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped. Good God, I really had lost it. Since when did I _giggle_?

All the same I offered him a mock salute. "Yes sir."

His grin subsided and he looked sad again.

"I'm really going to miss you Rose," he murmured.

I lost some of my own happy buoyancy and leaned up to kiss him softly. It was a goodbye kiss, something shared between friends. Which is all we would be now and, if I'm truly honest with myself, all we ever should have been.

"Me too," I whispered and then I was gone before he could say anymore.

I wandered aimlessly at first, not quite sure where to go. I debated about going to see Lissa but after zipping into her head and finding her with Christian I decided against it. I was all for them getting back together but I had no desire to have that image burnt into my retinas. It was bad enough receiving the mental picture.

"I'm surprised they're letting her walk around, unguarded. It's a disgrace really, having common criminals in the _Royal_ Court."

I stiffed at the not-quite-whispered words and turned around to glare at the two Moroi women who were regarding me haughtily. My hands curled into fists at my side as I felt my anger rise in me. It felt like a dark entity, surrounding me, chocking me, and I briefly wondered if Lissa had been overdoing it with the spirit but quickly concluded that this was all _me._ I watched with satisfaction as their expressions twisted into one of fear. I approached them slowly, leisurely and become even more satisfied as they quickly drew back. When I was a foot or so away I stopped and cocked my head to the side.

"I'm only going to say this once," I said, my voice dangerously soft. "I am innocent. I was _proved _innocent. If I hear one more rumour, one more insult, one more threat; then that status will change, and you really will have reason to call me a murderer. Capisce?"

It was stupid and reckless, I know, but I was sick to death of these Royal wannabes fucking about with me and the satisfied feeling it left me with made it totally worth it. At least I was fighting back in some way.

They nodded furiously, obviously easily intimidated. I grinned.

"Good." Resisting the urge to pat their cheeks condescendingly, I turned and stalked away, heading towards the gym; I needed to blow off some steam. I chose one of the less used halls to try and avoid anyone else and after pulling off my hoodie, quickly set about beating the crap out of one of the tattered, red punch-bags.

Each blow was like a release and I soon fell into an easy rhythm._ Left-right-right-left._

I was so into it that I didn't hear the door opening and closing before the footsteps echoed across the wooden floor. Immediately I tensed and then spun around to face who was there, only to freeze in surprise.

Dimitri.

Perfect. Just what I needed.

He stood there in all his Godly glory, dark hair hanging loose around his face and donning a wife-beater and sweats, obviously about to get some training in himself. What surprised me most of all, however, was that he hadn't gone running for the hills as soon as he saw it was me. Instead he simply stood regarding me blankly, his guardian mask up in full.

A thousand different remarks rose in my throat; some unbelievably pathetic, some not very nice at all. Instead of embarrassing myself with either, I remained silent before turning back around and resuming my punching.

I expected him to move, leave, _something,_ but he didn't. I could sense him still behind me as if we were connected by a live wire, causing my body to hum. Nevertheless, I refused to acknowledge him and consequently my punches sped up became more jarring.

"You need to find a smoother rhythm or you'll waste your energy too quickly and become more likely to be taken down."

I froze as his voice floated across the space between us and I felt his approach. Anger, thick and heavy, swirled within me again and I clamped my fingers down on the material of the punch bag to prevent myself from lashing out. I turned my head towards him and shot him a glare. What right did he have to reject me over and over again and then waltz in here and spew out his mentor crap?

Dimitri halted when he took in the expression on my face and his eyes widened, reflecting something that I refused to acknowledge, something akin to hurt.

"Roza..."

That did it. Something snapped inside me. All the torment I'd had to endure, all the sideways glances and all the messed up emotions I had with Adrian came boiling to the surface and I whirled around. I was frustrated and angry and I needed an outlet. Why not take it out on the one person who doesn't give a shit about me? That way no one gets hurt in the long run.

"Don't call me that," I hissed.

He blanched before swiftly getting his features under control.

"I was only trying to help-"

"I don't want your help," I snapped, still glaring at him.

He frowned then stepped towards me again, this time warily.

"What happened? You're upset. Did someone hurt you?" He sounded protective, as if he actually cared for my well being.

I snorted. Did someone hurt me? Was he really that dense?

"Yeah, you could say that," I scoffed.

"Who?" he demanded roughly.

I snorted again and felt my fragile grip on my control shatter into tiny of razor-edged pieces.

"Just this guy, a badass Russian," I watched comprehension grow in his expression but I ploughed on relentless. "He said he loved me and I believed him. I slept with him; gave him everything I had. I thought we would last." I laughed humourlessly and watched as Dimitri's face grew paler and paler. "He left. It wasn't his fault, I didn't blame him. How could I? It was an accident. But I went after him, because I loved him, I wanted to save him. But he chewed on me like a piece of meat and got off watching my spirit fade. I thought he might still love me, even if he was all twisted up on the inside. But he didn't. And I guess he never will. I wonder if he ever did," I mused albeit depressingly. Dimitri seemed to be trembling slightly but I ignored him; this was my time to vent. "I guess he just say me as an easy fuck, got what he wanted then ran."

"It wasn't like that!" Dimitri shouted, his control finally rupturing. "I did love you! I did! I just, I can't, not anymore. You don't understand. I don't..." His voice cracked and he trailed off.

"You don't love me. Yeah I get it," I spat. "I guess I'm only good for an afternoon snack now." I fingered the slightly raised scars on my neck, a reminder of my time in Russia.

Dimitri looked like I had just slapped him and turned an interesting shade of green. I felt fleetingly victorious for affecting him at all.

"Don't say that," he whispered. "Don't ever say that. You're worth so much more than that Roza."

My anger flared again and I lashed out towards him. It was a sloppy throw and he easily stopped me from hitting my target by catching hold of my forearm, but my intention was clear.

"I told you not to call me that," I hissed. "You have no right to call me that anymore!"

"Rose, please," he tried but I was too overwhelmed, too deep in my anger to care. In that moment I hated him, something I thought I would never be able to do. I lashed out again, this time with my left fist, catching him unawares. I was filled with so much adrenalin that the blow caused the bone and muscle in his collar bone to give way. He called out in pain and stumbled backwards, tripping over his feet and landing unceremoniously in a heap on the floor.

I stood towering above him, breathing heavily as I watched his face crumple in pain. The guilt and regret began to build in me before I could stop it so I turned tail and ran for the doors. A nagging thought in my brain told me that the pain displayed on his face had little to do with the physical injury and a lot more to do with the emotional blows, so I half expected his to call after me.

He didn't.

I burst through the doors into the courtyard outside just as the sun began to rise. It was getting late but I was far too antsy to go back to my room so I headed east, with a new mission in mind.

Ambrose was sitting dutifully behind his desk, though he looked more withdrawn than I had ever seen him. All the same he smiled when he saw me.

"Rose Hathaway, what can I do for you?"

"I want a haircut," I told him bluntly.

He raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow- yeah he was hot, deal with it-questionably but didn't falter. He slid gracefully off his chair and led me through a series of corridors and into a hair salon. It was empty, but that didn't surprise me judging by the hour.

"Sit," he ordered, pointing to one of the black, leather chairs. I obeyed and he draped a thin sheet over me.

"How do you want it?" he asked why rhythmically brushing out any knots.

"Short. As short as it can go. I want to show off my marks."

He looked at me surprised. "You want to be a skin head?"

I shot him a withering look. "That's not what I meant, and you know it. Just bob it."

He nodded and set about working the scissors. I closed my eyes and let myself go numb.

The end result was rather shocking; Ambrose had done a good job. The back of my hair was cut back right to the nape of my neck and it gradually got longer as it came forward. I loved it; it made me look older, _different._

I thanked Ambrose then left, feeling somewhat lighter. The sun was fully risen now and it had to be near noon; the middle of the night for Moroi. I found a quiet, secluded spot to sit and bathe in the rarely seen sun. A slight breeze ruffled the trees around me and succeeded in creating a relaxing atmosphere.

I don't know how long I sat there, but it had to have been a while because he eventually found me.

"Rose, we have to talk."

I cracked open my eyes and looked up at him. With the daylight shining behind him he looked unearthly and my heart gave a painful squeeze.

"What do you want Dimitri?" I asked wearily. All the earlier fight had left me and now I just wanted to be left alone.

However, he didn't answer me, but instead stared at me in incomprehensible horror.

I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, not quite sure why he was staring at me like that.

"What?"

No answer.

I rubbed my face, making sure I didn't have smear marks on it.

"You look better," I tried, while examining his collar bone. Or ogling. _Whatever._

"Lissa healed me," he finally replied, but he seemed distracted and he was still staring at me in horror.

"What?" I finally exploded, jumping up. My control was certainly being put through its paces today and I was quickly discovering that I actually had very little of it.

Thankfully my tone seemed to snap him out of it and his gaze lessened slightly in intensity, but it didn't waver.

"What have you done?" he murmured, sounding appalled.

"Dimitri, what are you on about?" I questioned, ultimately confused.

Rage rose in his eyes and he leant forward and grabbed me by my forearms. He spun me around and pinned me to the side of the building. One arm caged me in while the other fisted into my newly cut hair, and comprehension dawned.

"This," he hissed, tugging to emphasis his point. "What the hell have you done to your hair?"

"I cut it?" the statement came out more uneasily than intended, while I was faced with his wrath.

"I can see that," he barked. "Why?"

I closed my eyes, unable to meet his anymore.

"You always loved my hair," I explained softly. "I just wanted rid of the reminder."

I heard his sharp intake of breath and opened my eyes only to be met with his closed ones. His face was twisted as if in agony but I refused to analyse that any further. But his next words shocked me and made my blood run cold.

"You hate me."

I squeaked in a very non-Rose way, shocked by his statement.

"Why on earth do you think that?" I demanded.

His eyes sprung open so his gaze was boring into mine.

"I could see it in your eyes, when you hit me. I just didn't want to believe it. But this confirms it." He tugged on my hair again, but this time the action was laced with sadness.

"No," I whispered, shaking my head slowly. "I could never hate you. I love you, you complete moron."

I expected him to laugh or sigh in exasperation, maybe turn and walk away but he didn't. He only leant his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. His barely audible "Why?" was only heard because of the lack of space between us.

I reached up and placed my hand comfortingly on his cheek.

"You want to know why?" I asked rhetorically. "Because you do everything with such determination and skill it makes my knees weak. You're like an avenging angel when you're fighting for something, and you always give it your all. You're strong, smart and even though this may sound weird, you're beautiful, inside and out."

"But I hurt you, you said so yourself," he muttered but I could hear the growing hope in his voice, hope that made my heart swell and beat erratically.

I considered lying and saying he didn't but that would be stupid.

"Yes, you did." He flinched slightly but I continued. "What you said, in the church, it'll probably always hurt. But if you didn't mean then I can forgive you, and I have a feeling, right now, you _didn't_ mean it." I looked at my feet as waited anxiously with bated breath.

However he didn't respond and I sighed, defeated. It wasn't until I felt the dampness on my forehead that I realised Dimitri was crying. My eyes shot to his and in them I saw so much emotion; sorrow, pain, longing, hope and the most powerful, most dominant-love.

I couldn't contain my grin as happiness swamped my body.

"You didn't mean it, did you?"

Again he didn't reply but the small shake of his head spoke volumes.

I couldn't contain my excited yelp as I threw my arms around him in a crushing hug. He enveloped me in his own arms chanting "I'm sorry" over and over again in my ear.

I shushed him quietly, just revelling in the moment. His fingers drifted up to touch my cropped hair and I heard his unhappy sigh.

"It'll grow back," I told him but I didn't only mean my hair. Our love, our relationship would also grow.

_We_ would grow back

**Tell me what you think. **

**Xx MJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ A few things to say so bear with me.**

**Firstly, this is a continuation of my one-shot Makeup and Breakup. A few people asked me to continue, so I figured why not? I know I've missed out Rose's time in jail and her trial, but as that would come before my original one-shot I won't be adding it in. Maybe as an out-take later, but not until this is finished I don't think. **

**Secondly, I am in my last year at Academy and I am doing three Advanced Highers so expect irregular updates. I don't want to be bombarded with demands of updates, so just to warn you in advance, I don't know how busy I'm going to be or when I'll be able to update. **

**Lastly, while writing this I realised I am from Scotland and we do speak like a bunch of weirdos. If there is anything you don't understand, give me a buzz, and I'll try to explain it. **

**Thanks for reading :) **

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Academy novels are all the property of Richelle Mead.**

**MJ**

**xx**

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_Its compromise_

_It moves us along_

_My heart is full_

_And my door's always open_

_You can call anytime you want_

_She Will Be Loved ~ Maroon 5_

**Fighting for a future: A Last Sacrifice Novel**

I don't know how long we stood together, clinging to each other, but enough time passed that the sky had time to cloud over and a light drizzle begin to fall. I felt the warm breath on my neck as Dimitri sighed and I revelled in the feeling before he pulled away.

His grip moved to my shoulders and he simply stood, taking me in. I waited for him to lean forward and capture my lips with his, becoming frustrated when he didn't move. Finally, he exhaled again and my heart skipped a happy little beat as my anticipation grew. Yes, Rose Hathaway had a sappy side, deal with it.

However my body didn't heat with the electricity that always flowed between us, instead it chilled when he dropped his arms from me and lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Rose..."

I squeezed my eyes shut as his voice washed over me, full of resignation and defeat. I didn't want to acknowledge what he was telling me without words, but I had matured a lot over the last few months so I sucked it up and looked at him. His eyes were still trained on the ground and that annoyed me more than anything else. He could at least have the decency to look at me!

"This doesn't change a thing, does it?" I said flatly. Instinctively I stepped back into the wall, trying to distance myself for the pain I knew was going to come.

"No. I'm sorry but...but I still hurt you, and...and you might be able to forgive me but I can't. I can't see you every day, hold you, and not remember when...when my _fangs_ were buried deep in your neck, or...or when you looked at me with so much fear in your eyes. It hurts too much _Roza_, and I just think it would be better if..." he trailed off and I watched as his throat moved as he swallowed. His hands were bunched up into fists at his sides and his breathing was slightly more irregular than normal.

"If we stayed away from each other," I finished, quietly. His eyes finally flashed up to mine and he nodded slowly.

"Yes." I screwed up my eyes again and took a deep breath, trying to keep my anger in check, because God damn it no matter how much I didn't like it, and no matter how much I wanted to deny it, _I understood._ I still had my moments of fear, when I woke up in the middle of the night, images of red eyes and piercing teeth still haunting and I had never really thought about how much worse it had to have been for Dimitri.

Until now.

"Okay," I said abruptly.

Dimitri's eyes widened in surprise and I knew why; the old Rose would have argued three ways to Sunday until he had given in, either in acceptance or exasperation. But my time in Russia had changed me and my time in jail had aged me. I wasn't the same smart-ass kid I had been back at St Vladimir's even if I was still _badass. _

"That's it?" He questioned, and the disbelief in his voice made me smile.

"I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want Dimitri," I explained, my smile slipping. He opened his mouth to respond but then shut it again stunned, only to open it and shut it again in a very goldfish-like manor. I giggled at the sight. God help me, what was in my cereal this morning? Why was I _giggling?_

"I just, expected you to..well-"

"Argue?" I supplied and grinned when his eyes flashed with brief amusement.

"Well, yes," he nodded.

"Guess I'm all grown up now then," I mocked, remembering his old arguments about my maturity. The amusement in his eyes died and was replaced by wistfulness.

"I guess you have," he murmured, and reached out hesitantly to stroke my cheek.

I automatically leaned into his touch and my whole face tingled at the contact. Sappy Rose was back.

"Just promise me one thing," I pleaded, meeting and holding his gaze. He looked nervous, but nodded hesitantly all the same. "Don't ignore me. We don't have to be _together,_ but we can still be friends, right?" I might have sounded desperate, but I didn't care.

"I don't know...I don't think I could ever just be _friends _with you Rose." He looked uncertain, and I pounced on that.

"Just try," I begged. I couldn't lose him, I _wouldn't_ lose him, not again. "We'll just...talk and stuff. Friend stuff. Please. Don't push me away." I need you, I added silently, but thought that to be too pressurising to say aloud.

Frustrated, he ran a hand through his unusually unkept hair and eyed me warily.

"Alright," he relented, and I smiled in success. "I guess we can be friends."

"Thanks Comrade," I practically squealed. Impulsively I leant forward and wrapped my arms around his neck again, feeling him stiffen in surprise. "Friends hug," I reassured him softly, and felt him relax slightly.

Cautiously, I felt him wrap his arms around me loosely and sighed happily. However my sigh quickly turned to a yawn and I heard Dimitri chuckle quietly. The sound made me smile, and I relaxed into him further.

"I think you need to get back into your room now," he whispered in my ear, before pushing me away gently. His face was peaceful but his eyes were still slightly troubled. The rain had picked up during our talk and I shivered, only just noticing the cold of my wet clothing.

"I'll...see you soon?" I meant it to come out confidently, but the question was evident and I was rewarded with a small smile that caused my heart to squeeze.

"Soon," he confirmed, with a sharp nod, then hesitantly leaning forward and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I stood stunned for a moment, then slowly grinned, as my body heated. With a bounce I spun around, calling "Laters Comrade!" over my shoulder, before practically skipping to my room.

It was only later, as I lay freshly showered and snuggled up in my bed, that I wondered what on earth the future was going to bring; now that it was confirmed I actually _had _a future. For the first time in a while I thought of the queen's note and thought to myself...

What on earth was I going to do about the illegitimate Dragomir?

**Tell me what you think.**

**MJ**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ This came out a lot sooner than I expected, but I just started writing and it flowed. Not all my updates will be this quick, not even close, but I will try and get them out fairly regularly.**

**Happy reading **

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Academy novels are all the property of Richelle Mead**

**MJ**

**xx**

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I will be young forever_

_You make me feel like_

_I'm living a teenage dream_

_Katy Perry ~ Teenage Dream_

**Fighting for a Future: A Last Sacrifice Novel**

When I woke up in the morning, bleary eyed and comfortably warm I decided then and there that I was not going to move. No force on heaven and earth could move me from my blissful ball of warmth.

Unfortunately I didn't factor Lissa into this equation.

"Rose!" she yelled, while beating systematically on the door. "Let me in!"

I groaned and rolled over, pulling the pillow over my head in an attempt to block out the noise.

"Come on Rose, I know you're in there!" The knocking continued, grating on my nerves. With a frustrated growl, I threw back the covers and stalked to the door. Yanking it open, I glared at the petite little Moroi standing in the hallway.

"You might be my best friend," I griped, "But that does not mean you can pull me from my heavenly bubble of slumber whenever you so feel like it."

She only grinned, not even attempting to appear contrite.

"I thought you'd already be up, what with your normal crack-of-dawn awakening," she explained while I continued to scowl at her.

"Yes. I would have been if I had training. Which I don't. So I was sleeping in. Until you turned up," I grouched and continued to glare at her as she flopped down in my recently vacated spot on my bed.

"Well I thought, since you're, you know, free now, we could do something to celebrate!" She was practically vibrating by the end of it and I mentally slapped her for being so happy so early.

"Couldn't it have waited?" Truth be told, I wasn't actually mad at her. I'd missed her too during my stint in jail, and of course my months in Russia. And with my latest goal being to find her illegitimate sibling, who knew how much time we'd have together to simply hang out?

"I've waited a week for this!" Lissa insisted pleadingly.

"Fine," I huffed. "Just let me get dressed. And I need food." No way was I going to function without my doughnut fix. Lissa grinned triumphantly as I shut the bathroom door in her face.

Twenty minutes later I was freshly showered and dressed. My new haircut meant that very little had to be done about it, and I smiled remembering Dimitri's reaction last night. He might not have declared his undying love or ravished me senseless, but at least we had moved past the ignorance stage. We were going to be friends.

Honestly, I had no idea how that plan was going to pan out, but it was worth a try. We could take things slow until, hopefully, he would be ready for, well, more. The thought made me grin, and Lissa blinked at me in surprised, when I finally emerged from the bathroom.

"Ready to go?" She questioned and I nodded. We headed down to one of the little cafes where Christian and Mia were waiting. I plonked down next to Christian and immediately grabbed a doughnut off his plate. His mandatory glare turned to a look of surprise, which I returned with one of confusion.

"What have you done to your hair?" shrieked Mia while jumping up and down on her seat like a kid on crack.

Self-consciously I touched my new haircut, for the first time wondering if it looked all that terrible.

"Ambrose cut it for me last night. Does it look that bad?"

Behind me Lissa snorted and I whirled around to face her.

"What?" I demanded.

"I'm guessing by the look on my boyfriend's face," she said dryly, "that the most apt word to use would be 'hot.'"

I gaped at her for a moment, before turning around to Christian again. He was now staring resolutely at his plate but his eyes kept shifting towards me and I'll be damned if he wasn't blushing. I grinned at him and noticed Mia was also barely holding in her laughter.

"Eyes off the goods, Sparky," I quipped before taking a big bite out of my doughnut. He shot me a glare before returning to his own food.

"You'd think he'd had enough eye candy for weeks if the noise coming out of Lissa's room last night was anything to go by," said Eddie conversationally as he slid into the seat opposite me. I nearly choked to death on my food as both Christian and Lissa turned bright red and hurriedly tried to change the subject.

"So what do you want to do to celebrate Rose?" asked Lissa. "We could go to the spa again, but I don't think the guys would appreciate that." Mia giggled at the grimace on both Eddie and Christian's faces.

"I've got an idea," murmured a familiar voice behind me, just seconds before two hands were placed on my shoulders. I tipped my head back and smiled at Adrian, who was looking down at me with his own small smile. I breathed a sigh of relief. A part of me had worried that things would be awkward between us, even with our surprisingly anti-climatic break-up. I looked back at the others, who wore intrigued expressions, except for Lissa who looked confused.

"What?" enquired Eddie. "And for the love of God, do not let it include any cosmetics of any kind."

Adrian snorted, and brushed a wayward strand of hair behind his ear. "I am a guy; do you even have to ask that?"

Eddie still looked suspicious though and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Jeez, just tell us already. Then we can veto or not," I said, becoming irritated. My patience still wasn't at its best after my less-than-welcome wake-up call this morning.

"It's a surprise," Adrian exclaimed smugly, causing us all to throw him unappreciative looks. He only rolled his eyes. "Come on guys, a little trust please?"

I grumbled uneasily-I hated surprises- but we finally all agreed.

"Good," Adrian beamed. "You'll need swimsuits though, so you better run and get some. I'll meet you all back here in a few."

We all exchanged surprised glances before shrugging and hurrying off to our rooms. The only swimsuit I owned was a red two-piece from mine and Lissa's time out in the human world. I had worn it briefly last year when we were at the ski lodge and I only hoped that it would still fit. After grabbing my costume and a towel, I quickly hurried back to the cafe, but even still I was last to arrive. I frowned at that, but I guess my room was just further away than theirs.

"Right, follow me," Adrian instructed us before heading off in the direction of the misused gym I trained in yesterday.

Lissa fell into step beside me and I could feel her curiosity through the bond. I shot her a questioning look, which she answered telepathically.

"What's going on with you and Adrian? I heard you guys broke up."

Wow, news really did travel fast around here. It had been less than twenty-four hours since _I_ knew we had split.

"We have," I told her, earning myself some weird looks from the others. Yes, Rose Hathaway speaks to herself.

"Then why were you acting all lovey-dovey in the cafe back there?" She wanted to know.

Lovey-dovey? One; who actually said that anymore? And two; _what?_

I blinked at her stupidly, causing her to become concerned.

"Umm, when?" was my wonderfully articulate response. The others threw me another 'what-the-fuck?' face before it finally clicked with them that I was talking to Liss. They all looked awkward and shifted away, except Adrian who just rolled his eyes and started talking to Mia about her offensive magic training. Honestly, Lissa bringing Strigoi back from the un-dead they could handle, but mindreading? Nope, still really freaky.

Dumbasses.

"In the cafe," she repeated. "He was totally feeling you up and you kept making goo-goo eyes at each other."

I blanched and stared at her in shock. Feeling me up? _Goo-goo eyes?_ Were we even in the same cafe back then? And what on earth was with the language she was spewing? 'Goo-goo eyes?' Seriously?

"He barely even touched me," I objected. "And I smiled at him, like, once. It's not like we were dry-humping on the table. We're _friends._ I don't see how we were acting any differently."

I could _feel_ the disbelief coming off of her, and it had nothing to do with the bond. It just seemed to ooze from her, and it only made me feel irritated.

"Don't you think I'd tell you if I was dating someone?" I asked, then immediately regretted it, when her mind flashed with the memory of when I left to hunt Dimitri in Russia. I hadn't told her I was _in love_ with someone then, so why couldn't I be lying now? That hurt and I couldn't stop myself from cringing away from her reflexively.

"I don't know, you tell me," she whispered aloud, also saddened by the memory.

I took a deep breath and reached out to hug her. She stiffened to start with, but then relaxed and hugged me back.

"I'm so sorry for that, Liss," I murmured in her ear, while squeezing her tight. She was my best friend, the closest thing to a sister I'd ever had, and I didn't like feeling like she was slipping away from me, no matter how much the distance between us was my fault. "I really am. If I could go back and tell you the truth right from the start, I would. But I can't, so I'm going to start now. I promise there is nothing going on between the two of us. We're just _friends_." In that moment I wasn't sure who I was talking about; Adrian or Dimitri. After all, they were both my _friends_ now.

"It's okay Rose, I understand, even if I don't like it," Lissa mollified me. She was about to add something else, but Christian's ever present voice interrupted our mushy moment.

"Oi, Hathaway! Hands off my goods! If I can't look at yours, you can't touch mine!"

I turned around to mouth off to him, but stopped when I saw the pissed expression on Lissa's face. I had a feeling she would deal with him later.

"Hurry up you lot!" Hollered Adrian from where he was standing at the entrance to the gym with Eddie and Mia. We hurried to catch up with him and I gave him a confused look.

"We're going to work out?" I asked, "Or do you just wanna watch me kick all your asses?" I grinned cockily, which earned me a snort from Eddie. I shot him a glare while sizing him up and coming to the conclusion that I could totally take him, but he wasn't looking my way. In fact, he seemed to be casting sideways glances at Mia and I noticed they were standing rather close to one another. While I thought about it they had been together quite a lot recently...

Adrian interrupted my inner musing. "Patience, little dhampir," he said before giving me a tap on my nose. I scowled at him before choosing to ignore the action. He only grinned in response before hauling the double doors open and I had to smirk when I saw he was having some difficulty. I'd got them open easy enough last night, and it wasn't even that tricky.

Grinning to myself, I followed everyone else into the sports hall and then looked about in confusion. It looked exactly as it did yesterday; rundown and empty except for the lone punch bag on the far wall, which I had beaten to a pulp.

"Umm, so is this is?" Eddie asked the question we were all thinking, but Adrian only rolled his eyes.

"_No,_" he emphasised. "A little trust, please?"

We all nodded in defeat and followed him dutifully towards what I had originally thought was a storage cupboard. When he pulled the door open it revealed exactly that.

"We're in a cupboard," announced Christian, pointing out the obvious.

"No," I corrected him. "We're in a _special_ cupboard. This one comes complete with dust and rather impressive spiders." I was only half joking, as there was indeed a fine coating of dust all over the old storage supplies and a few scary spiders, skilfully spinning their webs above our heads.

Of course, I should have guessed the reaction this would achieve.

Mia screeched incoherently and flailed her arms above her head like a mad woman while Lissa tried to back out of the room, but instead walked into Christian, causing him to fall backwards into the metal rack holding everything. Of course gravity chipped in here and caused everything to crash to the floor with an almighty clatter. Adrian, Eddie and I stood paralysed in shock listening to Christian curse repeatedly and Lissa apologise profusely.

I couldn't hold it in any longer as I watched Christian struggle to his feet, the laughter bubbled up inside me and spewed out, until I was doubled over, clutching my sides. Good God, it felt good to laugh. Eddie and Adrian were sniggering as well, but I had a feeling it was more at me than anything else.

Mia was curled up on the floor with her hands over her head. She jumped when I reached out to haul her to her feat and I couldn't control another snicker.

"Liss, you were right. That was totally worth getting out of bed for!" I exclaimed happily. My grin only got bigger when Christian flipped me off and Lissa buried her head in his neck, her face blushing scarlet.

"When you're quite done," interrupted Adrian dryly, but you'd have to be an idiot not to notice the amusement dancing in his eyes. Without further ado he turned and gripped what looked like an air-vent but turned out to be a well disguised door. It swung open surprisingly easily and we all sobered up when we saw the room revealed beyond.

It looked like some sort of midnight tropical paradise, as the walls were covered with a silvery, reflective material and the roof was entirely made of glass allowing the clear day – or night if you were running on human time- sky to be seen in all its glistening glory. The floor was tiled in white and silver swirls and central to the entire room was a large, oval swimming pool. But instead of being tiled in traditional blue the bottom of the pool was midnight black. The only light in the room came from soft yellow lights dotted systematically along the walls and across the bottom of the pool.

"Well?" Adrian asked expectantly. "Is this special enough to suit your needs?"

I gawped at him, truly gobsmacked. This place was absolutely amazing!

"I think WOW just about sums it up," breathed Lissa, sounding as captivated as I did.

We all nodded in agreement, probably looking like those nodding dogs people had in the back of their cars, but oh well.

I turned to Adrian, my mouth still hanging open slightly in surprise.

"What _is_ this place?" I asked in awe.

He looked suitably smug at our reaction and ushered us through the door. It was a tight squeeze, not really build for anyone who had anything in the muscle department, which caused Eddie some problems and made me think the room was built for Moroi's only.

Once we were all in I repeated my question and Adrian's smirk fell slightly.

"I only found out about it last week. The letter my Aunt left me," he swallowed and I felt some of my happiness evaporate to make room for sympathy. "Well, she told me about this. It's the Royal swimming baths basically. But she didn't want some snobbish Moroi to have free range of it so she told me about it. No one else knows how to get in here, so it's just us."

"By Royal you mean..." I trailed off and shot Lissa a suspicious glance, wondering if she'd been holding out on me. But she was still looking around the room in awe so I guessed not.

"As in Your Majesty, King and Queen Royal, not Moroi family Royal," Adrian explained and I nodded in understanding. Then something else occurred to me.

"Wait, what letter the Queen left you?" I frowned in confusion.

"The Queen's will was read last week," Mia inputted distractedly. I gaped at her, but no one else looked surprised.

"Why did no one tell me?" I demanded, feeling my temper flare again.

They all looked at me in bewilderment and then at each other searchingly.

"We just assumed you knew," Eddie explained. "It was all over court."

"Yes," I hissed. "And I was locked in a cell, remember?" They at least had the decency to appear abashed.

"Oh, well the Queen's will was read last week," Inserted Christian, earning himself another glare.

"I gathered," I said sardonically. "What happened?"

"Not much," cut in Lissa, sensing I was becoming irritable. "The money was divided equally between the Royal family and much of her assets were left to the court. Only certain people like Adrian," she nodded in his direction and I blinked in shock. At some point he had stripped down to his swim shorts and was now sitting on the edge of the pool, dipping his feet it and staring at the sky. "Were given personal letters, and an extra bonus of some sort," Liss continued.

I smiled, mollified. Nothing all that exciting then.

"What did you get?" I queried and Lissa shrugged.

"Only the same amount of money that all the other Moroi's did. And a short letter, that made no sense except the part where she said to make sure I got you out of jail." She looked confused at this point. "Though _how_ she knew you were going to be arrested, I have no idea." It was my turn to turn my head away to hide my face from Lissa.

"I don't know," I muttered. "Let's not think about it now, eh?" Truth be told, I had a feeling Queen Tatiana knew a lot more about what was happening in her court that she let on.

Lissa looked suspicious but didn't push it. Instead she started to strip off into her swimsuit, a black halter-neck with silver stud that made her naturally pale skin look luminous in the soft light. As everyone proceeded to follow her example I occurred to me that I was the only one who hadn't worn their suit underneath their clothes. Frowning, I skipped back into the closet to change and then joined everyone else in the heated water.

"Mmm, this is nice," I sighed, as I sunk into the warm depths.

"I know, right," Groaned Mia as she swam in a lazy circle next to Eddie. My earlier suspicion about them came back to me and I grinned at the sky as I floated on my back. Adrian drifted over towards me and nudged me with his foot. I pinched him sharply on the shin and he kicked out, splashing me with water.

"Oh, you did not just do that!" I warned and then dived beneath the surface of the water. He straightened upright, trying to track me beneath the surface, but the low light made it difficult. I snuck up behind him and then heaved myself onto his shoulders, forcing him beneath the surface. He came back up spluttering and coughing while I swam away laughing, only to get dragged back by my foot and dunked under myself.

Soon we were all trying to drown each other among our shrieks and laughter. I felt unbelievably _free_ swimming with my closest friends beneath the sparkling sky and I couldn't keep the grin off my face, even when I nearly coughed up a lung after swallowing a particularly large gulp of water.

Eventually we called a truce and just lounged around the edge of the pool, occasionally flicking water at the nearest person. I felt the most relaxed I had in a long time and felt tears burn in my eyes as I thought of how little time I had had in the past year to just be the teenager I was. I knew my time for days like this was coming to an end as I had an illegitimate child to locate, an escaped criminal to catch, a murderer to find and a Moroi to guard, whether that be Lissa or Tasha.

Adrian gave me a nudge, no doubt noticing the change in my aura and I smiled at him weakly. He wrapped his arm around me in a brief but comforting hug. I sighed, resigned, but determined not to ruin the day I flipped onto my back and swam a few lengths. Though they could probably be called laps seeing as the pool was rounded.

"Are you ready to go?" Lissa asked as I passed her for the third time and I agreed. We all hauled ourselves out of the pools and dried off. However my clothes must have been rather close to the pool edge, because when Christian pulled himself out, he sent a wave of water over them and soaked them through.

"You idiot!" I screamed at him, picking up my dripping tank-top, which was of course white and now rendered useless.

"It's your own fault!" He defended. "You're the one who left the right next to the pool!"

I huffed, but couldn't deny his logic. It didn't make me any less mad, but it made me feel stupid all the same. Then with a burst of inspiration I ran over to his pile of clothes and rammed his shirt on. It was long enough to cover all the important bits and really that was all that mattered.

I grinned triumphantly at the stunned look on his face. Wisely he didn't bitch too much and just muttered what were probably insults under his breath.

When we were all reasonably dressed, we left the room, everyone casting a wistful glance back at the pool. As soon as we got outside Christian became all self-conscious and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I can't believe I'm walking across court without my shirt," he grumbled and I raised an eyebrow.

"How do you think I feel?" I asked rhetorically gesturing to my barely covered butt.

"Yeah, but you always dress like that so..."

I was saved to effort of punching him by Lissa who smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" He complained, rubbing the sore spot, while the rest of us laughed.

"Suck it up, Sparky," I sniggered, the grin refusing to shift from my face. It had been a good day.

Of course it had to be while we were all in fits of laughter and no doubt looking like psychopaths that we would run into someone. And naturally and _had_ to be _that_ someone.

Dimitri.

He looked to be all business as he crossed the court. His guardian status might still have been out on the fly at the moment, but at least he had managed to shake his escort while I was being held in the jail. However he drew up short when he took in our appearances and for the second time in as many days pulled off a rather impressive goldfish impression.

Okay, how to explain this one?

Umm...

We stared blankly at each other before his eyes shifted to our wet hair and Christian and mine's distinct lack of clothing. He raised an eyebrow and I was instantly jealous; I still couldn't do that.

"Christian made me wet," I explained, and then mentally slapped myself when I realised how that sounded. The barley controlled sniggers from behind me didn't help. "I mean he made my _clothes_ wet," I hurried to clarify. "We were swimming." I smiled hopefully, begging him to believe this reasonable explanation and not think we were doing, well, _anything_, else.

He didn't say anything though, just continued to look me up and down, his gaze lingering on my legs and I couldn't help the smile that crept across my face. If not for the audience I would have called him out on that immediately, but I let it slide. This time.

He finally lifted his eyes to mine again and I'll be damned if he didn't look nervous. I expected to reprimand me, yell at me, _something_, but all he said was "You should all be inside," before walking away.

We all stood rooted to the spot, unsure of what to say to each other, before Christian broke the silence again.

"Well, that was awkward."

We all looked at each other and then burst out into uncontrollable fits of laughter and yes, I admit it, I was giggling again. I just felt so _light_! It was wonderful.

"He's right, though, we should all get changed." Mia said reasonably and we all hurried back to our respective rooms.

When I fell into bed that night, exhausted after a day of swimming, movies and too much food, I felt like I was glowing. But underneath it all was the nagging mission I still had ahead of me and I sighed. At least I now had a place to start; the Queen's letter to Lissa.

It could wait until morning though, I decided as I curled into a comfortable ball. For now all I wanted to do was sleep, so that's what I did.

**AN/**

**I know this seemed like a filler chapter, and in a way it was but some things that happened here were important. Also a lot of fics I read seem to forget that Rose is only 18, so I wanted to give her a bit of fun in her life before we started with the drama.**

**Tell me what you think :) **

**MJ**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ I just want to say thank-you to everyone who left a review. I think I forgot to say last chapter but I really appreciate it, so thank-you and keep them coming.**

**Not a lot else to say really, just here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Academy novels are all the property of Richelle Mead.**

**MJ**

**xx**

_I am not inclined to give up now_

_The sky is calling_

_I will fly_

_So I will live my life_

_Knowing I've just one chance to make it right_

_What I'm Dreaming Of ~ Trading Yesterday_

**Fighting for a Future: A Last Sacrifice Novel**

The day was bleary and cold, reflecting my mood perfectly. I'd awoken early, much to my chagrin but brightened when I realised I now had the chance to pay Lissa back for yesterday. Hurrying over to her room – after checking she was alone of course, no one wanted to see a naked Christian this early in the morning- I hammered on her door until groggy and disgruntled she came to the door. I smirked at her irritation before waltzing into her room and plucking her letter from the Queen off her desk, purposely making as much noise as possible. I then left, giving Liss a peck on the cheek, the letter firmly in my pocket. I had a feeling the Queen would know I would get a hold of this and had left _something_ of use in it.

Back in my room I took it from its envelope and quickly scanned it. A lot of it droned on about family responsibility and what-like and of course there was the final sentence about rescuing me from execution, but some words and phrases jumped out at me. _'Bright lights in your future,' _for one and _'Get away from it all,'_ for another. These might have been seen as everyday phrases but reading between the lines I thought Tatiana was trying to send to Vegas, which as far as we knew, was where it all started.

Sighing, I put the letter down and rubbed my temples. A few months ago I would have immediately jumped up and rushed for the nearest exit, without thought or plan, and it was tempting do so now. However, I had other things to think about now as well ie Lissa's safety- there was a murderer on the loose after all- as well as the fact that I couldn't just come and go from court as I pleased anymore. Many people still saw me as a murderer and until the real culprit was caught the chances of the authorities letting me walk out were pretty slim- something Ambrose had pointed out as soon as I told him about my plans. There was no doubt about it, I needed out of here but it wasn't going to be easy and I was going to need help, all the while abiding by the Queen's request and telling as few people as possible.

In truth so far I had told no one, not even Lissa. Ambrose only knew by default and thus had become my new confidant. I had debated about telling Lissa about it in the beginning, especially after promising not to keep anything from her anymore, but I feared dragging her father's name through the mud without any proof would be all the worse. She would know soon enough- hopefully- and then I could grovel for forgiveness. But until then I remained quiet. I also debated about telling Dimitri and having him come with me. I daydreamed about staying in hotel rooms together and chasing the sunlight across the horizon in an old beaten up car, completely alone. But I quickly squashed the fantasies when Ambrose - somehow knowing what I was thinking- again pointed out that people had even less of a reason to trust him than they did me. I grumpily agreed, which is why we were in the situation we were in now. Holed up in my room, we poured over maps and floor plans of the court, trying to look for an out, as my mood steadily darkened. At this rate I would be crawling through ventilation ducts and sewage pipes- something I would only do if I absolutely had to. I had no desire to walk around smelling like a dusty toilet for a week.

"This is hopeless," Ambrose sighed, throwing a stack of papers onto my bed and leaning back into my pillows. "Why don't you ask lover-boy to compel the guards and just walk out the front gate?"

I shot him an 'are you serious?' look. "I am not dragging Adrian into this," I said adamantly. "He'll want the whole story, and then he'll want to come with me. I'm not risking his life for this."

"We'll you better start practicing crawling then, as it looks like you'll be going through the sewers then. I can't find another way out," he snapped and I looked at him shocked. He had never before heard him raise his voice in any way or sound anything but cheerful, but looking closely I could see lines on his face that weren't there before. Stress had crinkled up his eyes and lack of sleep had them shadowed by black bags. His hair seemed perfectly styled as ever but on further inspection I was it was matted and his clothes were looking a little rough around the edges. The Queen's death had obviously hit him hard and I felt horrible about how wrapped up in my own problems to even notice what he was going through. Tatiana's bloodwhore and lover would be easily overlooked by the Court and it pained me to think that the only person he had to rely on for comfort was his aunt and well, _me._ And we all knew just how amazing I was at being consoling.

All the same I searched through my head for something comforting to say, but came up black. What could I say? "_It's all right, you have me. And yeah, I know we're trying to hatch a plan to bust me out of this joint but you have me until then! And think about it, if I don't get murdered by the undead I'll be back...eventually"_

Err, maybe not.

Thankfully I was saved the embarrassment of coming out with something equally ridiculous by a knock on the door. Quickly stuffing the papers under the duvet I went to the door and pulled it opening, revealing my Russian God. My eyebrows went up in surprise- I had resigned myself to my fate of never being able to lift one at a time- and looked at him questioning.

He looked nervous, an expression I don't think I had ever seen on him. It looked almost comical. His gaze was reigned in on me but his eye kept twitching as if it was taking a great deal of effort to keep it there. His jaw appeared slightly clenched and his hands were balled up in the pockets of his jeans. Adorable was the word that came to mind, but somehow it didn't fit in with the rest of him. An adorable badass Russian guardian? Umm, no.

I didn't realise neither of us had said a word until Ambrose broke the silence from behind us.

"Rose? Who is it?"

Dimitri whipped his head towards the noise, his trying to find the source that was just out of sight. His eyes narrowed and I did a little giddy dance inside. He was acting _jealous!_ I resisted the urge to squeal but couldn't contain my smile. I pushed the door open further to reveal the dhampir on my bed.

"Dimitri," I said by way of explanation.

I watched surprise flicker across his face before he could control it. I had a feeling Ambrose knew a lot more about the goings on at court than he was letting on, especially with him working in the beauty parlour. Who knew what the typical gossipy women were spewing out? So it didn't really surprise me that he knew about Dimitri and my somewhat dysfunctional relationship.

"What's up?" I asked Dimitri, who was now frowning at the dhampir on my bed. Ambrose gave him a little wave, which he returned with a stony face. Honestly, why not just piss on me? I thought moodily.

"I just wanted to talk to you," he said cryptically, his gaze fixing on me again.

I looked at him questioningly.

"Okay. What about?" I thought about inviting him in but I didn't think he would be staying so there was no point. While I thought about it had Dimitri ever actually been in my room, like, ever?

He appeared uncomfortable, which was even more confusing. Just spit it out already!

"I just want to..." he trailed off searching for the right phrase and I glanced at Ambrose to see if he knew what was going on. He was wearing a devilish smirk, so I took that as a yes. He caught my gaze but only shook his head, grinning. I returned my eyes to Dimitri who had apparently given up on his word quest and had resumed his glaring at Ambrose.

I huffed in annoyance.

"I know he's unbelievably good looking but you can ogle him on your own time," I snapped to gain his attention again. "We're busy so if you don't need anything..." I trailed off, my meaning implied.

I watched, fascinated, as his jaw clenched and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to get lunch," he said, his voice deadly calm. "But I would hate to interrupt."

I'm fairly certain my mouth dropped open in surprise. Did Dimitri just ask me out?

I didn't get a chance to answer though as he was already walking away and I think I heard him muttering to himself.

"Wait!" I called after him but he didn't turn around. I shot Ambrose a pleading look and he waved me off.

"Go. We're not getting anywhere here anyway."

I smiled thankfully and then darted down the corridor after Dimitri's retreating figure.

"Dimitri, wait!" I called again huffing as I finally caught up with him. I grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face me. His face was blank, his gaze resting a few inches above my right shoulder.

"What do you want Rose?" His voice was unemotional, but I could detect an underlying tension in the way he was holding himself.

"I'm free for lunch," I told him hopefully, bobbing my head to try and make him look at me.

"You don't need to change your plans for me. I'm quite comfortable eating on my own." His voice was still impassive and he still wasn't looking at me.

"I didn't have plans for lunch," I huffed. "I didn't even realise the time. I was distracted."

He did look at me now, and I almost wish he hadn't. His gaze was full of disapproval and...Disgust? Hurt?

"So I saw." He spoke wryly. "Though I must say I'm surprised to see a dhampir in your bed. Aren't you dating Ivashkov?"

It felt like he'd slapped me. Did he really see me like that? I knew I had a reputation when we first met, but I thought he realised I wasn't one to sleep around, especially since I fell in love with _him!_

"Ambrose is a friend," I said quietly. "And me and Adrian broke up. But thanks for that."

He at least looked remorseful and it seemed he wanted to say something but he let it go.

"Sorry." He offered but I held my hands up to stop him.

"Don't bother," I told him. "It doesn't matter. Maybe you were right; we can't be friends, not with our history." It hurt to say the words, but I had a feeling they needed to be said. The awkwardness and petty jealousy between us would never allow us to have an easy relationship and that's all I really wanted. With everything else on my plate right now I couldn't deal with this and for once I was taking the easy way out.

"Rose, no, I didn't mean it like that. I was just..." There was desperation in his voice that was surprising seeing as he was the one who was wary about our 'friendship' in the beginning.

"Forget about it, Dimitri. We'll just go back to what it was like before. It's no big deal," I lied, feeling my heart splinter just that little bit more.

"No!" He practically shouted and reached out to grip my arms. I half expected him to start shaking me. "Don't do this! You can't, you can't just..._give up _on me!"

"Give up on you? That's rich," I barked out. "You were to one who had given up on me, remember?" I was fighting back tears now. This was not how I expected this would go.

"I know," he whispered, squeezing his eyes. "But I _need_ you Rose. If you can forgive me then it makes me think that _maybe_ I can forgive myself. Please, don't just let me go." He was begging, actually _begging _with me, and I felt my heart melt in a big puddle of goo. How long had I waited for him to say that? But then reality reared its head and bitch slapped me in the face.

"But we can't be together. You don't want to be with me. Not...not like I want. And I can't just sit here and keep fighting for something that I'm never going to get. I won't be used like that." I was so tired of being used.

"Please," he pled, but his voice had lost its conviction; now he just sounded broken, defeated.

I shook my head and dropped my gaze. I expected him to let go off my arms, walk away and proceed to ignore me. But he didn't if anything his grip tightened and I squirmed uncomfortably.

"Look at me," he murmured. When I ignored him he shook me gently. "Look at me Roza."

It was the name that did it, bringing forth so many memories that started a slow burn in my veins. _Roza_ as he gently stroked my hair, _Roza_ just before he kissed me, _Roza_ as he slowly moved inside me...

Tentatively, and not without some trepidation I raised my eyes again until they were once again boring into his. His eyes were dark...and blazing.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" I breathed my heart racing in my chest.

"This." And then he kissed me. I gasped in shock, my body freezing, but I soon relaxed into his embrace. There was no desperation in this kiss, it was slow, sensual and filled with love as we refamiliarised ourselves with each other. I tangled my fingers in his hair and groaned as he tightened his hold on me and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I was panting, practically hyperventilating-

-and then I felt sick.

I pulled back abruptly and fell against the wall behind me. My body screamed in shock at the sudden loss of contact and by the look on Dimitri's face he was feeling similarly.

"Wh...Wha-" he blinked at me then made to reach for me again but I avoided his arms. Hurt clearly displayed on his face before he nodded once. "Right. Sorry. I won't do that again."

I didn't have time to explain that I wasn't rejecting him; we had bigger problems now. He looked ready to say more but he was interrupted by a high pitched wailing echoing around the Court.

Strigoi had gotten past the wards.

We both automatically whirled into action, running to the nearest exit. The Court was already in a whirlwind of activity as guardians fought the red-eyed monsters. Even as I watched one guardian staked a Strigoi through the heart as another had fangs buried deep in his neck. I jumped into the fight, my stake in hand as I struck out at the nearest Strigoi. My punch caught his jaw and he stumbled backwards but quickly came back swinging. He lurched towards me, trying to wrap his arms around my torso but I kicked out and he stumbled over a body on the ground. I pounced on top of him and plunged my stake between his ribs, killing him dead.

My victory was short lived however as I realised the body on the ground was Eddie. I felt cold and was only slightly relieved to find he was still breathing.

I glanced around and saw the fight was going our way, so I yanked the lifeless body off of him and pulled him up into my arms. He was a lot heavier than me so I was only able to position my arms under his armpits and drag him. He let out a reassuring groan and I quickened my pace, trying to get he out of the fray. I was dragging him down a corridor, heading towards the church where Lissa, Christian, Mia and Adrian were waiting with the other Moroi. However I was brought up short by a rather hard chest.

"Give him to me," Ambrose demanded, lifting Eddie easily from my arms. "You need to go."

"What do you mean go?" I panted.

"This is your chance Rose. No one will be guarding the gate. You can get out of here now."

I gaped at him in amazement. The thought of running now hadn't occurred to me but now I thought about it the opportunity couldn't really be missed. He was right, this might be my only chance and I had to grab it while I could. Lissa would probably hate me and Dimitri...

I didn't want to think about it.

"Make sure he's safe," I instructed Ambrose before turning tail and running towards the gate.

Three hours, a bus ride and a high-jacked car later I was lying on a bed on a cheap hotel, when I was pulled abruptly into Lissa's head. She had just heard from Ambrose that I had left during the fight and was fighting back tears and anger. Christian was trying to comfort her, while Mia was muttering angrily in Eddie's embrace. I was relieved to see he was perfectly okay, if not a little groggy. Adrian was sitting off to the side staring sullenly at his hands, and Dimitri...

Dimitri stood rigidly in the doorway before turning around and planting his fist into the wall, causing blood to spurt from the open wound.

"Why Roza?"

**Tell me what you think :)**

**MJ**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/ Thank-you to **_angel, cleo272, laineylane03, ShadowkissedAngel, nicole, SKDanielle16, Soon to be vamp, rivereq, twimomlovesdimitri and Samma21_ **for reviewing last chapter. I've decide to do shout outs to everyone who reviews just so you know how much I appreciate it. So thanks guys!**

**Also if you haven't been listening to the songs for each chapter, go do it now! They are amazing and you never know; I might educate your musical tastes. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**MJ**

**Xxx**

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Academy novels are all the property of Richelle Mead.**

_Lock the door_

_Cause I want to capture this voice_

_That came to me tonight_

_So everyone will have a choice_

_And under red lights_

_I'll show myself it wasn't forged_

_We're at war_

_We live like this_

_We Are Broken ~ Paramore_

**Fighting for a Future: A Last Sacrifice Novel**

After Dimitri's outburst everyone had filed out of the room except for him and Lissa. Normally I would have automatically felt jealous over Dimitri's hero worship over Lissa but my guilt about running out on her _again_ made it impossible for me to feel anything else.

Liss didn't say a word, only took his hand in hers and wrapped a bandage neatly around the split skin. Normally she would have healed him instantly but she had already used up so much energy healing the heavily injured. The fight hadn't lasted long as the number of Strigoi was surprisingly low. We had only lost three on our side and though any loss was a blow, everyone was glad the figure wasn't any higher. The attack appeared random which had confused many people, me included, but I didn't want to think about it; for once this was something I didn't need to deal with.

Dimitri was quiet as Lissa bound his wound and only uttered a small "Thank-you," when she was done. He then turned to leave and I was surprised he didn't bow, as had become his usual protocol.

"It's not your fault," Liss called after him, and he froze in the entryway to the room.

"It's not your fault," she repeated when he didn't turn around. "I'm sure Rose-"

"How do you know that?" He interrupted, which was a surprise in itself. Normally he was too respectful to speak over any Royal Moroi, never mind his own personal angel.

"I know Rose. She wouldn't have left without good reason. And she'll come back. She always comes back." She was trying to convince herself as much as him and my heart squeezed as her misery washed over me.

"I don't think she will," Dimitri sighed, still talking to the wall and I became frustrated that I couldn't see his face. Lissa was obviously feeling the same as she moved to stand in front of him. His face was blank, expressionless.

"Yes she will. She loves you; she'll come back for you if nothing else." This time Lissa's voice held conviction and I wanted to hug her. _Yes! _I internally screamed. _Of course I'll come back!_

"I kissed her," he blurted out shocking both me and Liss. "And she pushed me away," he finished and I didn't know whether to feel happy or terrible about the sadness in his dark eyes. But what was he thinking? He had to know I only stopped because of the attack! And even then, it's not like I _wanted_ to stop!

"When was this?" asked Lissa, trying to disguise her surprise. Obviously she knew about our past but she also knew how he had been avoiding me like the plague since he had been re-dhampired.

Dimitri shifted slightly and I sensed he was uncomfortable but he wouldn't deny her anything.

"Just before the attack. We were arguing and..." He screwed up his face; the first sign of emotion. "She's given up on me. She won't come back, just for me. I'm probably the reason she left." He looked so miserable and I fought the urge to get up and run back to Court, just to smack the stupidity out of him. What on earth was he _thinking_?

Lissa was thinking pretty much the same thing but unlike I would, she didn't argue the point.

"Then she'll come back for me. I might not officially be her charge, but I am her best friend. She won't just abandon me."

Dimitri opened his eyes at and his expression made me gooey. He looked hopeful even if there was some doubt there as well. But then his face turned mournful again.

"I just hope you're enough, I'm obviously not" he uttered before turning and exiting the room, leaving behind a shocked Lissa and an angry me.

I yanked myself out of Lissa's head, not wanting to listen to her spew sympathy for him. Why was he being so infuriatingly difficult? Had I not been telling him for weeks that I loved him? Had I not promised to never give up on us? Even when he had said those God awful words: _'Love fades. Mine has._' I never once stopped loving him. Yeah I was pissed that he'd made me cry after _everything_ I had done for him, but honestly who wouldn't be? And now he had the nerve to doubt me? That hurt.

Growling, I stood up off the bed and began to pace the small space between the bed and the door. The room really was dismal; orange carpet, brown walls and yellow bed throw. It looked like someone had vomited on the curtains and forgotten to wash them; they were _that_ colour of green. Truthfully though I couldn't even afford the $12 a night for the place. All I had on me when I left was the $30 in my pocket, my stake, a melted candy bar and my mobile. No change of clothes, no substantial money, nothing. And now Dimitri thought I hated him and Lissa felt abandoned.

Just great.

Feeling defeated I collapsed back onto the bed, burying my head in the pillows and trying to ignore the musty scent they gave off. Shutting my eyes I tried to relax and catch a few hours of sleep before the sun rose but it was useless. Dimitri's heartbroken words kept echoing in my head as I tossed and turned. How could he possibly think that?

I was almost relieved when the sky began to lighten through the window (I had left the curtains open. No way was I touching those things.) Hauling myself up, I went to shower before pulling on yesterday's clothes again. It made me feel dirty but it's not like I had another option. All the same I made a mental note to pick up some cheap underwear when I could along with some food. My stomach growled its agreement and my mood dipped. I had already munched the candy bar and I had no idea when my next meal would be.

Quietly I slipped out of my room and headed left-the opposite direction of the stairs. I had noticed the fire escape and deliberately picked this motel. As a general rule I didn't condone theft, but desperate times call for desperate measures and all that and I seriously couldn't afford to part with any of my money if I didn't absolutely have to. Pulling open the window I slipped out onto the rickety structure and neatly dropped to the street, using my stealthy ninja skills to remain as silent as possible. I then took off in a soundless run until I was five blocks clear of the building. Slowing to a walk I searched around for anyone who could point me in the direction of a newsagent. First task: get a map.

Very few people where out and about at this time in the morning but luckily I was able to get directions from a jogger. I soon found myself pouring over a map in a small corner shop while jotting down the main roads out of Pennsylvania on a piece of scrap paper. It was a long distance to travel and under normal circumstances I would have flown. But I only had to hope that I could hitch-hike most of the way as the idea of walking was stupid. It would take me months. Even if I hitch-hiked most of the way it was going to take me weeks, minimum.

Satisfied with my notes, I gave the shopkeeper a thankful nod. He had been giving me the stink-eye since I walked in as he apparently didn't 'appreciate me using his shop as a library.' I ignored him and headed out into the street again glad of the warming sun- I didn't have a coat with me either.

After an hour or so of walking I sat down on the grass verge at the side of the road. I was feeling lightheaded from the lack of food and I cursed myself for not thinking of picking up any water from the shop. Some survivor I was.

I put my head between my knees and willed the dizziness away. Taking deep breaths I cleared some of the fogginess but when I lifted my head I still had a ringing in my ears. Figuring this was the best it was going to get I stood up and set out walking only to be forced to jump back onto the verge when a lorry came streaming around the corner. My stealthy ninja skills from earlier failed and I tripped, landing inelegantly on the ground.

Cursing, I flipped off the driver who then surprised me by grinding to a halt further down the road. Fear spiked as I imagined huge burly men filing out and wanting to teach me some 'respect.' I had my training of course but they were useless when met with weapons and I had found out in Spokane.

The cab door opened and an elderly figure leaned out. I pegged him at around sixty but I couldn't be sure. He had scruffy grey hair and a ridiculous goatee that was wiry and thin; much like the rest of him. My fear at being ruffed up by some dangerous men quickly fled and I nearly laughed. There was no way he could hurt me.

"You all right lassie?" he called, his accent thick and difficult to understand.

I was about to yell that I was fine, when something stopped me. This could be the ride I'd been looking for, even if he could only take me part of the way. Instead I clambered to my feet and wobbled uncertainly, trying to make myself look as shaken as possible. It worked and the man niftily jumped down from the cab and hurried over to me.

"Y' ain't hurt are ya?" he asked, the lines on his face filled with worry. I only shook my head, playing the part of the scared little girl perfectly.

"Y' sure?" he implored, reaching out a hand to steady me as I wobbled again. I nodded.

"Where y' headed? Maybe I ca' gee y' a lift." He moved his hand to clutch my arm as he moved me towards his truck.

"I'm not really...headed anywhere," I replied quietly, acting shy, vulnerable.

He stopped and surveyed me critically and I feared the jig was up. I remained quiet, waiting for him to call me out, but he didn't. Instead he looked on me with pity.

"Just need t' get awa, huh? I did t' same when I was aboot your age. Weel, I'm headed right out west going through Columbus, Springfield, Oklahoma City, Santa Fe, Phoenix, Vegas, Salt Lake City and finishing up in Salem. I do deliveries ya see, long distance. Takes me a few weeks to cross the country and then I get a few weeks aff. I can drop y' somewhere along the wa' if y' wint."

My heart was already racing in my chest and I couldn't help staring at him. Vegas. He was headed through Vegas. True it was going to take us a few weeks to get there but I couldn't believe my lucky. I only just refrained from doing a happy dance.

"Vegas. You can drop me in Vegas," I implored before remembering my act. "Please. If that's okay," I added.

He looked almost saddened by my answer.

"Y' sure? Phoenix is a goo' city. Decent work to be foun' in Phoenix. Vegas is..." he trailed off and it was obvious where his thoughts had gone. Vegas was well known for its flashy lights and gambling. At best someone who appeared to be in my predicament could become a showgirl. At worst, well... I didn't want to think about it.

"Positive," I affirmed with a sharp nod. "Vegas is where I need to be."

"We'll see aboot tha'" he muttered, obviously unhappy. "Come on then, weel get goin' noo. I'm Alex, by t' way."

"Ro-" I started automatically and then stopped, remembering my need for a cover. I used the same name I had to check into the crappy motel last night. "Rowan."

"Rowan, eh? I used t' hae Rowan trees growin' in ma backyard as a kid. Pretty red berries they 'ad. Poisonous though, so don' ever eat them, no matta how hungry y' get. " I nodded, bewildered at his conversational tone.

I hopped into the cab of the lorry pleased to see it was relatively clean. There wasn't much room upfront, but looking into the back there was what looked like two cramped bunk beds and a tiny stove, typical of long distance lorries.

"Tha's where weel be kippin' inite. I kno' it ain't big, but it'll be warm an' that's a' that matters really."

I nodded, not really understanding the words but getting the jist. Those were going to be my sleeping quarters for the next few weeks.

"Y' no' got a bag lassie?" Alex asked, making me look at him again. He had piercing crystal-blue eyes that made his haggard face look that little bit younger. However up close the goatee looked even more ridiculous and I stifled a smile. I shook my head and then frowned.

"You keep calling me that. What does it mean?"

"Wha' lassie?" I nodded in confirmation. "Sorry, it just means girl. I'm from Scotland in case y' didnae guess. The accents nae as strong as it wiz, but some folks still dinna understand ma. Just give ma a nudge if I'm confusing y'. 'Kay?"

Fucking hell, I thought. What on earth did he sound like before? As it is it sounds like something had crawled inside his mouth and wrapped itself around his tongue, making him unable to speak. Instead of saying this I just asked about his life back in the UK. Whenever someone mentioned Scotland I immediately thought of green and rain, but going by my earlier stereotype of Siberia I didn't want to judge.

After an hour or so of him proceeding to tell me all about his childhood in west Scotland I had come to realise my earlier assumption was wrong. Scotland was green, rainy and had _sheep._

My mistake.

"So wa' about you, kiddo? I feel like y' hidin' somin from ma." He'd just finished telling me a story about him and his brothers camping at Loch Ness but I wished he hadn't. He wasn't looking at me but instead staring out the window as he navigated the winding road we were on. All the same I couldn't help but feel as if he could see right through me.

"I was sent to boarding school at a really young age. My mum wasn't very maternal and my dad...we'll I didn't know who he was until a few months ago." I stuck as close to the truth as I could, not trusting myself to remember the details if he asked me again later. "I wasn't lonely; I had friends, but I always felt I had to put others before myself. Every. Time. I was jostled to the back and pretty much ignored unless I was needed." My voice had turned bitter; it felt so good to vent. "Recently I got blamed for something I didn't do and even though I was proved innocent people still looked at me as if I was guilty. Whispers behind my back, insults thrown at me, you know? I was just so sick and tired of it. So I left." None of it was lies really; I had only left out some parts. The rest was all technically true.

When I glanced over at him again he was gazing at me levelly. Normally I would have come out with something snarky in response, but I had to clamp down on my attitude to keep my cover.

"Tell me Rowan. Y' believe in vampires?"

I choked on my own spit and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Of course not," I scoffed, but even to my ears it sounded false.

"Weel, y' should. They's real. I heard stories ya see, of half vamps. They's sent away as babies and forced t' learn t' fight. They's always gotta come second, all through their lives. An' I feel right sorry for them, cause they never ge' the chance t' live afore they is forced t' be willin' t' die. They's slaves t' their ancestry an' I wouldna judge 'em if they wiz to run, jist like y'."

I felt tears build in my eyes as I looked upon this frail human with the wise, crystal-blue, eyes. I could say so many things, call him out on his knowledge, demand to know who told him, but I didn't.

Instead I lowered my gaze to my hands and twined my finger together.

"That sounds like a horrible way to live," I whispered, not trusting myself to speak any louder due to the lump in my throat.

"Aye lassie, I reckon it would be. I reckon it would be."

**AN/ **

**Okay that went absolutely nowhere near how I planned but that's the joy of writing; it takes you where it wants it to go. Sorry about the Scottish, but I couldn't help myself. I tried to make it as easy to understand as I could by leaving out the really broad words, but let me know if you don't understand anything and I'll post the meanings in the next chapter. **

**I know a lot of you are probably screaming at Dimitri for doubting Rose, but it'll be important later on. You'll see, just trust me.**

**As always, tell me what you think :)**

**MJ**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/ **

**Thank-you to **_fanpiretothemax, __limerose, Nicole, WildChildBornGood, laineylane03, rivereq _**and**_ SKDanielle16_ **for reviewing last chapter. You guys are awesome. **

**Enjoy and tell me what you think. :)**

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Academy novels are all the property of Richelle Mead.**

**MJ**

**Xxx**

_All because of you_

_I haven't slept in so long_

_When I do I dream_

_Of drowning in the Ocean_

_Longing for the shore_

_Where I can lay my head down_

_I'll follow your voice_

_All you have to do is shout it out_

_The Good Left Undone ~ Rise Against_

**Fighting for a Future: A Last Sacrifice Novel**

Turns out Alex like to talk- a lot. During the first three hours of our journey I had learnt he had three younger brothers, an elder sister, his mother was in a nursing home and his father died when he was thirteen. I remained silent during most of the trip, only nodding and going 'hmm' when the time called for it. In truth I was trying to pay as close attention to everything around me as possible - the passing cars, daylight changes, trees - simply to take my concentration away from the gurgling and crunching of my stomach. It had been over 24 hours since my last decent meal and I was starving.

Alex just started telling me about the time he and his sister had been thrown over the side of the boat when out fishing when my stomach gave a painful cramp and I couldn't hold back my wince. Alex's clear-cut eyes turning on me with concern, forgetting his story.

"Y' all right lass?" He asked glancing down at my hands that were wrapped around my stomach.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Just hungry. I haven't eaten in a while." I shrugged as nonchalantly as possible.

"Why didna ya say so? I've go' some food in t' back."

I immediately felt guilty. He had nicely enough offered to drive me across several states free of charge and now he was offering me his food.

"It's fine." I lied. "I'll just pick something up next time we stop."

He shook his head. "Na lass, we ain't stopping for hours yet. Need t' make good time ya see. Reckon we got another twa hours o' sunlight yet and then we'll be on t' road most o' the nicht an' ah. We ain't stopping unless we really have t'." He explained.

I nodded defeated and then scrambled into the small space behind the seats. There were a few cupboards built in above my head and I pulled then open. Unfortunately the lorry lurched just as I did so and several cans of soup fell on my head.

"Fuck!" I yelled, crouching down and putting my hands over my head as heavy cans ricocheted off of me, no doubt leaving behind bruises.

"Y' okay?" Called Alex from the front and I glared at the back of his head. Putting the offending items back into the cupboard and apprehensively opened another one. This one was filled with dry goods like bread and potato chips so I quickly pulled some down and set about making the biggest sandwich in creation – something worthy of Joey from _Friends._ I then wriggled back into my seat up front and happily chomped my food.

Alex chuckled in the seat next to me. I glanced up at him to see him watching me instead of the road.

"What?" I flicked my eyes towards the windscreen, thankful there were no other cars on the road at the moment.

"Did ya leave any food for later?" He tittered.

I immediately felt guilty again and thought about offering him half. My stomach screamed in horror at the thought and began pounding against my midsection.

"Umm sorry," I offered and then taking a giant bite. My stomach settled, mollified. "I can give you some money if you want." I thought of the measly $30 in my pocket and felt it would be worth it to give it all up if I was guaranteed a way into Vegas.

His expression immediately turned serious and he frowned at me.

"I don't want your money, lass. I don't want nothin' from y' but yer company. It's right lonely oot on these roads sometimes an' it's nice to 'ave someone t' talk to."

"But the food-" I protested before he cut me off.

"T' company pays for the food. There's plenty enough for twa back there."

Free food? Maybe I should become a lorry driver. The thought made me smile.

"That's better," he encouraged. "You're very bonny when y' smile."

I threw him a confused look, not sure whether to be insulted or not before deciding to let it go. I turned my attention back to my food and wolfed it down like, well, a wolf.

Comfortably full, I felt the sleepless night creeping up on me and I curled up into a ball with a yawn. My eyes were just drifting closed when I felt a nudge on my arm. I frowned and pulled away, keeping my eyes squeezed shut but the nudge came again, more insistent this time.

"What?" I whined. "Leave me alone." I aimed a swipe in the direction of the prod but hit nothing but air.

Soft laughter to my left caused me to crack my eyes opened and I suddenly remembered where I was. Sitting up straighter I tried for an apologetic look. I most likely failed as to be honest I wasn't sorry; I was _tired._

"Get in the back, lass. You'll be much comfier." I only nodded my agreement and slowly pulled myself into the living space again. I clambered up onto the top bunk and flopped down with a groggy sigh.

"You soun' mighty tired. Not sleep much las' nicht?" He asked as I made myself comfortable.

"No, not really. I haven't been sleeping well lately," I mumbled before closing my eyes.

"Now why d' I think that's the mos' honest thing y' said t' me since we met?" he asked mostly to himself but just loud enough for my dhampir hearing to pick up.

I froze, unsure how to react before shutting my eyes and blocking it out. Now was not the time to be thinking about old men who knew too much. Now was the time to sleep.

Of course as soon as I drifted off Adrian decided to make an appearance. His scruffy brown hair was as perfect as usual but his green eyes alight with worry.

"Little Dhampir," he breathed, wrapping me up in his arms and ignoring my squeak of protest. "Where are you?"

I looked around me noticing the palm trees and sand and the blue-green colour of the sea that was only ever found in the tropics.

"Looks like a beach," I told him, ignoring the intent behind the question.

He didn't look amused.

"Rose," he practically growled, which would have been rather sexy if he wasn't glaring at me. "This isn't funny. Everyone's worried. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Adrian," I sighed, picking up a pebble and trying to skim in across the water. It jumped once then plopped into the water. I frowned and tried again, getting a similar result.

"Where are you? Where are you going?" The anxiety in his voice made me look up at him. His face was completely serious and void of all humour.

"I can't tell you where I'm going because I know you'll follow me." I held up a hand to halt his protests. "I'm as safe as I ever am right now. I'm going to be okay and I'll be back before too long. A couple months at top."

"But how are you getting around? You have no money, no transport! You can't just run off and leave everything behind!"

"I'm not leaving everything behind!" I snapped, my temper flaring. "I'm doing this one thing and then I'm coming back and you can have me all to yourself again! Not like I'm your anyway." It was low I know but I couldn't help it. I didn't want him bugging me about what I was doing or where I was going as I know as soon as I told him, he, along with everyone else no doubt, would be jetting off to follow me. And I wouldn't risk their lives like that.

He didn't reply immediately. Instead he stood and looked at me as if he was seeing me for the first time. "You know what?" he asked. "I don't even know why I bother. You're impulsive and rude and don't think about anyone else before running off. You do nothing but hurt people."

"I don't think about anyone else?" I said quietly, not quite believing he had just said that. "I do nothing _but_ think about everyone else!" I exploded, throwing my hands up in the air. "I'm a dhampir! It's been drilled into me since birth that I was to always come second! _They Come First._ And again I'm not doing this for me I'm doing it for you- you stupid stuck-up Moroi's living the life on Daddy's money and not ever having to work for anything, ever! I'm a guardian, I'm always thinking about everyone else!"

"Except you're not a guardian anymore, are you Rose?" he asked vehemently.

I stood stock still feeling the force of his blow. Anger and hurt welled up inside me and I raised my arm to slap him but the dream was already dissolving. I woke up face-down in a cold pillow in the truck bed. I didn't move, not wanting to let Alex know I was awake so I could cry.

The next few weeks passed slowly. We passed through Columbus, Springfield, Oklahoma City and Santa Fe just as I promised and were slowly making our way towards Phoenix. We very rarely stopped and when we did it was only for an hour or so to buy food and such like. Well, Alex would buy food; I would go for a run to stop myself from going stir crazy from being cooped up in a metal box for days on end.

In the beginning I regularly checked in on Lissa but as her worry for me grew it became more and more difficult to be in her head. All my friends ever seemed to talk about these days was my whereabouts and it became rather dull listening to them speculate. Dimitri was normally present for these discussions as he had taken up shadowing Lissa but he never inputted. Instead his brooding presence darkened up the doorways and made Lissa's newly assigned guardians anxious.

I sighed as I slipped out of Lissa's head after listening to another debate. The usual sun of Arizona was MIA as the rain pelted down on the windscreen of the lorry.

"Another trip t' see your freen?" Alex asked beside me.

I nodded. Alex it turns out is unbelievably observant. After catching me drifting into Lissa's head multiple times I finally relented and told him the truth and waited for him to throw me out on the street for being crazy. However he only nodded, seemingly in understanding, and mumbled 'shadowkissed,' leaving me gaping at him in astonishment.

Strigoi were also something he seemed to have accepted a long time ago. The first night he had asked me to lock the doors just as the sun was setting. I had complied but not before asking why. He then proceeded to tell me about the 'red-eyed demons' that haunted the roads at night looking for someone to drain. I was gobsmacked to say the least- was there anything this creepy-Scottish-guy didn't know?

"How is she?" he asked, bringing me back to the present.

"All right," I shrugged. "Just worried."

"Aboot ya?"

"Yeah. She just wants to know I'm okay."

"Why nit phone 'er?" He inquired.

I sighed. It's not like I hadn't thought about it, but I wouldn't put it past them to trace the call and fly down to Arizona to look for me.

"I can't," I muttered. He only nodded, not questioning me.

I was drifting off to sleep again when a sharp burst of surprise and anger yanked me forcefully into Lissa's head. She was watching, astonished, as Dimitri held Ambrose up against the wall by his throat. His teeth were gritted and his eyes flashed dangerously as he glowered at the weaker dhampir.

Lissa finally got up the sense to speak.

"Dimitri! What are you doing! Let go off him!" She moved towards him but was held back by a cautious Christian.

"He knows where she is," Dimitri growled, tightening his hold on Ambrose, causing him to slowly turn purple. He was struggling uselessly against Dimitri's grip, but Dimitri didn't seem to even notice.

"He knows where Rose is," he repeated, not even looking round at Lissa. "And he didn't tell us."

My heart was beating manically in my chest and I was warring between joy at Dimitri's lack of control and anger at Ambrose for so much as _mentioning_ my whereabouts.

Lissa's reaction blocked out mine, however. Hope surged through her so strongly that it momentarily stole my breath away.

"What?" It was Adrian who spoke up. I hadn't spoken to him since our fight but I had been watching him through Lissa and he had seemed more haggard afterwards.

"Dimitri, let him go," Lissa encouraged gently.

Dimitri dropped his hand albeit reluctantly and Ambrose collapsed in a head on the ground gasping for breath.

"Now what do you mean he knows where she is?" she asked using the voice that would hopefully one day make her queen.

"You," he pointed at Mia who was perched on Eddie's lap, "said she could be in Russia again. And he," he jerked his thumb towards Ambrose, who had now staggered to his feet and was leaning against the wall, "said you were being ridiculous and that she hadn't even left the states."

"You know where she is?" Demanded Adrian standing up and clenching his fists. He was nowhere near as formidable as Dimitri but he was still pretty scary.

Ambrose only nodded, obviously not yet trusting his vocal cords.

"Where. Is. She?" Dimitri snarled. His hands twitched as if he wanted to reach out and grab Ambrose again. I was shocked by Dimitri's complete lack of apparent control and only stared in wonder as his emotions spewed out for everyone to see.

I really hoped Ambrose would stay faithful and not tell them but I also knew anyone would cave when faced with an angry Russian.

"She was headed to Vegas," he chocked out, rubbing at his throat. "I don't know where she is now."

"Vegas?" Lissa asked surprised. "Why is she going there?"

Ambrose looked at her then and I felt as if he was staring straight at me. _No, no, no, no!_ He was going to tell her, I knew it.

"She went for you." He told Lissa. "There's another Dragomir. Your dad, he had another kid. And Rose has gone to find them."

The silence following this statement was deafening as everyone stared at Ambrose in astonishment. Lissa's mind had gone blank with shock and normally I would have sympathised with her if I wasn't distracted by Dimitri who was the only person moving. He was on the phone jabbering away in Russian. I caught a few words of it like 'car' and 'phone' but the rest was complete nonsense.

Angrily he shoved the phone back on the hook with a bang, causing everyone to start. He strode angrily to the door and yanked it open.

"Where are you going?" called Lissa, regaining some composure.

"After her," he replied not even looking round. "I'm not letting her do this on her own. I'm not letting her leave me."

**AN/**

**Some translations:**

**Reckon we got another twa hours o' sunlight yet and then we'll be on t' road most o' the nicht an' ah. – Reckon we've got another two hours of sunlight yet and then we'll be on the road most of the night as well. **

**Nicht- night**

**Bonny – pretty**

**Freen – friend**

**I know Adrian kinda acted like a dick in this but he's a teenage guy and he was upset, give him a break.**

**Let me know what you think :)**

**MJ**

**Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN/ Thank-you to **_KissOfAShadow'sAngel, megan, Samma21, nicole, rivereq, Shadowkissedangel, fanpiretothemax _and_ Twilighternproud_ **for reviewing last chapter. You guys make me keep writing! :)**

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Academy novels are all the property of Richelle Mead.**

**Tell me what you think. :)**

**MJ**

**xxx**

_Are you lost or incomplete?_

_Do you feel like a puzzle?_

_You can't find your missing piece_

_Tell me how you feel_

_Talk ~ Coldplay_

**Fighting for a future: A Last Sacrifice Novel**

Shit, shit, shit! No! He can't come after me! If he does then everyone else will follow, I just _know_ it! I fidget in my seat, bouncing up and down clenching my fists on the cheap material. No!

I look around me trying to find some inspiration on what to do but I come up blank. There is _nothing_ I can do to stop him.

"Fuck!" I yell, throwing my fist into the dashboard and causing a dent. Alex throws me a shocked look and then surveys the damage. He probably says something to me as well but I've already drifted back into Lissa's head.

The room is in chaos. Several Guardians have joined them now and they are all arguing animatedly. Dimitri is talking urgently on the phone again while simultaneously arguing with two guardians who are refusing to let him leave. He has a backpack on his shoulder at his duster under his arm.

"как можно скорее."

"Belikov we cannot just let you walk out of here, we are under command."

"The Queen's dead. There is no ruler right now. час? не достаточно скоро."

That may be so but we still-"

"Двадцать минут? Прекрасный" He hangs up and strides purposely out of the room causing the two guardians to runs after him.

Lissa is sitting on the red loveseat beside Christian, keeping his hand in a death grip. She is finally starting to absorb what Ambrose told her and has gone into a state of shock. She had a sibling. _She wasn't alone._

Next to her, Christian was in a dispute with another Guardian who seemed to be trying to interview Lissa about what was going on but kept getting blocked by her over-protective boyfriend.

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

"We need all the facts so we can assess the situation-"

"No!"

On the other side of the room Eddie is talking to another of the Guardians. He seems a lot calmer than everyone else as he spews his lies.

"Guardian Belikov was just telling us about some of his time as a Strigoi. It upset the Princess is all."

"And what exactly did he say?..."

I was semi-relieved that at least my friends had the initiative to keep themselves from mentioning me or my whereabouts. With any luck it would stay that way and I wouldn't have a horde of Guardians after me as well.

Lissa's and consequently my, attention was grabbed by a quick movement just outside the doorway. Dimitri was there now wearing his duster and gesturing sharply to Liss. Comprehension dawned on her and she stood up, dragging Christian with her.

"I think I need a drink. If you could excuse us," she told the frustrated guardian, using a little compulsion to avoid an argument. He nodded brusquely and Lissa hauled Christian out of the room.

"I've got a car waiting. We need to go now," explained Dimitri urgently before ushering them down the corridor and out of sight. They hurried across the court, no one giving them a second glance.

"You're letting us come?" Lissa panted, trying to keep up with his long strides.

"Yes. I have a feeling I'll need you," Dimitri muttered before quickening his pace.

When they reached the gate Dimitri stepped back and let Lissa do her thing. However the dhampir on guard obviously wasn't as susceptible to compulsion as most and was taking a while to convince. I watched the frustration grow on Dimitri's face before he snapped, stepped forward and socked the guard in the face. Blood spurted from his nose as he fell to the ground unconscious.

Lissa and Christian's mouths were gaping open in astonishment and I'm pretty sure mine was too, though not for the same reasons. The two Moroi were probably shocked that he had assaulted another Guardian, I was just kicking myself for not thinking of doing that. It seemed so obvious now.

My thoughts temporarily pulled me into my own head and I looked around at my surroundings. We had stopped at some warehouses and Alex was outside talking with a man with a clipboard. Our last drop off in Phoenix before heading off to Vegas. Anticipation curled in my stomach. With any luck I could be in Vegas within six hours and then out again before the others even arrived. It was a slim to none possibility but there was still a chance.

Anxiety from Lissa caused me to slip back into her head again. They were running towards a beat up 1972 Citroën almost identical to the one Sydney got a hold of in Russia. When they jump in I half expect to be greeted with her Cropped dark blonde hair but instead I am met with a raven-black mane of hair.

Tasha.

Oh good God.

My heart clenches painfully when Dimitri throws her a brilliant smile.

"Thank-you for doing this," he implores.

She waves him off with a flick of her hand.

"No problem Dimka. We've been friends a long time. I'll do anything for you."

Was it just me or did anyone else hear the double meaning behind that? Anger brewed in me and I contemplated waiting for them in Vegas just so I could bitch slap her. I had nothing against her on principle; she was nice. So long as she kept her claws off my man we could be friends.

"Aunt Tasha?" Asked Christian slowly. "What are you doing here? I thought you were back in New York."

She smiled at him brightly.

"I was. But I was coming down to Court next week for the guardian assigning anyway. I heard of Rose running away and thought I'd come up early to see what was going on. Then Dimka phoned me about an hour ago and here I am."

Dimitri twists around in his seat to face Lissa and Christian.

"That's why I left Edison behind. I didn't want to ruin his reputation so close to assignment." He explained.

"What about Adrian? He's gonna be pissed you didn't invite him." Christian piped up.

Dimitri grimaced and turned his attention to the front again. They were now speeding down the back roads, taking corners at frightening speeds in a bid to get away from Court as fast as possible.

"He's meeting us at the airport. He has the money and resources to get us all to Vegas in about eight hours and we're going to use them. He's probably already waiting for us." His voice was blank and emotionless, not letting anything through and yet I had the feeling he was holding himself tightly in check. The thought made me smile temporarily before reality reared its ugly head and I came back to myself.

The lorry was moving again, with Alex back in the passenger seat. He kept throwing worried glances in my direction and looked on the verge of asking something. When he saw I had lost the vacant look I got when 'visiting' Lissa he spoke.

"Everythin' all righ' Lass? Y've been oot a lang time."

"My friends are coming for me." I gave him a brief recap, leaving out the whole 'wanted vampire' bit. "How long until we hit Vegas?"

"Aboot another hoor or so," he replied. "Y've been dead t' the whirld a good lang time. I thought y' might have lef' us."

"I'm fine," I reassured him hurriedly. "Can we go a little bit faster?"

He didn't answer, only shook his head but all the same the scenery began to whip past all the quicker.

The rest of the journey was uneventful but the tension in the cab was stifling. I was bouncing up and down in my seat like a jackhammer and wringing my hands together constantly. A brief trip into Lissa's head revealed they had just boarded a flight with Adrian and would land in Vegas in six and a half hours. This didn't help my nerves; I had a feeling my plans of evading them were quickly becoming fruitless.

When the bright lights of Vegas finally began to appear on the horizon I was practically vibrating in my seat. Alex had long since given up trying to calm me and instead concentrated on driving. When we pulled up at a loading station I jumped out of the cab in a hurry and started peering around for a map or signpost to direct me to the strip.

I was about to set off when a thin, calloused hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Hol' on Lass. You sure aboot this?" Asked Alex and the concern was back on his face.

I nodded assuredly. "I need to be here. This is what I want." Only the second part was a lie.

He sighed, looking upset.

"A' least take this," he handed me a piece of paper with a number on it. "That's my number. Gee us a ring if y' need any help. I'll be passin' back through in a couple wiks. I can easy gee y' a lift again."

I fought back tears and impulsively reached out to hug him. He stiffened in surprise before gently returning my embrace. I whispered 'thank-you' into his ear before turning around and bolting before I could change my mind.

It turned out I was only a few blocks over from the main strip. Most deliveries had to be made to the hotels and bars so it made sense. The city was just coming to life as the sun went down, the bright lights of billboards and casinos making it seem like daylight.

I wandered aimlessly for a minute, just looking around.

Now what?

Start at the beginning, I decided, choosing a random night club and walking up to it. I stopped short however when I glanced down at my clothes. I was wearing jeans and a long, stretchy top in blue that I had picked up cheap at a gas station along the way. Not exactly clubbing material.

I skipped into a nearby bathroom and wriggled out of my jeans. I curled them into a ball and lodged them behind a toilet, praying that no one would run off with them so I could come back for them later. I then tugged my top down until it reached mid-thigh and only hoped I could pull it off as a dress. I had no make-up on me but I splashed some cold water on my face to remove some of the evidence of my travelling.

Satisfied, I exited the bathroom and headed towards the club again. It was called 'Flamingo' with a large, flashing, neon pink sign above it. The bouncer let me in immediately when I flashed him my man-eater smile, his gaze lingering too long on my legs.

The interior of the club was flashy. Blue strobe lighting lit up the white booths and wooden dance floor as waitresses and waiters dressed in pink shirts and black shorts or trousers manoeuvred skilfully between customers, drinks balanced precariously on round trays.

The room was filled with people; human, Moroi and dhampir alike. I decided to start with the easiest option and sauntered up to the bar. I plopped down on one of the stools and immediately caught the attention of the bartender.

I ordered a coke so as not to seem conspicuous then struck up an easy conversation with him. He was tall with dark hair and eyes; not unlike Dimitri but he didn't have the same Russian God aura Dimitri did. Just as I had him relaxing I asked him my most important question.

"You work here regularly right? Do you know someone called Eric Dragomir?" He thought about it for a moment before shaking his head and going to serve someone else. I slumped but didn't give up. I repeated my actions at five other clubs only to receive the same results. I was about to give up and call it a night when a rather tall man sidled up to me. He was distinctly Moroi but his suit and hat kept his identity a secret.

"You won't find what you're looking for if you go about it like you have been." Said an achingly familiar voice.

I turned towards him and was met with the memorable green eyes of Victor Dashkov.

**AN/ I know this is a rather quick update but I have family coming up next week so I might not be able to update in a while. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think**

**MJ**

**xxx**

**Translations: **

**как можно скорее****- as soon as possible**

**час****? ****не достаточно скоро****- an hour? Not soon enough**

**Двадцать****минут****? ****Прекрасный****- Twenty minutes? Perfect.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN/ Shout out to **_Teal Angel, Rose's EVIL twin, nicole, fanpiretothemax, Twilighternproud, KissOfAShadow'sAngel, laineylane03 _**and** _rivereq_ **who all reviewed last chapter. Also to** _A Single Fragile Rose, CandiGal, _**and**_ ikarishipping_ **who have reviewed on other chapters since. I'm really sorry if I've missed anyone out but I want you all to know I love it when I get that email telling me someone has reviewed. Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Academy novels are all the property of Richelle Mead.**

**MJ**

**Xxx**

_And the worst part is_

_Before it gets any better_

_We're headed for a cliff_

_And in the free fall I realise_

_I'm better off _

_When I hit the bottom_

_Paramore ~ Turn It Off_

**Fighting for a future: A Last Sacrifice Novel**

"I feel there should be some dramatic music or something here," I mused. Truth be told I wasn't exactly surprised to see him here. The things life was throwing at these days made this seem almost tame.

"Ah Rosemarie Hathaway, do you ever change?" He asked in that snobbish voice of his.

"Rosemarie?" Inquired the guy behind the bar, who was now watching us curiously. "I thought you said your name was Rowan?"

Ah Crap.

"My mistake," intervened Victor smoothly. "You and your sister are still so alike. The curse of twins I guess."

"Twins?" The bartender's ears pricked up and he looked at me eagerly. "Identical?"

I nodded, playing along and immediately wished I hadn't when he practically started salivating.

"Is she coming in later? I wouldn't mind meeting her." He gave me a hopeful, leering look.

Urg.

"One thing a father should never have to witness is his daughter getting hit on." Victor's voice was stony and surprisingly convincing as he gazed impassively at the man.

I warred between humour at the terrified look on the bartender's face and acute horror at even the prospect of being related to this man in any way.

"Come, Rowan," he said, standing up and gesturing towards the door. We need to be getting back to the suite.

I slid off the bar stool and headed towards the door. Victor played the part of protective father by placing his hand on my shoulder and urging me forward. I resisted the urge to turn around and deck him and allowed the contact for now.

When we were out of the smoky confines of the club I immediately stepped away from him and spun around so I could keep him in my line of sight.

"Alright, what do you want?" I demanded, crossing my arms. Night had fallen and the air was chilly on my barely covered skin.

"We can't talk here," he stated calmly appearing entirely at ease and not as if he was a wanted man.

"Where then?" I growled impatiently.

"My motel room. We can be alone there."

"Yes, because it has always been a dream of mine to be picked up in a sleazy bar by a convicted criminal and taken back to him motel room," I replied sarcastically. "Try again."

He seemed more amused than anything else, his jade eyes sparkling.

"If we go anywhere else we run the risk of being overheard. I'm sure you understand the need to stay undetected for now. And besides you must be freezing seeing as you seem to have lost most of your clothes."

I scowled at him but couldn't think of an argument for his point so I begrudgingly gestured for him to lead the way. He set of at a gentle pace, showing no concern for anyone possibly recognising him. I wondered about how he was so easily going incognito, especially when we threw a wide fang-bearing smile to the receptionist of the swanky hotel he was staying in. When I asked him about it he looked at me with something close to disappointment.

"I am a Moroi and quite skilled when it comes to compulsion. The humans are weak and see what I want them to see."

"And the others?" I asked, thinking of the Moroi and dhampirs that were milling about in equal measures.

"I deliberately stay out of the limelight. If I cause no trouble then why should they bother an alone, old man? I am no threat to them so they in turn are no threat to me."

"Funny that. I never threaten anyone and yet I always seem to attract unwanted attention. Normally of the physical, violent kind."

He only smiled in response; flashing me his fangs and making me shiver.

He swiped his key-card through the slot by the door and a little ping notified us that it had opened. He pushed it open and then gestured me forward. I crossed my arms and waited defiantly for him to go first; no way was I letting him out of my sight.

"It's such a shame that common courtesy is viewed as a threat in this modern world, especially by those too young to appreciate it," he sighed when he realised I wasn't budging.

"I'd rather save myself the backstabbing if I can help it."

"I thought backstabbing was part of petty squabbles partaken by the naive and young," he pondered while striding into the room.

"I meant it in the literal sense," I inserted dryly, then stopped and stared as I took in the room.

It had to be the penthouse suite. A large, white four-poster bed dominated the centre of the room and was backlit by the city below as the wall behind appeared to be entirely made of glass. Stunning gold drapes hung along the walls, which were pale silver. A table and chairs in a dark, contrasting wood sat in the corner of the room, with a large, white sofa opposite them. A large plasma screen hung on the wall above an ornate fireplace which had an electric fire burning in it and cast a warm orangey glow over the room. Even the ceiling was exquisitely ornate.

"It appears even the naive and young can appreciate beauty," laughed Victor from behind me.

I spun around, cursing myself repeatedly for being so stupid and allowing him to slip from my view. He had taken off the long coat and hat he had been wearing and they were both hanging on a hook on the back of the door, which was now firmly shut. Victor himself was leaning against one of the walls, observing me critically. Without his cover-up I could see his hair was beginning to grey and the lines that had disappeared after Lissa's healing of him had begun to creep back. His illness had obviously started to affect him again.

"Stay where I can see you," I growled, glaring at him. He raised an eyebrow which caused me to scowl. Was I the only one who couldn't do that?

"You are a trained guardian. You graduated top of your class. Why should I make this easy for you?"

"How do you know that?" I spat, referring to him knowing how I graduated.

"I have my resources," he answered cryptically.

"Taken up stalking innocent teenage girls have we?" I asked snidely before something else occurred to me. "Where's Robert?" I really hoped he wasn't let the crazy ass man walk around by himself. Although Victor was hardly what I would call 'sane'.

"I would hardly call you 'innocent,' not by any means." He walked over to the table and poured himself what looked like a shot of whisky. "And my brother is staying out of the limelight."

"Half-brother," I corrected hoping to get a rise out of him.

His eyes flashed to mine and I saw the first spark of true emotion.

"Blood is very important to me," he snapped. "His blood runs in my veins and mine in his, therefore we are brothers in every sense of the word. Maybe one day you will appreciate the true meaning of family." He raised the glass to his lips and threw back the golden liquid in one, shuddering as it went down. "Which brings us to why you are here," he continued, becoming all business. "You are looking for the other Dragomir child so you can restore the family to the thrown are you not?"

"How did you-?" I started but he cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"It doesn't matter how I know. All that matters is that I do and I know where the child is."

"Where?" I exclaimed, newfound hope blooming in me.

"Here, in Vegas. It will end where it all started." I jumped to my feet, ready to rush out and grab the child but I was stopped by Victor's cold smile.

"You're not going to tell me where, are you?" I said bitterly. Heaven forbid it be that easy.

He shook his head, still smiling that irritating smile.

"Not yet. I want something in return."

"Of course you do," I muttered. "What do you want?"

"A few things. My first is I want Vasilisa restored to her rightful place immediately. That will be my top priority."

I nodded, confused. Why would that be so important to him?

He obviously noticed my confusion as he shook his head with the same disappointment I was earlier.

"I just said blood was important to me, and we are related, no matter how importantly. I care about Vasilisa and I want what is best for her." I nodded sceptically but refrained from commenting.

"What else to you want?" I asked, almost dreading the answer.

"When Vasilisa has regained power I want her to back the Moroi fighting movement as strongly as she can. I want that law passed."

"Why?" I blurted out before I could stop it.

"The world is changing around us and yet we vampires remain in the dark. If we are to ever become a part of the world today we need to make a place for ourselves in it. And that starts with the Moroi learning to defend themselves so we mustn't always be shadowed by those stronger than us. We were born with power and we should use it."

I only stared at him gobsmacked, unable to believe he had just said that. Everything he had just said I had been thinking since the proposal of Moroi fighting had first risen. Did that mean I was insane or he was sane? I don't think I wanted to know the answer.

"Lastly is something I know you cannot guarantee but it's something I would be greatly appreciative of if you could achieve. It's the deal breaker really."

I cocked my head to one side, dread forming in my stomach at the thought of coming this far only to lose everything.

"I only want your word," he continued, his eyes boring into mine with a sudden intensity. "I want you to promise me that by the end of this, no matter what you learn about me and my intentions you will let me and my brother walk away at the end of this and forget you ever saw us. We will not be horded by guardians who intend to hurt and separate us once again. That is what I want."

I didn't say anything, only regarded him silently. Could I do this? I wondered. Let this vile, destructive man free willingly? Yes, I decided. For Lissa I would do anything.

"Okay," I answered slowly. "I give you my word that you and your brother will not be captured again, not by my hand."

His eyes widened in surprise at my seemingly easy defeat. But what he didn't realise was that Lissa, Adrian, Dimitri or hell even Christian could just as easily turn him in and I would have kept my word. Kill two birds with one stone and all that.

"That's it?" He asked. "No sarcastic Rosemarie Hathaway comment?"

"Oh I've got plenty." I deadpanned. "I just didn't think the timing was right."

He surveyed me again for a moment before nodding, seemingly satisfied. He then pulled open a drawer in the table and pulled out a manila envelope. It was all very CSI. He tossed it to me across the short space between us and I caught it easily.

"Everything you need to know is in there. Go and make history Rose Hathaway."

I smiled at his corny comment and would have retaliated with one of my own if I wasn't suddenly yanked into Lissa's head during a fit of excitement and nervousness. She was staring up at the bright lights of the strip in awed fascination. The others were nearby; Christian looking ridiculously excited, Adrian looking nervous, Tasha looking unreasonably happy and Dimitri looking fiercely determined as ever.

The cavalry had arrived.

**AN/ **

**It's 2:01am here in Scotland and I am on my sofa finishing this up for you readers. Feel special :)**

**A brief question; what is the difference between a hotel and a motel because honestly I have no idea. Is there one? I'd love it if someone could tell me. Thanks.**

**As always let me know what you think.**

**MJ**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN/ Shout out to** _Laineylane03, Samma21, CandiGal, fanpiretothemax, ShadowkissedAngel, ELFINA01, Nicia, april, twimomlovesdimitri, Gabby123456789, peggy, nicole, Theawesomedimkabelikov, Rosalie Hathaway, Twilighternproud, SKDanielle16_ **and **_the mysterious anonymous person who didn't leave a name_**. Thanks for reviewing to let me know your still liking my story and for helping me with my hotel/motel mix up. :) You guys are awesome. 'Nuff said. **

**A few people have mentioned that they suspect Jill as Lissa's sibling and I have to say I agree. However I've read numerous fics where Jill is written into it so for the purposes of originality she won't be my illegitimate child. Just a heads up :) **

**Also there is a fair bit of swearing in this chapter, just to warn you. **

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Academy novels are all the property of Richelle Mead.**

**MJ**

**Xxx**

_They will not force us_

_They will stop degrading us_

_They will not control us_

_We will be victorious_

_Uprising ~ Muse_

**Fighting for a future: A Last Sacrifice Novel**

"Damnit!" I yelled, realising things had just got that much more complicated. I had the means to track down the missing sibling I had come all this way for but now without dragging Lissa – or anyone else for that matter- into it, while simultaneously letting them know Victor was my main source of knowledge so they could report him and thrown his evil ass back in jail.

Fuck. My. Life.

Just saying.

My outburst wasn't met by any manner of surprise from the elderly Moroi in front of me who only seemed to be regarding me curiously with an annoying little smile on his face. It made me want to punch him more than I already did.

Gritting my teeth to avoid doing just that I clutched the manila folder to my chest and stalked towards the door, intent on finding somewhere secluded to knuckle down and read whatever information Victor had been able to get a hold of.

However the Moroi in question seemed to have other ideas as he lithely wormed his way into my path, effectively blocking the door. Okay, now he was just asking for it.

"What are you doing?" I growled. _Don't hit him, don't hit him, don't hit him,_ I chanted, tying to remind myself he would no doubt be less than forthcoming with information if I gave him a black eye. Or a concussion.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked while leaning back against the solid oak meaning I really would have to hit him to get out.

"As far away from you as possible with any luck," I gibed feeling my anger rise.

He only shook his head, ignoring my attitude. The guy must have the patience of a saint. Most people would have started throwing things by now.

"You are not leaving Rose. Do you think I'm stupid enough to let you out of my sight with all the information I have and only your word in return? No. You will be staying here with me until I have what I want in one form or another." There wasn't an ounce of humour in his voice and his expression told me he was deadly serious. Still I couldn't help myself.

"Did you not hear me earlier? I'm not the sort of girl who gets picked up in bars and stays the night in strange men's hotel rooms. There is no way I'm staying here with you." I moved towards the door again, prepared to shove him out of the way if the need arose only for him to reach behind him and flick the lock. He then very deliberately slipped the key-card into the front pocket of his pristine white shirt.

Once again I resisted the urge to lunge at him and tackle him to the floor. I could easily overpower him, there was no doubt about it but Victor had connections in both the human and vampire world and I wouldn't put it passed him to put a hit out on me. Then I really would be royally screwed.

"You are really getting on my nerves," I hissed, my eyes narrowing into slits as I glared at him.

His only reply was another irritating smile.

I huffed, feeling agitated and not unlike a cornered animal.

"I can't stay here," I pressed.

"Why not?" he cocked his head to one side, smirking. "I can see no problem in it."

"For one, you want to keep a low profile and having a teenage girl holed up in your room will get people talking." I tried to be reasonable, hoping to win him over with logic.

"You forget, young dhampir, we are in Vegas. The humans will assume you are a common prostitute, the Moroi will assume you are a bloodwhore. Dressed like that you could be either or, really."

Ouch. That hurt. I resisted the urge to finger the scars on my neck and instead focused on the latter part of his statement.

"What's wrong with how I'm dressed?" I asked. I know I was technically only wearing a t-shirt but it stretched mid-way down my thighs and covered all the important bits. I'd seen others walking around in worse.

He raised an eyebrow in query. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

I scowled at him. "It's not like I have any money to buy anything else," I spat indignantly.

"I know," he replied. "Which brings me to my second point. If I were to let you leave, you have no money and no food. Where would you go? Your only real chance you be to do as you have repeatedly said you wouldn't; go home with a stranger. At least with me you know I'm not looking for added fringe benefits."

Urg. Didn't you just hate it when the bad guys were right?

"Are you sure about that?" I snipped, wanting him to show some negative emotion.

He gave me a look of disgust as he eyed me up and down like a piece of meat.

"I can assure I have much more refined tastes, my darling dhampir. You have nothing to worry about."

I snorted at that – nothing to worry about. Pfft. Yeah, right.

I finally gave in and backed away to collapse on the bed. I laid on my back and stared at the drapes on the four-poster frame.

"Fine," I conceded. "But you're sleeping on the couch."

The only reply I got was a maddening chuckle.

~o~oo~o~

I had begun to leaf through the information while I lounged on the huge bed and kicked my feet in the air. I know I should have been freaked out or at least uncomfortable by my situation but the truth of the matter was I wasn't. Weird and I had been on good terms with each other long enough for this to feel like the norm to me, which was a rather depressing thought if you think about it. So I didn't.

I sipped on my 'Hammerhead'-an extra strong frothy coffee-which was succeeding in keeping my eyes open even if it was making me jittery at the same time. The room service here was amazing.

The first few pages were focusing mainly on the mother on some of it was rather disturbing if you thought about it too much.

Name: Joy Sage Eastwood

Species: Moroi

Status: Non-Royal

Occupation: Show Girl.

Beside that in Victor's elegant scrawl he had written '_amoungst other things_.' Nice.

Stage Name: Kandy Kane.

Wow. Original.

It then went on to list her date of birth which was the most startling. By my calculations she was only in her mid-twenties which made me wonder how old she was when she had the kid. There was a detailed description of her family life growing up- a deceased father, flighty mother, two younger brothers to look after plus a disabled uncle. She was a runaway from what I could gather and Alex's fears for my future came back to me. I had no intention of joining that world but for the barely sixteen-year-old Joy there was no other choice. It was just so _sad._

I flicked through the rest of her life story, only paying attention to the underlined bits. Her last known residence wasn't that far from the strip if the address was anything to go by and her employment was also listed. A club called Dippy Coral that I remembered passing on my way here due to the water firing out of the top of it ever five seconds.

I flipped the page, hoping to finally find some information on the kid at last and I got my wish. However what I read made me spit my coffee all over the gold comforter.

_Daylin Riley Eastwood was born on July 17__th__ 2006, three years prior to the death of her father Eric Dragomir, who died in a car accident with his wife Madison and son Andre in daughter Vasilisa and dhampir Rosemarie Hathaway were the only survivors... _

"She's only five years old!" I shrieked sitting bolt upright on the bed and staring at Victor who was on the sofa talking animatedly to someone on the phone.

He raised his eyebrows at me and put a hand over the phone speaker.

"Why does that surprise you?" He asked.

"Because...because..." I sputtered unable to come up with a reasonable answer. The truth was I had always assumed that the child would be around about Lissa's age, give or take a few years. I had never expected the illegitimate child to be, well, _a child._

Victor grinned at me, showing his fangs.

"The world is a cruller place than you imagined, Rose Hathaway. Don't forget that." He then resumed his conversation with whoever it was.

I thought over everything I had been through in the last years and mentally argued with his statement. The world was just as cruel as I imagined it to be.

I stared down at the paper in my hand and sighed. A child. There was just something all the more brutal about imagining an innocent baby amongst all this mess and chaos.

I shut the folder and placed it on the bedside table. I needed a break before I started over thinking things. I flipped onto my back and closed my eyes, drifting into Lissa's head.

The whole gang were just exiting a club that looked suspiciously like the one I had first tried. Judging by the thoughts running through her head they had decided to do exactly what I had done; ask around the local bars and clubs. As long as they didn't speak to the bartender in the club Victor found me I should be okay as everyone knew me as 'Rowan' in the others.

"This is impossible," Lissa moaned, as she clung to Christian's arm. They had been trying bars for almost an hour with no luck. Put that together with the long flight and they were all starting to feel the strain.

"We're never going to find her like this," she added. "Isn't there any other way?"

"Can you think of one?" Asked Adrian shortly. His face was set in a scowl and he seemed nervous about something.

"Can't you get, like, a _feel_ of her through the bond or something," Tasha inputted, looking disgruntled. I'd imagine she thought this would be a fun weekend away not a night of traipsing through numerous bars looking for an MIA dhampir.

"It doesn't work like that," Lissa shook her head. "She can get into my head, hear everything I'm thinking, but I can't get a read on her." Which is more than unfair, she added mentally.

"How do you know she's not in your head right now then?" Tasha persisted.

"I don't. She could be for all I know," she shrugged and looked down.

"Well if she is listening, I hope she knows has pissed off at her I am. I haven't eaten in _hours._ I'm starving!" Christian grumbled, shooting daggers at Lissa, or well, me.

Insert maniac laugh here.

Dimitri's sharp voice cut through the grumbling of the group.

"Rose is here and we will find her. Until anyone has any better ideas we continue as we are."

"I still don't see why we can't split up," complained Christian. "It would be much quicker."

Dimitri stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Because I am the only person who can put up a defence against an attack and I will not endanger your lives."

"I can set Strigoi on fire!" Christian protested. I was surprised he said anything at all – I was fairly certain he was terrified of Dimitri. He must really be hungry.

"Strigoi are not the only threat," Dimitri said from between gritted teeth. "And setting humans, dhampirs or Moroi on fire causes unnecessary attention and you will probably wind up locked in a jail cell.

That shut him up.

They continued on as they were for another four clubs before they came to the familiar blue-lit room of Mind-blowing Thunder – the club where Victor found me.

Crap! I thought, as panic began to build in me. They were going to find me!

Dimitri strode up to the bar with a fierce look on his face that caused people to automatically move out of his way. God, he was hot when he was intense. Ahem.

The other's followed him less impressively but always kept within a few feet of him for safety reasons.

"Have you had a girl in here tonight, Rose Hathaway? Brown hair, short?" I bristled at the height comment – it wasn't my fault- but then began to panic again when I realised Dimitri was talking to the same bartender I had.

He frowned at Dimitri, looking him up and down his 6"7 frame.

"We get a lot of girls in here, you'll have to be more specific," he wheezed.

"Brown eyes, her hair's cut short to frame her face." I watched Dimitri frown as if warring with something before he reluctantly added "curvy."

I could see the moment the light bulb went off in the guy's head as he remembered me. His expression grew bright, excited and I immediately regretted not smacking him when I had the chance.

"No, she was never in tonight. Her sister was though, Rowan?" His sudden grin is full of lustful longing and he whistles lowly. "Identical twins right?"

Dimitri immediately sees through the poorly disguised lie as does Lissa. Hope and excitement bloomed in her at finally having a lead.

"Do you know where she went?" she piped up, leaning over the bar and staring directly into his eyes. I watch as the slight compulsion gives him a vaguely dazed look and he smiles at her.

"A guy came in, said he was her father. She left with him."

I watched as everyone frowns simultaneously. They all knew as well as I do that Abe went back to Turkey to attend some 'business' after I was released. It was rather funny to watch but it doesn't distract me from the rising panic.

"What did he look like?" barked Dimitri.

The barman shrugged. "He had a coat and hat on; I never really got a good look. Fairly old though, say early fifties? Looked kind of ill. That's all I got. Sorry." He turned away to greet another customer.

Dimitri slumped on the bar stool looking increasingly aggravated whereas I breathe a sigh of relief. Someone slides onto the stool beside him and taps him on the shoulder. Dimitri glared at the elderly man but amazingly he remained indifferent.

"I know who you're looking for," he says conversationally. Everyone's heads snap towards him hopefully, though I have a feeling Christian's eagerness is due more to the thought of impending food than finding me.

"Where?" Demands Dimitri, his voice nearly a growl.

The man regards him coolly. "He's staying in the same building as me; the Luxor. Same floor too, 29th. Seen him in the elevator with me. Can't tell you what room though. "

"Thank-you," exclaims Lissa, the excitement back in full force. Dimitri nods at him appreciatively and rummages in his pocket. He slaps some money down in front of the man who grins. "Much obliged."

I pull out of Lissa's head and leap up from the bed. I have to get out of here, they can't find me; it's too dangerous. But of course I can't. Ignoring Victor's curious look I sprint to the door and inspect the lock, hoping to find a way of opening it. I'm stumped however when I'm only met with a thin slot for the key card- no lock.

I throw a glare over my shoulder at the Moroi who is watching me amused. With a muffled scream I head towards the bathroom and lock the door. I briefly plan to stay in here and refuse to come out but that would achieve nothing. Lissa and the others were already in the elevator on their way up.

I dance on the spot nervously before splashing some water on my face to try and calm myself down. I'm just going to have to face the music, I decide. Or rather face the angry Russian God.

I take a deep breath and come out of the bathroom again. I sit in my original position and fidget anxiously. I anticipate yelling and swearing and probably complaints but what I'm afraid of most is Dimitri's wrath and they're only two doors away...

When the knock finally lands on Victor's door, I freeze in my seat. He stands and says a goodbye to the person on the other end of the line before heading to answer the door.

"So, does your hit-man want a raise or what?" I try to distract him. "I assume that's who it was as I seriously doubt you have any friends willing to talk to you for that long." He pauses and throws me a curious look tinged with what looks like the smallest amount of fear.

"Yes, Isadore feels he deserves more for his last hit. We agreed on a number," he states calmly as if he admits everyday to having a hit-man. I'm pretty sure my mouth falls open in shock and I momentarily forget the disaster waiting on the other side of the door.

That is until the door is opened to reveal my group of closest friends sans Eddie and Mia. Both parties stare at each other in shock before Adrian breaks the silence.

"Why do I have the strangest feeling of Déjà vu?"

Fuck. My. Life.

**AN/**

**I know! No Rose and Dimitri action this chapter either, but we're getting there, I promise. **

**I have no idea what Lissa's mum's actual name is so I made one up. I don't think it's ever mentioned in the books, and if it is then I don't remember.**

**Let me know what you think :)**

**MJ**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN/ Thank you to** _ELEFINA01, laura handy, Farmer Joe-Gothic Fairy, Rosalie Hathaway, KissOfAShadow'sAngel, crystal49s, Princess Steffany, BelikovsRoza1697, Nicia, fanpiretothemax, nicole, , laineylane03, CandiGal, Sunni D. Lockhart, TheVampLuvr1, ShadowkissedAngel_ **and **_rivereq_** for all your reviews. Much appreciated. I can't believe we're up to 116!**

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Academy novels are all the property of Richelle Mead.**

**MJ**

**Xxx**

_She's all alone again_

_Wiping the tears from her eyes_

_Some days he feels like dying_

_Some days it's not worth trying_

_Now that they are both worth finding_

_She gets so sick of crying_

_Extraordinary Girl ~ Green Day_

**Fighting for a future: A Last Sacrifice Novel**

Everyone was silent for an immeasurable amount of time where they just started at each other in stupefied horror. No one seemed to even notice I was hovering in the background wondering whether to make my presence known or just wait for the inevitable. Quietly I slid off the bed and shuffled slowly forward. My movement seemed to catch everyone's attention and snap them out of their stunned state. Five pairs of eyes swivelled to focus on me- Victor was still facing the door- and multiple emotions flickered across their faces; anger, relief, fear, irritation.

"Umm, hi?" I tried to break the awkward situation.

Lissa was the first to make a move, shoving past Victor and into the room, forcing him to stumble back a step. She then threw herself at me and wrapped her arms around my neck in a choke hold. I returned her embrace just as tightly, a small part of me happy that she was here; I had missed her.

"What the hell were you thinking Rose?" She drew back and looked at me demandingly while gripping the tops of my arms. If she had been a dhampir it would have hurt, but being a Moroi it was only uncomfortable.

"That I needed a holiday," I joked, hoping to avoid a massive confrontation. No one looked amused.

"This isn't a joke Rose!" Lissa exclaimed as everyone else filed into the room. Victor looked vaguely worried and when Dimitri shut the door and leaned back against it with his arms crossed he even looked a little frightened. I was just insulted – he hadn't ever looked afraid of me.

Lissa gained my attention again by slapping me sharply on the chest. "You just disappeared! _Again!_ I had no idea where you were! Have you any clue as to how worried I was! You can't just keep running out of my life Rose, I need you."

I sighed and rubbed my temple with my fingertips. "I know you do Liss. Why do you think I came all the way out here in the first place? I came for _you!_" I was getting frustrated about having this same old argument again; Lissa doubting me and me assuring her _she always came first._

"Why didn't you take me with you?" She demanded, bordering on hysterical.

"Because I didn't want you to end up dead!" I snapped. "Any of you," I added glancing around at everyone else. They had all moved further into the room except Dimitri who still hovered near the door, glaring at me. Christian and Adrian had taken up residence on the vacated bed while Tasha leaned up against the back of the sofa, making a small semi-circle around me as if they thought I would bolt at any moment.

"It's good you're so concerned about us," said Christian dryly. "But that doesn't explain why he's in your room." He jerked his head towards Victor who had once again sat down at the table and was observing the scene, that annoying little smirk back on his aging features.

"He picked me up in a bar and took me back to his room for some fun," I deadpanned. Christian's eyes widened fractionally before he caught on that I was joking. I sniggered.

"Rose," broke in Tasha softly. "We were just worried about you."

I sighed. "Yes, I know." I tapped my temple, my meaning implied.

"They why didn't you call and let us know where you were? Or even that you were still alive?" demanded Lissa.

"Because it's not safe!" I exploded, throwing my arms up in the air. "I've wound up boarding with an escaped convict for God's sake!"

Lissa snorted and looked at me in disbelief.

"You don't think we're just going to leave you here with him do you?" she asked.

"Well..." I hedged, unsure as to how to explain the deal I had made with Victor. Fortunately I didn't have to as the man in question did it himself.

"Actually she is staying here where I can keep an eye on her," he said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Dimitri growled. I swear to God he actually growled.

"We're not leaving without her," he promised.

Victor gave him an up and down look before coming to some sort of conclusion.

"I don't doubt that you would. Вы потеряли вашу душу однажды, почему Вы охотно оставите это снова?" He finished in Russian so only Dimitri understood. Though judging by the way Tasha stiffened I had an idea she knew what was being said. "I was merely stating that Rosemarie will not be leaving here until I have what I have been promised. As it so happens there is an adjoining room to this one, also booked out in my name. Well, my alias' name. I had a feeling we might be having more company. My brother is staying there at the moment, but things can be arranged."

Well, fuck me. He was a clever bastard, I'll give him that.

Everyone had identical looks on their faces that screamed 'No!' so I spoke up before an argument could break out.

"Perfect. We'll do that."

Everyone then looked at me with complete outrage in their eyes, minus Dimitri who remained stony faced though I could see his jaw twitch ever so slightly.

"Are you insane?" Questioned Adrian, speaking up for the first time. I had a feeling he was a bit wary of me seeing as the last time we spoke we both said some things we now regret.

I shook my head.

"No. Believe it or not I trust him on some level. And like it or not I need him. Plus, it's not like he could hurt us; the odds are certainly in our favour."

"Must be a very, _very,_ low level," he muttered before sighing resignedly. "_Fine_. I'll stay, for you."

These words seemed to have an impact on everyone in the room. Lissa groaned and leaned her head on my shoulder- which must have looked a little weird seeing as she's taller than me- and nodded her head in acceptance.

"Fine," she moaned. "_Fine."_

Christian followed Lissa's example and nodded his agreement.

"I'm in," Tasha stated, surprisingly calm despite the situation.

I looked towards Dimitri questioningly. He was watching me, an undecipherable look on his face. I half expected him to step forward and haul me over his shoulder then drag me kicking and screaming back to Court and I mentally began to build up my defence.

However, it wasn't needed in the end as he eventually gave me one slow nod, looking me dead in the eyes.

"I trust your judgement," he said sincerely, causing a grin to break out on my face. He didn't smile back or relax his stance and I had a feeling this was just the calm before the storm; no doubt I would get yelled at by him later.

"Now, for the love of God, please tell me this room has room service," begged Christian and I laughed before handing him the call-down phone.

~o~oo~o~

Later that night everyone was curled up in bed sleeping. Victor and Robert were in the main room, separate from us to stop any drama. It turns out the joining room was a 'family room' ie it had a double bed and two singles. Tasha, Lissa and I had been nominated to share the double – which was thankfully big enough so there wouldn't be any uncomfortable and embarrassing squashing – while Adrian and Christian each took a single each. Dimitri was lumped with the sofa though I had a feeling he would be staying up most of the night 'keeping guard' anyway. We were all full of pizza and bloated ourselves out on hot chocolate. It was almost a giant slumber party if you ignored the whole dangerous-undead-vampires-trying-to-kill-us-while-we-search-for-an-illegitimate-child thing.

The lack of sleep had finally caught up with everyone and we had called it a night. I could hear Lissa's heavy breathing on my right indicating she was asleep and the light snores across the room indicated Christian and Adrian were in the same state.

Despite all this I couldn't keep my eyes shut. The room was completely dark; the heavy blinds blocking out the lights from outside but I could see Dimitri's silhouette on the sofa. I could see the gentle rise of fall of his chest and he wasn't moving. Everything indicated he too was asleep but I knew, I just _knew_ he wasn't.

I warred with myself for a moment before I silently slipped out of the bed. Lissa mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over onto the spot I had just vacated. Feeling I didn't really have a choice now I tip-toed over to the couch and stood uncertainly above Dimitri's restful state.

Even though I was expecting it, I was still surprised when he abruptly sat upright in his seat. I let out a little squeak then quickly clamped a hand over my mouth to muffle the noise.

"Rose?" he asked softly. "What are you doing?"

"I didn't get a chance to speak to you earlier," I murmured, trying to keep my voice down.

He sighed and moved over so I could sit down. The electricity crackled between us due to the darkness and our close proximity.

"I don't think I would have spoken to you earlier," he whispered. "There would have been a large volume of shouting involved."

"What's new?" I joked and felt his smile in the darkness.

"You're right. I'd hate it if you were any different." He sighed and I automatically shrunk back from him.

"Why did you do it _Roza?"_

"You know why," I replied quietly. "Ambrose told you about...about Lissa's sibling. I have to do this for her. She means so much to me. I just want her to be happy."

"But why didn't you tell anyone else where you going? Why didn't you tell me?" There was a hint of vulnerability in his voice that I hadn't heard before and it made my heart ache.

"Because I wanted to protect you as much as I do Lissa. If not more," I revealed, an uncharacteristic blush covering my cheeks.

He was silent then but I heard his breathing pick up ever so slightly. Suddenly he reached out and yanked me into his side, enveloping me in his arms. He buried his face in my neck and inhaled sharply.

"What did I ever do to deserve you, you stupid, beautiful, girl?" He breathed.

My heart took off in my chest, beating out a disjointed rhythm that threatened to break my ribs. I briefly wondered if I was actually dreaming but this seemed all too real.

"You were just you," I whispered in response.

He groaned and tightened his grip around me. I sighed into the comfort of his embrace. His lips were on the skin of my shoulder – Lissa had given me some spare clothes after I explained my situation and I was now wearing a tank-top and pj bottoms- as he kissed me softly. My breathing was now embarrassingly loud in the otherwise silent room but I couldn't quite find it in me to care.

He peppered light butterfly kisses up and over my neck while he whispered softly in Russian.

"Я никогда не собираюсь позволять Вам идти снова, я нуждаюсь в Вас слишком много. Когда-либо не оставляйте меня Roza, пожалуйста. Никогда снова. Мое сердце не может взять больше вред."

"What does that mean?" I asked breathlessly as his lips descended on the corner of my mouth. He just shook his head and I felt him smile against my skin. "Tell me!" I demanded, possibly a little too loud, but I didn't care.

"No," he murmured and stopped any future protests from me by pressing his mouth firmly to mine.

Eventually, I thought sluggishly as I responded to him with rigorous fervour.

We kissed passionately, our bodies pressed together intimately on the sofa. I sighed softly as his hands wandered up the back of my top and caressed the skin on my back. Feeling bold I recuperated and he moaned into my mouth as my fingers danced over his skin.

He drew back and rested his head on the crook of my neck again. We were both breathing heavily and our bodies were pressed so close together that I could feel his heart facing in time with mine.

"We should stop," he said reluctantly and I pouted. He smiled and pressed one more kiss to my lips before lying down and pulling me down next to him.

"Я буду всегда любить Вас."

"Tell me what that means," I muttered sleepily, already feeling my eyelids begin to droop.

He shook his head, jolting me slightly and I snuggled close to him feeling more content than I had in a long time.

"Go to sleep Rose," was his only response before I was overcome by the darkness of sleep.

**AN/ **

**Okay-doke you know the drill. Tell me what you think. To sappy? Too soon? Just right? I live for your reviews.**

**Well that doesn't sound remotely sad at all...**

**Anyway!**

**Translations: **

**Вы****потеряли****вашу****душу****однажды****, ****почему****Вы****охотно****оставите****это****снова****? - You lost your soul once, why would you willingly leave it behind again?**

**Я никогда не собираюсь позволять Вам идти снова, я нуждаюсь в Вас слишком много. Когда-либо не оставляйте меня ****Roza****, пожалуйста. Никогда снова. Мое****сердце****не****может****взять****больше****вред****. - I'm never going to let you go again, I need you too much. Don't ever leave me Roza, please. Never again. My heart can't take any more hurt.**

**Я буду всегда любить Вас – ****I****will****always****love****you****. **

**MJ**

**Xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN/ Shout out to** _Nicia, Chansjq, raulie19, Jazminion, CandiGal, ShadowkissedAngel, rivereq, BelikovsRoza1697, laineylane03, ELFINA01, fanpiretothemax, missa27, Teal Angel, deliciouse, crystal49s, Rose's EVIL twin, nicole _**and **_Angelheart24._ **You guys rock :)**

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Academy novels are all the property of Richelle Mead.**

**MJ**

**Xxx**

_I'm falling,_

_I'm melting, like liquid_

_I run._

_Lovers all_

_And lovers none_

_But it changes everyone._

_For a moment, then it's gone, _

_It's fragile,_

_Precious_

_Count the seconds away _

_To the sound of your heart._

_What a beautiful day _

_To get lost in the dark._

_Amy Studt ~ Seconds Away_

**Fighting for a future: A Last Sacrifice Novel**

When I awoke in the morning I was sprawled on Dimitri's chest, my hand gripping onto his shirt for dear life. I relaxed my fingers and flexed them to allow the blood to return the feeling to my hand. I then propped myself up on my elbow and looked down at a sleeping Dimitri.

I smiled, noting the relaxed expression on his face and the small smile he wore. He was completely calm, his arm draped loosely around my waist as he slowly breathed in and out. I gently brushed my finger along the line of his jaw and over his lips. The smile on his face grew a little bigger but his breathing didn't change, indicating he was still deeply asleep.

So much for keeping guard all night.

Or maybe, said a small voice in the back of my head, he just wanted to make sure you didn't abandon him again.

I thought over my rash decision to up and leave as soon as I could and felt a simmering of guilt. At the time I had only been focused on my goal and gave little thought to those I was leaving behind, assuming they would be fine without me. And they were, physically at least. And if Dimitri did still love me like he did before- I still couldn't quiet the little voice of doubt in my head – then it would have hurt him more than I had ever originally thought it would.

With a sigh I pushed myself into a sitting position and eased myself slowly off the sofa, careful not to disturb Dimitri. I was just standing up when an arm shot out and gripped mine tightly like a vice. I froze and turned around, expecting to be met with Dimitri's warm gaze. Instead I saw his eyes were screwed up tightly and his mouth was turned down in a frown. He was still very much asleep.

I put my hand on his and tried to pry my arm from his grip but he only tightened his hold. I was about to wake him up when he let out a low, guttural moan.

"Roza..."

I froze again, my heart beating hurriedly in my chest as I listened with rapt attention.

"No...please...don't" he muttered and thrashed slightly on the sofa. I realised with horrible clarity that he was having a nightmare...about me.

"I didn't...no...Rose...please," he gasped as the first tear fell from my eye and slid down my cheek. To see him like this, vulnerable and in pain was something I had never witnessed and never wanted to witness again.

"Dimitri," I whispered, shaking him gently with my free arm. "Wake up. It's only a dream."

Dimitri lurched up slightly and his body tensed as he let out another incoherent groan.

"So much blood...Everywhere...taste...Please! "

"Dimitri!" I tried more firmly, conscious of the other sleeping people in the room. "Wake up, please!"

"Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose...dead...No!" With the last outburst he sat up abruptly on the sofa, his eyes snapping open; frantic brown meeting my own tear-filled eyes. His breathing was heavy and his grip on my arm had bypassed painful and moved onto numb. I would undoubtedly have a bruise but I didn't care when I was currently faced with Dimitri's helpless panic.

"Rose?" he croaked, seemingly unashamed of his fear. I had a feeling he wasn't fully awake yet.

I knelt down on the floor in front of him and ran my fingers lightly through his hair, hopefully giving him some comfort.

"You wouldn't wake up," I explained, my voice cracking and my chest aching. "It was a dream, just a dream. I tried, but you were-"

"Where were you going?" He interrupted the panic less obvious in his voice. He suddenly noticed his death grip on my arm and released me only to wrap his arm around my waist. Pain flooded to the area as my blood began to flow through it again but I ignored it as Dimitri pulled me towards him and buried his head in my neck.

"I was just getting up," I assured him. "I didn't want the others to find us like this."

He pulled back and frowned at me, the panic from his nightmare forgotten. Or at least pushed back for now.

"Why not?"

I sighed. "Because I don't want to have to explain this to anyone yet. Whatever this is." I gestured between the two of us pointedly.

His face fell and for the first time since I'd met him he looked uncertain.

"Are you ashamed of me?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"No!" I exclaimed, shocked. "I just want to keep this to ourselves for a little while. Please?"

He opened his mouth, whether to acquiesce or object I never found out as Tasha chose that moment to roll over and yawn loudly, showing she was awake. I stepped back from Dimitri automatically and he rose from the sofa as well. His hand hovered at the base of my neck, sending shivers down my spine, before it dropped to his side.

"I need to shower," he murmured. "But first promise me one thing."

"What?" I asked quietly as Tasha kicked about in the bed a bit, indicating she was trying to get back to sleep.

Dimitri stepped closer to me until he was just a hairs breath away.

"Promise you'll never leave me."

My heart stuttered in my chest and I tried to pull back so I could see his expression but he wrapped an arm around my waist to hold me in place.

"Please," he repeated. "Just promise me."

"I promise," I swore, my heart in my throat.

I felt him smile into my hair and then he turned abruptly and headed towards the bathroom, leaving me with a whisper of a kiss on my forehead.

I slowly sunk onto the vacated space on the couch and smiled stupidly to myself. Things were finally moving forward again for me and Dimitri and I couldn't be happier.

"Do you ever think you two are fighting for something that was never meant to be?"

My head shot up as I startled, no expecting a voice so close. Tasha stood before me in rumpled sleep clothes and messed up hair, her head cocked to one side. I hadn't heard her get out of bed, never mind approach me.

So much for my epic ninja skills.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"You and Dimka," she explained, sitting down next to me. "All you have ever done is fight for your relationship; fight for each other and in the end you have to wonder if maybe you'll ever stop fighting. And then you have to wonder if it'll be worth it in the end."

"It'll be worth it," I replied coolly feeling some level of insult.

She smiled sadly at me.

"I'm not jealous Rose. I wanted Dimka once, but I saw how much he loved you even before he rejected my offer. I've moved on. I'm just worried."

"About what?" I snapped, not liking the reminder of when she had nearly taken Dimitri away from me.

"Dimka's different. You say him this morning when he was asleep. He still dreams of his time as a Strigoi and it haunts him. He's not the same anymore. He's broken."

I gaped at her.

"You were awake?"

"Yes, I was awake. I just worry about you Rose. You're so young and you've already had to live through so much."

Before I could reply the bathroom door opened and Dimitri re-emerged. Tasha stood up from the sofa and gave him a dazzling smile.

"Morning Dimka!"

Dimitri smiled at her warmly before she scooped up her travel bag and moved past him into the bathroom.

"What was that all about?" Dimitri asked, looking slightly worried.

I just shook my head.

"Nothing I want to think about," I muttered before going in search of food.

~o~oo~o~

Later that morning everyone was once again gathered in Victor's room. Robert had slouched off after eyeing each of us distastefully and we were all discussing our next course of action. And by discussing I mean arguing.

"I don't see why I can't come. She's my little sister!" Demanded Lissa insistently.

"Because you're the most important person in this room and I'm not about to throw you out onto the front line!" I spat for what felt the millionth time.

"Wow, that hurts," said Adrian tiredly. He'd been in a particularly bad mood all day due to having to get out of bed before noon.

"Oh, shut up," I snapped exasperated.

"I agree that Vasilisa should stay here as an insurance policy if nothing else." Victor inputted, far too happily for my liking.

Lissa scowled at him in displeasure and opened her mouth to retaliate.

"Rose, Tasha and I will go," Dimitri interrupted. "We can all look after ourselves and will be in the best position to fight off an attack."

This of course brought on a round of protests and I sighed irritably.

"Shut up!" I shouted, jumping to my feet as my anger overflowed. "This is getting us nowhere."

"Well what do you suggest then?" Asked Christian looking as irritated as I felt.

"Exactly what Dimitri said," I replied. "It makes sense."

"I'm staying here," said Tasha flatly. "That way if we are attacked while you are away together with Christian we stand something of a chance."

I nodded in defeat. "Fine!" I exclaimed. "Dimitri and I will go. Case closed."

And that's how I found myself outside a reasonably clean council house with only Dimitri for company. A porch overhang cast the doorway and front wall into shadow. Trees lined either side of the building, creating an ominous atmosphere.

"Do you think she's in?" I asked as we rang the doorbell.

"She should be," Dimitri commented. "It's day time. I'm guessing she works nights in her profession."

I nodded in agreement and rang the doorbell again.

"I'm coming!" called an annoyed voice from the other side of the door.

The door opened to reveal a striking, young, Moroi woman. Her blonde hair hung loose around her shoulders and she wore form fitting clothes. She was tall and slender like typical Moroi by was slightly curvy, suggesting there was some human in her background. Her blue eyes were bright and clear.

Not exactly what I was expecting.

"Yes?" she asked her voice soft.

"Joy Eastwood?" I asked, just to clarify this was indeed her and not a babysitter or such like.

"Yes. Can I help you?" she asked, her gaze politely confused.

"I hope so," I said. "I'm Rose Hathaway and-"

I stopped when she closed her eyes as if in pain.

"You're here for Daylin, aren't you?" she whimpered.

I could only nod in response, suddenly hating myself. Why, in all my planning, had I never thought about how this would affect the child's mother?

She sighed ,sounding world weary.

"You better come in then," she said moving aside so we could enter.

The kitchen was small and pale but clean and not ratty like I had somehow expected. Joy fixed us all a cup of tea and sat around the table. She didn't speak of Daylin again, only made small talk about the weather and suchlike until she was done. She then sat down opposite us and cupped her hands around her mug, staring sullenly down at it.

"Eric talked about you a lot whenever I saw him. You were good friends with his daughter and he trusted you with her life. By default I trust you, even though I wish I didn't have to." She sighed sadly."I knew this was coming. I just never expected it to be so soon. But I assume that after Eric died and Vasilisa turned eighteen you need Daylin to get past the quorum. Right?"

"When you say it like that it makes us seem so cold hearted," I replied gently, feeling ashamed. Dimitri squeezed my knee under the table in a sign of support and I smiled thankfully at him.

"It's not cold-hearted," Joy disagreed. "This is no environment to raise a child in. I've always known that. I just...I hoped," she broke off on a sob and I felt even worse.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. Shit, this is not how this was meant to go.

She looked up at me and smiled a heartbroken smile.

"It's not your fault," she assured me. "Just promise me you'll take good care of her."

"I promise," I said for the second time that day.

She nodded in what looked like acceptance and rose from her seat.

"I'll go and get her then," she said briskly.

Before I could stop her she was off and out the door.

"This is horrible," I whispered to Dimitri as I laid my head on his shoulder. "I feel awful."

"I know," was his only response. What else could he say?

We waited in silence for a few minutes before Joy returned with her daughter in her arms. She was the spitting image of Joy, with pale blonde hair and a slightly taller height than would be expected for her age. Only her eyes were different. Instead of piercing blue they were jade green; Lissa's eyes.

I suddenly felt more sure about what was happening. This was Lissa's family and Daylin would have a much better life growing up as a Royal than she ever would growing up the daughter of a showgirl and stripper.

I stood up and walked over towards the pair. I crouched down slightly so I was eye-to-eye with Daylin and smiled in what I hoped was a reassuring way.

"Hello," I said. "My name's Rose. You're beautiful, aren't you?" I didn't have much experience dealing with children but I gathered compliments would be the way to go. And besides it was true; she was beautiful in an angelic way.

"Lala, say hello," said Joy softly, nudging her daughter gently.

Bright green eyes were suddenly boring into mine with intelligent intensity. I knew immediately this kid was smart.

"Hello, Rose," she said strongly, not showing any of the shyness I had expected. I straightened up and smiled at Joy, partly in apology partly in sadness.

"Rose is going to look after you from now on," said Joy gently with tears shinning in her eyes.

My eyes snapped to hers with the sudden realisation of what that meant; she expected me to raise Daylin personally. But what could I say? No? This was her daughter. And she wanted me to keep her safe. I only hoped I could live up to her expectations.

"Just like in the fairytale you used to tell me Mama?" Said Daylin quietly, not sounding entirely surprised by this revelation. "About the little girl who goes to live with the Queen and grows up with everything she ever want?"

"Yes," replied Joy sadly. "Just like that." She held Daylin tighter to herself for a moment before loosening her hold and letting her slide to the floor. Daylin looked up at her mother with bright eyes before moving towards me and wrapping her little hands around my legs.

"I want to be a princess!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"You already are," I assured her while stroking her hair hesitantly.

"Her bags are packed," said Joy calmly, but the pain in her eyes radiated through me. "She doesn't have much."

"Come with us," I blurted out, suddenly seeing how this could go entirely differently. Joy could come with us and keep Daylin and-

"No," Joy said softly. I looked at her in shock.

"You don't think I've thought about it? I don't belong at court. I've made something for myself here and I can't give it all up. Daylin deserves a life of riches and she can't do that with me in the picture."

Her cold logic was cutting but at the same time incredibly practical and I realised this was a mother who would do anything for her daughter.

"You can still visit," I promised. "She won't forget you, I know she won't."

Joy smiled weakly and stepped forward and crouched down in front of Daylin. She unhooked a golden locket from around her neck and placed it delicately around the little girl's.

"I know she won't forget. And neither will I." She whispered, her voice breaking as the tears began to fall. "But this is what is best for her, and if I can give her this one small thing then I will. I owe her that." She kissed Daylin on the forehead, lingering a moment before pulling back and standing up sniffing.

"You should go now," she said briskly as she brushed the tears away. I had a feeling she was only just keeping it together for the sake of the angel before us.

I nodded and crouched down to pull Daylin into my arms.

"Bye, mama. Love you," said Daylin sweetly while waving her hand in a good-bye gesture.

"Love you too, honey," Joy replied before turning to leave the room.

"I think we should go," murmured Dimitri in my ear from behind. I nodded, choking back my own tears at the horrible situation we were all in.

We were just heading out the door when a familiar nausea began to curl in my gut and I stopped short.

"Dimitri, take Daylin," I said slowly.

He looked at me confusedly before hoisting Daylin up in one of his arms. Her bag was wrapped around his other.

"You're going to have to run," I told him and watched as the comprehension grew on his face.

"Roza, no-"

"You have to," I snapped. "Or she'll get hurt you know she will."

Dimitri turned pale and it looked as if he wanted to do nothing more than protest but he nodded his acceptance.

"I'll come back for you," he promised. I shook my head.

"They come first," I quoted solemnly.

"No, Roza. You will _always_ come first with me. Always." He corrected passionately.

I looked at him steadily before reaching up and pressing a hard kiss to his lips. "Don't look back," I whispered before reaching for the door and pulling it open.

As expected two Strigoi immediately swarmed the house. I hit out, missing my target but at least giving Dimitri the opportunity to escape through the doorway and out into the sunlight. The Strigoi must have been lurking in the trees either side of the house and used the shadow of the overhang to approach the front door.

It was a man and a woman, the man looking more sure of himself, suggesting he was the elder of the two. They circled me slowly and I backed up against the wall to keep them both in my line of sight. Their eyes glowed like beacons in their pale faces, causing fear to spread down my spine. I fought it back and lunched, aiming for the man; the more threatening opponent.

My punch landed in his stomach but he barely reacted as he fought back. I did a roundabout kick which caused him to stagger backwards and hiss menacingly. I took the opportunity to glance around for the woman but she was nowhere in sight. I felt cold to my core only seconds before I heard the blood-curdling scream from Joy. Seconds later it cut off and I knew her life had ended.

Fury swept through me and I lashed out with new determination. I could have headed for the door and into the sunlight where they couldn't reach me, but these monsters had to _pay_ for ending the life of a bright young woman. For murdering a mother.

My stake was in my hand in a flash and I hurtled myself forward. The momentum caused us both to fall to the floor and I used the second of surprise to ram my stake through his heart. I panted, relieved but it wasn't over yet.

An animalistic cry sounded from my right seconds before I felt the impact of a body hitting my own. The woman had hurtled herself at me much the same way as I had just done. We fought on the floor, rolling over each other as we struggled for dominance. My stake was thrust from my hand and rolled away to the other side of the hallway, leaving me defenceless.

Panic burst through me as I realised how much danger I was in. The woman grinned triumphantly from above me before leaning forward and burying her fangs in my neck.

Pleasure and pain exploded through me as the endorphins hit, making me let out a giddy laugh as I was slowly drained of my vital liquid.

"Rose!"

I heard the voice as if through a layer of glass. My vision swam before me but I was still able to make out the blurred image of Dimitri approaching sans Daylin.

"No!" I shouted in a last burst on energy. "Don't look back! Don't look back!" I screeched hysterically as my vision began to fade to black.

The last thing I remembered before I passed out completely was the taste of copper and iron as blood was slowly dribbled into my mouth.

**AN/ Yes...well...Ahem. That wasn't meant to happen. Anyway let me know what you think. I have the next chapter mapped out in my head and it will be Rose's POV but I might do Dimitri's POV as an outtake either after this story is complete or before the next chapter. Let me know what you want. :)**

**Thanks for Reading**

**MJ**

**Xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN/ Thanks to** _Nicole, crystal49s, Twilighternproud, acr421, lainylane03, LovingTheSun1996, deliciouse, LaraJade17, MaggieChauvin, Courtney, KissOfAShadow'sAngel, rivereq, fanpiretothemax, ShadowkissedAngel, Rosalie Hathaway, ELFINA01,_ _Nicia _**and **_the anonymous reader_ **for** **all your reviews :)**

**Super Speedy update, I know. But this chapter just flowed. **

**There's been a lot of mixed reviews about Strigoi Rose, but bear with me; I'm a fully HEA believer. It just might take a while to get there. And then again my HEA might be different to yours. **

**I've decide to continue with Rose's POV for this and I will post Dimitri's POV either once it is written or after this story is finished. **

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Academy novels are all the property of Richelle Mead.**

**MJ**

**Xxx**

_We live until we live no more_

_Travel with the dead black eye_

_Before it's coming, coming_

_Gone_

_Kings of Leon ~ Frontier City_

**Fighting for a Future: A Last Sacrifice Novel**

Death was not how I ever expected it to be.

I had been brought up to believe that Strigoi were monsters fuelled by uncontrollable bloodlust and violence. And yes, the hunger was there in the back of my mind, gnawing away at my senses but that didn't mean I had the overwhelming urge to maul everyone I saw walk past me on the streets. I could control it; I just didn't _want_ to.

It had been three days since I had been turned. _Awakened._

And what an awakening it was.

The night work which I was now forever bound to was not as dark as I had expected. It wasn't the world of shadows and death but the picture of clarity. No dark space held a threat to me anymore, no fear spiked through me when I stalked the streets. I was never in constant fear of being hunted, for now I was truly the hunter.

And the power. Oh the unimaginable power that came with this new body. I was faster, stronger, quicker on my feet than I had ever been before. I was the ultimate warrior.

The ultimate killer.

I had fed twice since I had been turned. The first 24hours of my awakening were disorientating and I couldn't control myself, much less act correctly in public to avoid revealing myself. On the second day however, I had calmed enough for Kacy – the woman who had turned me – to take me out of my first hunt.

The adrenaline that pumped through my system as my victims life was bled into me was indescribable. I had always been vaguely repulsed by the Moroi needing to feed from humans to sustain their strength but now I pitied them. Never could they ever feel the exhilaration of someone's life flowing into their own. Except those select few brave enough to enter into this life of wonders.

I sat perched on the roof of the small country house on the outskirts of the city overlooking the strip. I watched the mortals milling around like ants, unaware of the predator that lay in wait. They were weak, inferior, and we were the strong, the resilient.

The free.

I was finally free from the controlling life of a dhampir guardian that I had lived with for years, and resented just as long. Now I made my own choices and only ever thought about _me._ The only life I had had to protect was my own, the way it should have been.

Kacy came out of the front door and clambered up the wall until she was seated next to me. She and two male Strigoi – Cole, who I had murdered during my assault and Brandon who was currently out on the hunt – had commandeered the house a week ago when they had heard of my impending arrival. And by commandeered I mean they had eaten the previous residents. Trees surrounded the area, creating a well-hidden hide away.

"We'll need to move in on them soon, before they vacate their previous establishment," Kacy stated, not looking at me. She was only a decade old and a Moroi previously so she was weaker than me. Although technically she was my superior in rank, I was a trained dhampir and one of the best out there; she was afraid of me. It wouldn't be long before I took over her position and eventually Brandon's to become the leader of this pack. I was the most lethal and therefore the rightful leader, given time.

"We'll move in tonight," I told her. "They will probably still be in mourning and in no position to move on just yet."

A twisted smile lit up Kacy's face as she turned towards me. Excitement and anticipation sparked in her eyes and was mirrored in my own. Tonight was going to be _fun!_

"Yes," she hissed. "You're right. The mortals are weak, controlled by emotions."

"It'll be like swatting flies," I agreed with my own wicked grin.

It turns out that Kacy's coven had a goal that I would be immensely helpful with. Turns out word of Dimitri's re-dhampirism had spread like wildfire through the Strigoi community and the immortals feared for their immortality. They therefore decided to eliminate the problem at its source. Basically, kill off the spirit wielding Moroi, Vasilisa Dragomir to stop her doing it again. And what better way to get to Lissa than via her best friend? So I became the key element in the plan and I was out for blood.

"We should hunt first," Kacy inputted after a beat of silence. "Gain any extra strength we can."

"Do you doubt my capability?" I hissed, flashing my red-rimmed eyes at her.

"No!" She immediately backed up, the movement a sign of weakness. Maybe I would have to destroy her after I asserted my dominance over her. "It was only a suggestion."

I grinned maliciously at her.

"I think you are an over-eager pup only looking forward to your next hunt," I taunted. "A little baby looking for something to play with."

She hissed at me and bent into a hunting crouch, coiled and ready to spring.

"Take that back," she snarled, her brilliant, black hair a billow of midnight around her pale features. She was a magnificent being in appearance but she lacked in nearly everything else.

"No," I said simply while rising from my sitting position and mirroring her crouch. "You are pathetic, weak no better that a disgusting mortal-"

I was cut off from finishing when she lunched at me. The attack wasn't entirely unexpected but the force of it still knocked us both off the roof and sprawling to the ground in a heap. We wrestled, much the same way we had when we had first met, except this time my strength easily bypassed hers and I had her pinned in under a minute. She was panting as she wriggled beneath me whereas I was barely out of breath.

I grinned at her and bent down until my fangs grazed her neck. She froze beneath me and let out a tiny whimper.

"Shall I do it?" I whispered against her skin. "Mark you as mine. You'd have been beaten by a three-day old newborn. Maybe it would be kinder to kill you." My teeth grazed her skin again and she hissed in anger.

"You were a dhampir," she spat. "I was Moroi, I had no training like you did."

"You've been a Strigoi for ten years," I replied harshly. "And still you can't fight. You are utterly useless."

Before she could utter anymore protests I sank my fangs into her neck. She cried out in pain as I slowly drank from her. There was no pleasure in this, it was all remotely about dominance and her learning her place beneath me. It wouldn't kill her and there would be no lasting side-affects – only a raised scar on her neck similar to the one's I had gained after being fed from in Russia.

Thoughts of _him_ caused my anger to spike and I bit down further into the pliable flesh. Kacy shrieked in pain but I ignored her as thoughts of my planned revenge filled my mind. He had treated me like a lowly bloodwhore and soon he would find out what it was like to be kept as a toy to the immortal.

I ripped my fangs out of Kacy's neck and thrust her away from me. She crawled onto her hands and knees, panting. Even as I watched the deep gash in her neck healed over and left behind it's ridged scar.

"You are mine," I growled lowly. "Do you understand, little monster? You are mine."

She nodded her head but didn't look up at me. Satisfied with her acceptance of her position I reached out and hauled her to her feet. She wobbled slightly but quickly regained her balance. I smiled evils at her.

"And now I think it's time we get some Moroi blood in you before you become the first Strigoi in history to faint from blood loss." I turned around and ran through the trees heading into town, knowing without a doubt that she would be following me.

~o~oo~o~

The streets were blindingly bright to my new intensified vision, causing me to skitter into the shadows. Kacy followed me diligently and I revelled in the power her submission gave me. We crept along the edge of buildings and skulked down alley ways searching out an unprotected Moroi to feed on. Not that I was afraid of a fight with a guardian, just that Kacy was in too weak a state to put up any kind of useful defence.

We eventually stumbled along a pair of teenage boys teetering along a back alleyway, obviously drunk out their heads. Unluckily for them it wasn't safe on the streets tonight. There was nothing stealthy about our attack – what was the point when they were so intoxicated?

I went for the taller, snapping his neck and sinking my fangs into his flesh before he could react. I moaned as I felt his vital life liquid flow into me and become absorbed in my muscles, strengthening me. When the body was empty I dragged the corpse to a nearby dumpster and tossed it in for the trash man to pick up in the morning.

Kacy mirrored my action and then wiped her mouth in glee, getting rid of any leftover blood spatter. She was jittery and excited as she basked in the warmth of her recent meal but my attention was grabbed by a movement at the mouth of the alley.

A figure stood there, illuminated by the light of the strip behind her. Her tall statue and pale skin made her instantly recognisable as Moroi but the shinning green eyes and blonde hair revealed her identity.

Lissa.

_Something_ stirred inside me as I viewed the absolute horror on her face and the green tinge that grew on my skin. I hadn't known she was coming as the bond had become decidedly muted since I was awakened.

"Well, look at this," I purred with a malicious smile. "Our little Princess is out all by herself when she should be at home, safe in bed. Looks like we get desert tonight Kacy."

Kacy laughed loudly and Lissa took a step back in surprise; she obviously hadn't expected to have company. I smiled widely at the fear on her face.

"Come on Liss," I sang as I approached her slowly. "I let you bite me now it's my turn. Fairs fair and all that."

Without warning she turned around and ran back the way she had come. I grinned in anticipation of the chase and took off after her, Kacy hot on my heels.

When we rounded the corner we came to a fork. Lissa's figure was visible half way down the right one and I slowed my pace, not wanting this to be over too soon. Kacy threatened to overtake me but I growled at her; reminding her of her place.

"Liiiisaaaaaa" I called, tauntingly and then gave a wicked laugh as she stumbled.

As she reached the next turning I sped up again until I was mere feet away from her. I gave a high pitched screeched which caused Lissa to jump again. I laughed just as we both rounded the corner, Kacy just behind us.

However when I saw what was waiting for me around the corner I stopped abruptly. Several guardians stood in wait, faces grim as Lissa darted between them. Alberta was there, looking steely and determined as was Stan. Dimitri stood central to the group looking pained and pale, his clothes and hair ragged. The Moroi were protected behind them but I could see the faces of Adrian and Christian over the crowd. The most dominant feature on their faces was horror.

"Well, this complicates thing," I said conversationally and heard Kacy snort from behind me. Dimitri flinched at the sound of my voice and I smiled, revealing my fangs.

"I'd love to stay and play," I continued. "But apparently I have to change my plans a little bit. I wasn't expecting the guardian horde."

I began to move backwards slowly and the small movement broke them out of their stupor. All the guardians started heading towards me so I whipped around and started to run full pelt in the other direction. Kacy kept pace with me the entire time and together we scrambled up the side of the surrounding buildings until we were running across the rooftops.

I headed back the way we had come and crouched on top of the building closest to the Moroi. They were gathered together in a circle talking animatedly. Some of their words floated up to my perch and I grinned into the night before I got up and turned back towards the country house.

So they wanted to turn me back into a dhampir did they?

Well then, let the games begin.

**AN/ **

**There we go then, Strigoi Rose. **

**Let me know if you like it or loathe it :)**

**MJ**

**Xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN/ I want to thank everyone who left kind reviews or constructive criticism in their reviews. They made me feel so much better, as I was really nervous about everyone's response to the last chapter. Strigoi Rose isn't something you see in many LS fics. **

**I've had mixed response to this; some of you seem to love it, others aren't so sure and some seem to just hate it. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion but I want you to bear with me as Rose turning Strigoi does have a purpose behind it. The title of the next novel is Last Sacrifice and I can't find anything else more sacrificing than Rose giving up her soul for Lissa and her family. There are more twists and turns coming up, though what I said last chapter still stands true, there WILL be a HEA and I just hope you stick with me until we get there. I have the whole thing mapped out in my head so I know where it is going and you don't need to worry about there being an epic bloodbath at the end. There won't be. **

**Okay, Rant over :) **

**Here's the next instalment. **

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Academy novels are all the property of Richelle Mead.**

**MJ**

**Xxx**

_Tomorrow's getting harder_

_Make no mistake_

_Luck ain't even lucky Got to make my own breaks_

_It's my life_

_It's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_Bon Jovi ~ It's My Life_

**Fighting for a Future: A Last Sacrifice Novel**

The sun had risen and set on another day in Vegas. Brandon had returned just before dawn and I had filled him in on current events. He hadn't even questioned my position in the group but simply accepted I had replaced Kacy in second. I respected Brandon and his ideas; he had been a dhampir in his mid twenties before he was awakened and knew the way of the world and how things run.

"Do you any idea where they're stationed?" he asked for the millionth time.

"No," I growled. "They'll have moved on now. Plus with the increased guardian numbers they'll probably have a safe house somewhere."

"They used the Princess as bait to draw you in. If we can find her, we can find the others," inputted Kacy.

I blinked at her disbelievingly.

"If we find the Princess," I said slowly. "Then we don't _need_ to find the others."

Kacy at least had the decency to look embarrassed before she stood and shuffled out of the room. I sighed in frustration as a watched her go.

"She isn't the brightest tool in the box, is she?" I mused, mostly to myself.

Brandon laughed.

"You could say that. I awakened her because I felt sorry for her, she had nothing going for her in her life and I thought she would fare better as an immortal. Obviously I was wrong."

"Then why not destroy her?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Cole was attached to her. I probably will now that you've destroyed him."

I grinned at him cheekily.

"He attacked me first, if I remember correctly," I defended myself, but not feeling an ounce of remorse. Truthfully I felt very little these days beside anger, hunger, curiosity and very occasionally a dull longing that I didn't fully understand.

"Yes, and I learned never to cross the great Rosemarie Hathaway unless you want to end up six feet under." He responded drily.

That got me thinking.

"What _did_ happen to his body anyway?" I asked.

He shrugged, not appearing to care.

"The alchemists probably cleared it up. That's what they do. It's nothing we need to worry about anyway – we will live forever and I hope to see the day when we vampires come out of the dark. Figuratively speaking of course.

I nodded distractedly, but my thoughts turned to Sydney, the only alchemist I knew personally. Did that mean she was in Vegas as well? Or at least close by? For some reason the thought unnerved me.

"So what are we going to do about this," Brandon interrupted my thoughts and brought my attention back to the series of blueprints we had spread out across the table. I dove back into making up a plan, pushing my feelings of unease to the back of my mind.

~o~oo~o~

After spending the best part of an hour and a half trying to hash out a plan Brandon and I both agreed that we would have to go and scope out the city to see if we could figure out the opposition's movements.

We travelled together into town around about midnight when the town was buzzing the most, to decrease the chances of us being spotted. Once we reached the town limits we separated from each other so we could cover a larger area in less time. I headed directly towards the centre of the strip while Kacy took the north end and Brandon took the south.

Scuttling across Casino rooftops was a thrilling experience. Normally heights and I had a mutual understanding; if I stayed away from them they would stay away from me, but being immortal removed my fear of plunging twenty stories to my death. Mainly because I knew I couldn't die. Not like that, anyway; a stake through the heart was the only sure way to take me down now.

I frowned at the wayward thought and remembered a time when this situation had been reversed. I was the weak dhampir searching for the 'evil' Strigoi. I remembered with sudden clarity how it had felt to know the man I had loved wanted nothing more than to rip apart my soul and make me into...into what I was now. I loved the freedom of being a Strigoi but something inside me wouldn't stop telling me that that was just...wrong.

I shook off the thought as my attention was grabbed by a familiar voice floating up to me from the ground below. Peering over the edge of the building I saw the unmistakable figures of Dimitri, Lissa and Adrian plus four other guardians I knew by face but not by name. More surprisingly Victor and Robert were also amongst the group, though I don't know why I was shocked; their presence here would have been common knowledge as soon as the other guardians were called in.

Quietly I slid down the drainpipe that ran the length of the building until I was balanced on a ledge less than two meters above them. They were all dressed up to fit in with the crowd although in my opinion Lissa looked like a desperate bloodwhore.

Hmm, I wonder if I would get the chance to drain her or if I would have to execute a hit and run.

I refocused on the group below me and realised they seemed to be in the midst of an argument.

"This is never going to work," Lissa insisted, sounding exasperated. "She's not exactly going to jump us when we're surrounded by all this security." She gestured to the guardians who were dressed inconspicuously but still stuck out due to their stiff posture and systematic scanning of the area.

"Rose is resourceful," intoned Dimitri. His voice was a complete monotone and his expression appeared bleak, lifeless. That _something_ twisted in me again and I clenched my hand over my chest automatically. "We don't know how many other Strigoi she has gathered to help her. We need the protection otherwise your life will be at risk and everything Rose has ever fought for will go to waste."

"I think I agree with Liss on this one," argued Adrian. "Rose isn't stupid and she'd never approach us with this many guardians around. We need to lower the numbers or risk losing her completely."

Dimitri made a strangled noise in his throat that I wouldn't have heard without my increased hearing. None of the Moroi or dhampirs close to him reacted so I figured they heard it.

Dimitri raised his head to the blackened sky as if seeking answers from above and revealed his tortured expression to me. I took in his hard features, his pale face and his blazing eyes; all signs of a dying man waiting for execution. That gnawing _something_ twisted tighter in the coils of my stomach and my breath caught. What was happening to me? Was something wrong with me? Had my transition to Strigoi somehow gone wrong and I was only starting to feel the effects?

"Rose?"

Startled, I hadn't immediately realised that by raising his head towards the sky that I was immediately placed in Dimitri's line of vision. Several pairs of eyes flashed upward and landed on me, where I was crouched like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Rose!" shrieked Lissa, her voice showing both fear and relief as her jade eyes met mine with desperation. "Rose please, we just want to help you!"

I laughed hysterically. Help me? She was the weak mortal. I didn't _need_ her help.

"Oh Lissa. I don't need anything from you. I've never felt as alive as I do now. I've never felt so _free!"_

Everyone's expression turned to equal looks of fear as I smiled coldly down at them. Yes, they would forever be beneath me now as I ruled over them; an immortal power.

It was then I noticed two of the guardians had broken off from the group and were hurrying into the building. I realised with startling clarity that they were heading towards the roof to herd me in like an animal.

I hissed menacingly and drew back from the edge of the ledge until my back was flat against the wall. I eyed the drainpipe I had previously slid down and calculated my chances of getting back up it and onto the other rooftops before the dhampirs could ascend the stairs. They didn't look good. I was trapped, caged in.

"Rose, please," Dimitri cried, obviously seeing my desire to flee. "Try and remember who you are. This isn't you! You have to fight it Rose! You have to fight it!"

"_This_ is who I am," I hissed gesturing down at my body. "And I love it; the freedom. Not having to spend every second of every day putting myself second to _you_," I directed the last line towards Lissa who flinched under my vicious gaze.

Dimitri's gaze didn't waver from mine. "No it's not. I _know_ you Rose, this isn't who you are."

"People change. In more ways than one," I pronounced.

Small bits of grit and rock fell from above and landed on my shoulder. I glanced up to confirm that the guardians had indeed reached the roof and boxed me in. I growled in frustration and glared down at the group below me. I took in Victor's expression for the first time and I was surprised to see regret there. Robert was his same slightly deranged self by his side and seemed unaware of what was going on around him but Victor's expression most confused me. Regret for what? I wondered distractedly, before Dimitri reclaimed my attention.

"You're not a killer, Rose," he whispered. "Not by any estimation are you ever going to be a cold-hearted killer."

"That's where you're wrong. Would you like to know how many people I have drained in the last four days? Would you like to know who is next?"

To that, he had no answer thought his face showed his desire to argue. I used his momentary distraction to jump quickly down from the ledge and sprint out into the crowd. I only had a split second head start before the others realised what I was doing and took off after me, Dimitri in the lead. I was faster than them by quite a margin but the thick crowds were hard to manoeuvre through and slowed me down considerably.

After shoving a heavily intoxicated teenager out of my way I felt a large hand grip my upper arm and yank me to a stop. I looked up into the pleading brown eyes of Dimitri before I began to try and shake him off. His grip was unrelenting but I was stronger and it wasn't before long that I heard the satisfactory snap of his fingers breaking.

He didn't cry out like how I would have done had I still been dhampir, but his hold loosened enough for me to pull free. Unfortunately by this point the other two guardians had caught up with us and they each twisted one of my arms behind my back. People around us were screaming and running in a panic but we all ignored them. I was snarling and twisting against their hold, trying to break free but with little success. Three against one were never good odds but when one of them was the notorious Russian God, really I never stood a chance.

"Go on then," I hissed, looking Dimitri straight in the eye. "Kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you Rose; I'm going to save you. Just like you saved me."

I barked out a laugh.

"I think I'd rather you killed me," I spat and watched satisfied as he flinched under my gaze.

"No Rose, you don't," he whispered, his voice wavering and his eyes pained. "Believe me, no you don't."

I had an angry retort ready but I was interrupted when a heavy body collided forcefully with mine. The guardians behind me staggered back but I remained firmly on my feet. Looking up I saw Brandon swiftly breaking the neck of one of my captors and I grinned triumphantly. He looked up and caught my eye, grinning in return before reaching out a hand and locking onto my wrist. He started to pull me away, back to safety before the other guardian secured his other arm tightly behind his back in a similar position to how I had just been. Dimitri stepped forward with professional purpose and plunged his stake efficiently between his ribs.

I let out an animalistic cry of rage and prepared myself to attack Dimitri, this time taking no prisoners. I wanted blood, and I was going to get it. Just as I sprung forward to fulfil my wish another body stepped into my line of attack and we both barrelled to the ground.

With stunned admiration I realised it was Adrian. The pitifully weak Moroi had actually managed to interrupt my attack, although it would cost him his life. I had to admire his bravery.

I bent my head down until my lips were right next to his ear. He struggled beneath me but I well outmatched him in strength.

"I wonder what you taste like," I murmured seconds before I sank my teeth into his neck.

He let out an agonised cry and thrashed against my hold. I was giving him no pleasure in this bite; it was all about the pain.

However through my blood filled haze I failed to notice his arm swing up beneath me and bury something deep in my chest with surprising strength. White light burst around us, forcing my head back and breaking my connection with Adrian's neck. Warmth flooded through me, as colours dulled around me and my sight weakened. Rational thought returned and along with it came the horrible realisation of the monster I had been.

I stared down at Adrian beneath me; eyes glazed over and blood slowly trickling from the deep gash in his neck. His hand still wrapped limply around the stake that had given me my second chance at life.

The stake that had taken his away.

He had sacrificed his safety and his life for me and I had killed him.

No, not the monster I had been, I thought. The monster I _was._

"_No!"_

**AN/ **

**Oh God, don't kill me. I'd had this idea circling for a while and finally got it down.**

**We're not finished yet, please remember that before you decide to come after me with torches and pitchforks. I'll try and get the next instalment out by either Saturday or Sunday and the promised DPOV by next week so I don't leave you hanging for too long. I have the next chapter more or less mapped out, so it shouldn't take too long to get up.**

**On the plus side Rose is a dhampir again, which should cheer some of you up :) I never planned for her to stay Strigoi long but it had to happen if I wanted this story to go the way I wanted it to.**

**Let me know what you think. **

**MJ**

**Xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN/ Thanks to** _rivereq, Nicia, laineylane03, Twilighternproud, Jazzy, Lilysmum, deliciouse, 'the anonymous reviewer,' lorin-nicole, ELFINA01, Rosalie Hathaway, lynnHathaway, crystal49s, twimimloverdimitri, XxHollywood VampiresxX _**and**_ fanpiretothemax_ **for all your kind and reassuring reviews :) They made me feel so much better**

**Please listen to the song for this chapter if you haven't already as it is amazing :)**

**Okay, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Academy novels are all the property of Richelle Mead.**

_How I wish I could choose between_

_Heaven and Hell_

_How I wish I would save my soul_

_I'm so cold from fear_

_I guess it's time I run_

_Far, far away_

_Find comfort in Pain_

_All pleasure's the same_

_It just keeps me from trouble_

_Tears and Rain ~ James Blunt_

**Fighting for a Future: A Last Sacrifice Novel**

Oh God, oh God, of God.

Fear, pain, disgust, horror, I felt it all as I stared down at the lifeless body of my friend, my lover. I was shaking violently as tears streamed down my face and splashed onto Adrian's pallor skin. Voices echoed around me but it was as if I was I was hearing them through water or thick glass.

A warm hand landed on my shoulder and comforting words were whispered into my ear before I flinched and pulled away, letting out a small whimper. My skin burned from the brief contact sending my body into shivers of disgust as nausea curled in my stomach.

I leant to the side and vomited violently onto the cold cement of the street and immediately became horrified when I saw I had painted the road in blood. Adrian's blood.

From my stomach.

I gagged and clenched my fingers onto the nearest pliable surface which was Adrian's shirt. I leant my head on his cold chest and willed his heart to beat as I sobbed and begged.

Shaking hands gripped my shoulders again, or maybe it was just me that was shaking. I shrieked from the unwelcome contact and flinched out from under them, burying myself further into Adrian. I breathed him in, smelling the familiar scent of Clove cigarettes and something that was purely _him _and caused me to sob harder.

"Rose, please. You have to let him go," A sad, broken voice said from behind me. I didn't know who it was, I didn't know who _I _was but I shook my head vehemently. It could be St Vladimir himself for all I cared; there no way I was leaving Adrian.

A high pitched shriek startled me enough so I finally raised my head and took in my surroundings. I was surrounded by guardians; there were at least twenty of them, each wearing an unemotional guardian mask. Dimitri was crouched by my side, his face distraught and his hands outstretched towards me as if he wanted to grab me and run but was afraid of my reaction. Tourists and humans had given us a wide berth by hand created a large circle around us and were standing watching the scene like sheep during a wolf attack.

However it was Lissa and Christian who were standing directly in front of me wearing identical looks of horror that captivated my attention. Their eyes kept flickering between Adrian's still form, the puddle of blood to my right and up to my tear streaked face. It didn't take a genius to put thing together and I could see the moment it clicked in their minds what I had done.

I was a murderer. A cold-blooded killer.

"You-" Lissa couldn't even finish the sentence but I knew what she was going to ask. I whimpered and nodded my head, dropping my gaze so I didn't have to see the disgust that would no doubt be on her face. Then another thought occurred to me and I blinked at her through me tears.

"Bring him back!" I demanded my voice hoarse from my crying. "You can bring him back. _Please_."

I tried to ignore the way nearly everyone flinched at the sound of my voice except Dimitri. He exhaled sharply, almost in relief.

Lissa moved as if to step forward as if to comfort me but Christian's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, halting her pursuit. I can't say that didn't hurt but at the same time I couldn't really blame him; I was a monster.

Lissa looked at him silently but when he didn't release her she turned back to me resigned.

"I can't, Rose. You know I can't," she whispered.

"Why not?" I croaked, tightening my hold on Adrian's shirt. He had to come back; I never even had the chance to apologise to him for yelling at him in his dream. Was that only two weeks ago? It seemed a lifetime.

"Remember Avery," she said quietly and I screwed my eyes up in pain. Avery Lazar was also a spirit user but she had grown power hungry and made it her goal to make as many shadow kissed people as possible. Consequently she had lost her mind as having it invaded by so many others so often had been too much for her to cope with.

My head fell forward again and I moaned in agony. He wasn't coming back, I'd killed him.

My fingers stretched out by their own accord and came to rest on his face. I stroked his cheek gently before I reached up and closed his eyes. More tears streamed down my cheeks and a small part of me was surprised they hadn't all been spilled yet.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled over and over again, leaving my hand resting on his face, unable to sever the connection just yet. Dimitri moved beside me but didn't touch me again for which I was thankful – I didn't deserve the comfort.

Just as I was finally about to pull away a large, wrinkled hand covered mine. Shocked, I looked up only to be met by the piercing green eyes of Robert Doru. I blinked; confused until it slowly dawned on me that Lissa wasn't the only spirit wielder in the vicinity. Robert was too.

"Can you...?" I asked lowly, almost afraid of the answer.

He smiled at me; looking the sanest I had ever seen him, which was saying something.

"The drunken sod means quite something to you, doesn't he?" He asked almost conversationally.

I nodded, unable to do anything else as hope swirled inside me. Robert took my hand and gently placed it on the ground beside Adrian's head. He then looked thoughtfully down at Adrian's body and placed his hand over Adrian's face.

"I've never done this before," he proclaimed sounding nearly cheerful. I gripped Adrian's hand in mine and prayed that this would work – that Adrian really would come back and that Robert wouldn't mess this up and do something horrible like melt his brain.

"Well, here goes nothing." Robert closed his eyes and white light exploded around me for the second time that day. Heat swamped me and dragged me closer to Adrian and Robert as ghostly images flickered across my vision. I might have screamed but I wasn't aware of anything going on around me except the heat that was burning through my bones. Abruptly I was thrust backwards away from the two of them but I clung to Adrian's hand desperately, not willing to let him go. Light continued to pulsate around the two of them and I could just make out Robert clutching Adrian's head between his hands with his eyes screwed up tight in concentration.

After what felt like an eternity of burning the feeling began to weaken and the light slowly dimmed until it blinked out. Robert fell backwards onto the ground breathing hard and clutching at his chest. I felt mild concern for him before I launched myself forward and gripped Adrian's shirt again.

"Wake up!" I cried desperately after realising he wasn't moving or breathing. "You have to wake up!" Tears clogged my throat again as my heart plummeted into my stomach. It hadn't worked, I hadn't gotten him back.

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook in silent sobs. I had cried so much today.

"Rose? What's going on?"

My eyes flashed open and I stared down in disbelief as Adrian finally, _finally_, opened his eyes. His breathing was shaky and he looked to be in pain but God damnit he was _alive!_

I may have squealed or shrieked or made some similar noise of joy as I flung my arms around him and mumbled sorry over and over again into his ear. He hugged my back, but was obviously confused and kept asking me what was wrong. I only shook my head unable to answer and clutched him tighter.

"I'm sorry," I pled one last time before I sunk into unconsciousness, the relief and pain too much for me to deal with.

~o~oo~o~

There were voices hovering just on the edge of my consciousness. I strained to hear them but my brain felt sluggish and my ears felt clogged with cotton wool. I frowned and moved slightly in the darkness, fighting to open my eyes.

"Is she coming around?"

"I'm not sure. Rose? Can you hear me?"

"Roza, please wake up."

Slowly, ever so slowly, my eyelids began to comply with me and I blinked them open. My vision was slightly blurred but I knew immediately that I was no longer lying in the street. There was an elaborately painted ceiling above me and I was much too comfortable to be lying on concrete.

"Rose?"

"Mmm?" I replied incoherently.

"Well it's about time you woke up."

I frowned, I knew that voice. Slowly sitting up to avoid major head rush I looked around me. It look a while before everything came together in my head but I soon realised we were back in Victor's hotel room. Looking to my side I noticed the blonde haired brown eyed girl by my side.

"Sydney?" I asked nonplussed.

She rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically.

"Yes it's me your friendly neighbourhood alchemist," she replied sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" I asked slowly.

"It's nice to see you too," she answered dryly. "I get shipped all over with my job. Turns out you just happened to be in the area that needed a clean-up." She eyed me curiously. "Though if what I hear is true you were part of the need for the clean up."

I flinched and looked down at the golden comforter, unable to meet her eye anymore as images of drained bodies and fangs entered my mind. Fangs lead me to thinking about Adrian and I sat bold upright.

"Where's Adrian?" I demanded. "Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay!" I was getting frantic remembering his still, lifeless form and his wide, empty eyes.

"Adrian's fine," came a voice from the door to the room and I whipped around to see my Dad leaning against the wall. "And Robert Doru is also recovering steadily. They're just debating about what to do with him and his brother." He walked towards me and sat on the side of the bed. I reached forward to wrap my arms around him, relieved to have him here but I was stopped abruptly by a clank of metal. I looked behind me and saw two handcuffs reaching around my wrist and attaching to the headboard, effectively making it impossible for me to move. I looked at Abe questioningly and he just sighed sadly.

"They wanted to make sure _kiz__._ Some of them still see you as a threat."

I whimpered as more images assaulted me but I nodded my head in understanding. How long had Dimitri been locked up for? The thought of Dimitri had me sitting up straighter again. Where was he? I was sure I had heard him before. I frantically searched the room until I landed on his form propped up in a chair watching me with worry in his eyes.

We stared at each other silently for a moment before I had to look away. Looking at him hurt my heart too much as I remembered what my intentions for him had been.

Abe cleared his throat causing me to look at him again.

"The others aren't allowed to see you yet, in case you were wondering. You are officially off limits."

"But you got in?" I questioned, only slightly interested. I doubt the others would have come to see me if I was free or not. Not after I, for all intents and purposes, murdered my ex-boyfriend. I was like a scorned woman gone mad, only worse.

"They couldn't keep me out," he said plainly.

"And you," I asked raising an eyebrow at Sydney who had been sitting quietly during our exchange.

She snorted. "It's not like the evil-creatures-of-the-night care whether I get munched on or not."

I rolled my eyes at her but found myself smiling slightly, despite everything.

"Anyway, I need to check in with base camp," she continued moodily. "Try not to kill anyone while I'm gone."

I grimaced but she was already gone. With only Abe, myself and Dimitri in the room the atmosphere quickly became awkward. With a sigh Abe rose from the side of the bed and kissed me lightly on the head.

"I'll leave you to it," he grumbled. He straightened and cast a dark look at Dimitri. "Не травмируйте ее, или я заставлю Вас жаль, что Вы никогда не не рождались. Это - обещание." He tacked on in Russian, no doubt purely so I couldn't understand it. Dimitri gave him a curt nod and Abe quietly left the room.

"How's Daylin?" I asked softly.

"She's fine," he answered while he got up and walked over to the bed. "Vasilisa is looking after her for now."

I nodded once and felt a little bit of happiness for Liss. She finally had a part of her family back.

Dimitri sat down on Abe's vacated spot and reached out to stroke my hair. I expected myself to flinch back automatically as I did before but instead I found myself leaning into the comfort of his touch.

"How are you doing Roza?" he asked

I sniff and hold back the tears I can feel threatening to fall again. I don't want to cry, not anymore.

"Not good," I answered truthfully and then sob-sighed when Dimitri wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his embrace as far as the handcuffs would allow me. A few traitorous tears escaped my eyes but other than that I was quiet.

"I know," he mumbled into my hair. "I know."

We simply sat for a while holding each other and reassuring each other that we were both still very much alive, despite how close we had come to loosing each other in the past.

"Everything is so much duller now," I whispered, finally breaking the silence.

"You get used to it again," he answered gruffly.

"You want to know the worst bit?" I asked rhetorically. "Part of me enjoyed it, the freedom. Part of me wants that freedom again." I whispered the last part so quietly that I'm surprised he even heard me. But he still pulled back from me to see my face.

I ducked my head, trying to avoid his gaze and the horror I would no doubt see there but he was having none of it. He clasped my head firmly in his hands and pulled my face up until I was staring at him.

"I. Know." He said each word slowly, to emphasis his meaning. "I miss it too, everyday. Because when I was Strigoi I was able to touch you and kiss you and no one would argue me on it. That's what I miss the most and that's why I hate myself, _because_ I miss it. It always comes down to you Roza, always. So don't feel guilty because I fell exactly the same way and I fight it every single day, just like you will. If I have you I don't need anything else. You, Rose, I only ever needed you!"

By the end of his speech I was crying again but this time in happiness, relief and hope. I wanted to reach forward and pull him to me so I could kiss every inch of him but the handcuffs restricted my movements. I didn't remain frustrated for long though as Dimitri obviously felt the same way as he swooped down and kissed me, hard.

It was frantic and desperate and full of longing but it was _us_ and it was perfect.

"Promise me," I mumbled as he pulled away for a second to breathe. "Promise you'll never leave me."

"Where would I go?" he sighed softly.

"Promise me," I repeated. "Just promise me."

He pulled back and cupped my face between his large hands.

"I promise you Rose, I will never leave you," he swore, before reaching down and kissing me once more.

**AN/ Happy times :)**

**Translations:**

**Не травмируйте ее, или я заставлю Вас жаль, что Вы никогда не не рождались. Это - обещание. - ****Don****'****t****hurt****her****or****I****will****make****you wish you had never been born. That's a promise.**

**Let me know what you think **

**MJ**

**Xxx**


	15. Outtake DPOV

**AN/ Thanks to **_MaggieChauvin, RememberingSundayx3, TheHauntedRaven, crystal49s, fanpiretothemax, Twilighternproud, Dimkas-Roza8, twimomlovesdimitri, peggy, Lilysmum, laineylane03, ShadowkissedAngel, nicole, ELFINA01, lynnHathaway, deliciouse, 'the anonymous reviewer,' Raulie19, rivereq, Nicia _**and**_ ChristianOzerasLove_** for all your reviews. :)**

**I know this is earlier than anticipated but I wanted to get it out. A little bit of DPOV for you lovely readers. **

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Academy novels are all the property of Richelle Mead.**

_Without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and bring it back home_

_(wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Evanescence ~ Bring me to Life_

**Fighting for a future: A Last Sacrifice Novel**

Rosemarie Hathaway.

There were so many different words I could use to describe her; irritating, amazing, violent, beautiful.

Understanding.

Ever since I had been saved I had pushed Rose away, unable to face the guilt and pain I felt every time my gaze fell on her and images on blood and fangs plagued my mind. And yet I knew, if I had only spoken to her she would have offered me comfort and forgiveness. But how could I accept her forgiveness when I couldn't forgive myself, when that small part of me secretly longed for the freedom of the immortals.

I was scared of few things - attacks and death held little fear for me - but the thought of Rose, _my Roza_, looking at me with hatred and disgust terrified me.

Yes, the petite dhampir Rosemarie Hathaway could easily bring me to my knees when no force on heaven and earth had ever done before. She owned me heart, body and soul.

Which is why when she disappeared off to Vegas without telling anyone, without any money and most of all without any _protection; _I didn't hesitate to follow her. Truly I would follow her to the ends of the earth and back if only it meant she was safe.

The journey there was frustrating to say the least. My nerves were on edge and I was desperate to find Rose and hold her and shout at her and...and just know that she was safe.

After landing I expected my frustrations to wane slightly but when our search began to appear fruitless and the Christian boy kept complaining every three minutes I started fantasising about reaching over and breaking his neck just to make him stop.

It was only a suggestion.

My heart leapt when we finally made a break-through on Rose's whereabouts although the sleazy bartender was asking for it as much as the Moroi kid was. Hope and excitement grew rapidly in me like wild fire, setting my bones alight and making the next fifteen minutes last a lifetime, knowing she was so close.

When I finally saw her I felt so much emotion; relief, joy, anger and fear. She seemed almost embarrassed at being caught, like a kid with its hand in the cookie jar. But that night when she climbed into my arms and fell asleep I had never felt more relaxed, more at home or more in love. Her taste lingered on my lips and made me smile stupidly into the darkness for hours before the warmth of her body pressed against mine and the utter contentment I felt soon lulled me into sleep.

I expected to sleep soundly, wrapped in Roza's arms and for the most part I did. It was only in the early hours of the morning that the reoccurring nightmares began. They were always the same, starting out joyful and then turning haunting and cruel.

Rose was standing before me, a characteristic smirk on her face. Her hair was still long and swung freely around her face. She was bundled up in jeans and a thick jacket, scarf and gloves as tiny, glistening snowflakes fluttered from the sky and landed softly on her shoulders. I was immediately jealous of those drops of frozen snow so I moved towards her to touch her, taste her, _feel_ her.

However as soon as I moved she stepped back for every pace I took. The smile left her lips and she suddenly looked so small and sad. A solitary tear ran down her face as she wrapped her arms around herself and moved back quicker.

"No, Rose, don't," I called after her but she shook her head and dropped her gaze from me. "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

She stopped then and met my eyes again. They were blank and uncaring, showing none of the warmth I was accustomed to. Silently she turned from me and pointed into the distance. I followed her gaze and saw the images of me and Rose flicker in the air as if on one of those giant screens at football games. Rose was lying stiffly on a large bed as I bend over her. There was fangs in my mouth and red in my eyes as I eyed her like prey.

"No, Rose. Please I don't want to see this. _Please!"_ I begged, suddenly unable to move or even turn my head away. There was no escape from the scene in front of me.

I watched, horrified as I lowered my head to Rose's neck and bit into her flesh without hesitation. The dream Rose beside me let out a shriek of pain and gripped at the gash as blood poured down her neck and settled in a puddle on the snow, staining it red.

"Stop! Please! Just stop!" I pleaded but even as I watched the me on the screen flicked out a finger and ran it down the wound that was steadily leaking blood and lifted it to his lips to taste it. He then positioned his mouth over the hole and sucked greedily, draining all the life from the poor dhampir girl.

The Rose beside me was shaking now and I wanted to reach out and comfort her but I still couldn't move; my limbs were paralysed. I chanted her name over and over again hoping to bring her some level of comfort but she didn't react. As I watched the blood fled from her face and she finally turned her dark eyes on me.

"I loved you," she whispered. "And look what you did."

As if in slow motion she fell to the ground in a pile of blood and snow. I screamed out to her but got no response and I knew she was dead. A sob built up in my throat, just as another body stepped into my line of vision. It was me with my red-rimmed eyes and pale skin, wearing a cocky smirk.

"Don't you want another taste?"

He then held out a blood stained finger and ran it over my lips and I shuddered as I felt fangs slowly start to protrude in my mouth...

"No!"

I sat bolt upright, my breathing ragged and my heart beating ten to the dozen. I ran my tongue frantically over my teeth to make sure they weren't sharp or pointed. When they didn't break my skin I relaxed a little but I still felt the need to claw at my skin. I felt disgusting and tainted; I could still feel the touch of blood on my lips and the cold of snow on my skin.

I was brought back to reality by the comforting words and touch of my beautiful girl. I gratefully sank into her, needing the reassurance that I wasn't the monster I had once been. She gave me her promise that she would never leave me again and I went to shower, calmed by the words from my own guardian angel.

~o~oo~o~

The rest of the morning dragged with much unnecessary bickering between the Vasilisa and Rose. It was irritating but also admirable that they could act so childlike at times with everything they had both been through. The thought made me smile slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by Tasha, who tipped her head in question. I only shook my head in response and decided to break up the arguing.

"Rose, Tasha and I will go. We can all look after ourselves and will be in the best position to fight off an attack."

Naturally this brought on another round of protests and I only just contained myself from banging my head off the wall in frustration. Eventually the matter was resolved and Rose and I left to find the illegitimate Dragomir.

We found the house easily and I could tell Rose was as surprised as I was at the good upkeep of the place. Joy was a good woman and obviously a wonderful mother who had made some bad mistakes in her life and now had to live with them.

Dayin was an adorable little girl and my heart ached dully when I saw Rose interact so naturally with her. I wanted nothing more than to give Rose a family of her own and it saddened me to think that we would never have that together.

We were just leaving; Rose with baby Daylin wrapped up in her arms and me with her bag over her shoulder when the reality of the situation. Rose handed Daylin to me and at first I was confused until she told me to run and realisation kicked in. Every part of me was screaming to not leave her behind as the blood quickly left my face. I felt cold at the thought of letting her fight alone but then she said those vile words that had been drilled into me since birth: '_They come first.'_

My guardian instincts kicked in and I assessed the situation in a heartbeat; Strigoi outside, two dhampirs inside and one target to protect. Logically I knew what I had to do and as much as it terrified me I agreed.

Rose leant up to kiss me hard and that scared me more than anything because that kiss tasted a lot like goodbye and there was no way I could live without her. I wanted to tell her all this, tell her I loved her and that I would always be there for her but she had already pulled open the door and I was running.

The little girl in my arms twisted around and peered over my shoulder. She let out a frightened squeak and I could only imagine what she was seeing but I didn't slow my pace, not until I was far enough away from any shaded areas. I deposited her in the most wide open, sunlit area I could find and dropped her bag down beside her.

"Stay here," I ordered her, probably too harshly because she whimpered but I was becoming sick with worry. "We'll come back for you."

She nodded a little tearfully and drew her knees up to her torso. Satisfied I spun around and full pelt sprinted back to Rose; back to my heart.

The scene that awaited me cut through me like a knife through the gut. Rose laid sprawled on the floor with a Strigoi on top of her and their fangs buried in her neck. A silent scream wrenched its way up from my throat and I faltered in my steps as the horror hit home. I could see her stake lying useless next to her on the ground, just out of reach.

I sped up as my anger coloured my vision red. How dare they touch her like that? How fucking dare they?

I was maybe three yards from the door when movement out of the corner of my eye caused my instincts to kick in and I jolted to a stop. Another Strigoi was approaching from the left, this one a male and looking much more sure of himself. However he wasn't heading in the direction I had expected; towards me and Rose. Instead he was sticking to the shadow of the trees and to my horror I saw Daylin had crawled into what she obviously thought was the protection of the trees, making her the perfect target for the attacker.

_Daylin, Rose, Daylin, Rose, Daylin, Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose._

I mentally deliberated between the two repulsed that I was even having to make this decision. I had told Rose not that long ago that she would always come first to me now but when it was a choice between her and an innocent child it was so much easier in theory.

A strangled gurgling sound drew my attention back to Rose who's gaze was locked on me with sudden clarity despite the endorphins running through her system.

"No!" She shouted passionately "Don't look back! Don't look back!" She then screeched hysterically and I knew she was on the edge of death. I was going to ignore her comment and save her anyway when the Strigoi drew back suddenly and bit into her own wrist. I knew immediately what was going to happen and revulsion and hatred swamped me but it was also accompanied by hope. If Rose was Strigoi then I could bring her back, there would always be a way to save her; I was proof.

I screwed up my eyes hating myself for what I was about to do but knowing I was going to do it anyway. I sent up a hasty prayer to please keep Rose, my Roza, safe for me. I then did a quick U-turn and ran back the way had come, my chest heavy with self-loathing. I reached Daylin just as the Strigoi did and I used the momentum from my run to land a kick to his stomach and send him flying backwards into the shadow of the trees.

I scooped up Daylin and backed up into the sunlight again. The Strigoi hissed in frustration and anger but he couldn't reach us anymore. I ran back to where Daylin's bag was and threw it over my shoulder. I then took off again ignoring Daylin's questions about the tears that were staining my cheeks.

How could I explain to a five-year-old that I had ripped out my soul and left it to die in that building?

The journey back to the hotel seemed to pass much too slowly but I eventually arrived. Everyone was a flurry of excitement and anticipation that quickly turned to grief as they realised why Rose wasn't with me. They bombarded me with questions but I pushed past them and locked myself in the bathroom where I collapsed onto my knees and sobbed.

Yes, Rosemarie Hathaway was the only girl who could get me on my knees.

**An/ **

**Aaaand there you go. :) **

**Hope that clears up a few things for you, especially those who were wondering why Dimitri couldn't save Rose from turning. **

**Let me know what you think :)**

**Next update: Saturday at the earliest as I have a major test this week I need to revise for. **

**MJ**

**Xxx**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN/ Thank-you to** _Eta Carinae1, lorin-nicole, Twilighternproud, LaraJade17, Rosalie Hathaway, nicole, laineylane03, iowndimitri, MaggieChauvin, crystal49s, ELFINA01, 'the anonymous reviewer, rivereq, deliciouse, LovingTheSun1996_** and**_ Nicia_ **for all your reviews. I can't believe we've reached 228! :) Happy Times.**

**A few of you have asked if this is the end, and that would be No! But I am aiming to have this finished by the time the **_**real**_** last sacrifice comes out :) So not much longer now.**

***insert embarrassing squeal***

**Anyhoo... On we go.**

**Disclaimer- The Vampire Academy is the property of Richelle Mead.**

_What's worth the price_

_Is always worth the fight_

_Every second counts_

'_Cause there's no second try_

_So live it like you're never livin' twice_

_If Today Was Your Last Day ~ Nickelback_

**Fighting for a future: A Last Sacrifice Novel**

"What happens now?" I asked softly.

We were both lying on the bed with my head resting on Dimitri's chest and his arms wrapped around me. I'd like to say it was a moment of perfect bliss but my hands were still held tightly behind me and it kind of ruined the mood a little. I shifted, causing the metal to clink together and Dimitri frowned at me before running his finger over the skin of my wrist and up over the cuff. I shivered as goosebumps ran up my arms and down my spine.

"I tried to stop them putting these on you," he said, seemingly needing to explain. "But I was overruled. Apparently my opinion isn't valued much anymore, especially when I have 'personal involvement,'" he finished sourly.

"It's fine," I sighed. "For all anyone knows I might start sprouting fangs again in a minute."

He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at me incredulously.

"I think I can guarantee you that that will never happen."

"How can you be sure," I whispered, showing a little of my remaining fear.

His hand reached out and pushed the hair back from my face and tucked it behind my ear. It was getting longer now and nearly reached my shoulders. I couldn't make up my mind whether to cut it again or let it grow out. It was easier to keep shorter but I liked it longer and so did Dimitri so it would be worth the hassle. Maybe I should grow it out again...

"You're not a monster Rose. Not by any estimation. And even if you were it wouldn't matter because I'd still feel the same. I'd just have to keep you tied up a lot more. Though I don't think I'd mind so much if it was _me_ tying you up." He ran his fingers suggestively over my cuffs and wrists again and grinned down at me, a glint in his eye that I had only seen once. I think my mouth literally dropped open in surprise as I gaped at him.

Did Dimitri just make a sex joke?

I watched as his grin faltered a little and a slight blush crept over his cheeks.

He _so_ just made a sex joke.

I laughed loudly, forgetting my melancholy and attempted to throw myself at him only to be jolted backwards by my restraints. I tumbled to a heap on the mattress, my hair covering my face as I blinked in surprise. We were both silent for a minute before Dimitri bent double and laughed into his knees, causing the mattress to shake. I tried to scowl but I couldn't contain the grin that covered my face and soon we were both laughing insanely.

It's so _liberating_.

"I can't believe you just said that," I wheezed while picking up a pillow and hitting him around the head with it. He wrenched the offending item from my grasp and retaliated before tucking it carefully behind my head.

Panting, I laid back and tried to get comfortable despite my cuffs. Dimitri wiggled over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist again. Our giggles died down and I sighed.

"You didn't answer my question," I said tiredly. Becoming mortal and watching your ex-boyfriend come back to life sure took it out of you.

"What question?" he muttered while nuzzling into my neck.

"What happens now? I mean we go back to court, I get banged up in jail for who knows how long while they test to see if I'm 'safe' and then I hopefully get out, but what next? What happens after that?"

"Then you become Lissa's guardian just like you always wanted," he answered simply like it was the most obvious thing. I just snorted.

"They haven't reinstated your guardian status and it's been _months_. I think we both know there is no chance of me ever guarding anyone again, let alone the Dragomir Princess. I doubt I'll ever get a job again." I thought of Tasha's offer to let me guard her; the only offer I received due to my rebellious behaviour as of late. "I guess I could still go to New York..."

Dimitri sat up so suddenly I rolled to the side and would have ended up on the floor if he hadn't have caught me. I looked up at him to see his eyes blazing as he glared down at me. He was angry; no wait he was _furious_.

"What?" he spat, the single word filled with so much venom.

"Tasha offered me a job..." I trailed off when his expression didn't soften.

"And then what? You go to New York and I see you once a year when Tasha comes to visit Christian and even then you'll be working and I'll never get any time with you. I'll see you once or twice if I'm lucky and then you'll be gone. You're just going to leave _again_. You _promised_ Rose!" He was becoming frantic and I realised just how much this past year had changed him.

When we had first met he would have been more likely to gnaw his own leg off than show any real emotion. But he had been through so much lately, _we_ had been through so much and it had changed us both. He was more likely to let me know what he was feeling, to show some vulnerability and I think it made me love him even more. I, on the other hand, was less likely to speak with my fists and more with my head, even if a lot of the time I still had to fight against that urge.

Dimitri got up off the bed and began to pace the room, muttering to himself.

"I didn't think about it like that-" I started but he cut me off.

"No! Because you never do, do you? You just act first and think about the consequences later!"

Ouch. That hurt. Anger and annoyance swirled in me but I beat it back, determined not to act like a spoiled brat.

"I'm sorry, okay?" I growled. "I've never thought that far ahead before."

He stopped his pacing and turned towards me.

"You never think about the future?" he asked quietly, suddenly loosing the anger. He actually looked a little sad.

"I'm too caught up in what's going to happen tomorrow; I don't have time to think about what's going to happen in the next few years."

"You haven't thought about it at all?" he persisted, his head downcast. Yup, defiantly sad.

"I-"I stopped. When I thought about it, the fact I never had thought about what would happen in the next few years was rather ridiculous. Even before my life had gone to hell, all I'd ever thought was I would be Lissa's guardian. I never thought about _what else_ my life would have.

"Have you?" I asked. "Thought about it, I mean?"

He sighed and sat down on the bed beside me again. I wriggled so I was sitting upright and looked at him expectantly.

"Of course I have, Rose. Not recently, but before all this happened..."

"What did you think?" I questioned, genuinely curious.

He shot me a sidelong glance before looking down at his feet.

"We would leave the academy and there would be no more hiding. I would forfeit my place as Vasilisa's guardian and take up a job guarding the main court or possible offer to guard Christian depending on where you and she went. We'd live together and one day I'd _really_ make you mine in every way."

"You wanted to marry me?" I squeaked, beyond surprised and honestly a little afraid.

He looked at me then, his gaze unwavering.

"Yes Rose, I wanted to marry you. I _want_ to marry you. And one day I want to start a family with you and go to bed every night knowing that...knowing that I am _loved_."

"Oh God, Dimitri," I whispered. I didn't even realise I was crying until he reached forward and wiped away my tears. "I'm sorry I can't give you that."

His hand stiffened on my cheek as his whole body froze.

"You don't love me?" he whispered, pain spearing his features and flashing in his eyes.

"What?" I shouted, making us both jump. "How can you think that? What the hell is wrong with you?"

I shook my head disbelievingly and he flinched, obviously thinking I was saying no.

"I understand. I mean after everything I did to you in Siberia and how I treated you afterwards how could you still love me? I'm being stupid. You said you did, once, before you disappeared and I understand if you were just confused or if you realised during your time alone that you, that you didn't. That's okay. I'm sorry, I'll just..."

He moved as if to stand but I grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him back to me.

"You're an idiot," I told him with as much conviction as I could muster. "But I still love you."

His eyes became wide and hopeful as joy began to sparkle across his features.

"You...you still love me?"

"Yes!" I screamed. "For the love of God, of course I do!"

I struggled against my restraints again, wanting nothing more than to tackle him to the bed and wrap myself up in him.

The door opened and a guardian stuck his head into the room. My raised voice had obviously caught the attention of the people next door.

"What's going on in here?" he asked.

"Get these fucking things off me!" I screamed, rattling my handcuffs desperately. "Get them off!"

The guardian's eyes widened in surprise at my anger but he shook his head.

"I can't do that. You have to be examined for-"

However he never got to finish his sentence as Dimitri was on him, wrestling him out of his coat. The guardian put up a good resistance but had been too surprised to get the lead in the fight. Once Dimitri had his jacket he forcefully threw the guardian out of the room and slammed the door shut before locking it.

He then dug through the pockets on the coat and produced a small, silver key. He walked silently over to me and slid the key into the slot on the cuffs before gently removing them and tossing them aside. I rubbed my wrists thankfully when they were removed and glanced up at Dimitri, waiting for him to speak.

"What did you mean then?" he asked quietly

"A family," I explained sadly. "I can't give you a child. And you'd be such an amazing dad."

He expelled a breath almost in relief.

"You don't know that," he said while stroking my hair. "So much had changed _Roza_; neither of us know the effects. We both have a history as Strigoi and with your shadow kissed abilities, we _just don't know_."

"And you would want that?" I asked; I had to be sure. "You would want...me?"

His sudden boyish grin surprised me and fuzzed up my insides.

"Yes Roza. I want you."

Oh sweet heaven, there was no way I could resist that. I launched myself at him revelling in my new found freedom. The force behind me caused Dimitri to fall flat on his back on the bed and I rolled on top of him before kissing him desperately.

He responded with gusto and soon we were both wrapped around each other like vines on a tree, tugging and pulling at each other to get closer.

But it wasn't close enough.

I tugged on Dimitri's shirt before pulling it up and over his head and throwing it somewhere behind me. He tensed before pulling away slightly and looking at me, obviously catching onto my intentions.

"Your father's next door," he warned and I had to smile; it was just a Dimitri thing to say. "And he doesn't like me much as it is."

I kissed him again, slowly and deeply.

"I don't care," I told him when I drew back for breath and felt his own grin, no doubt because that was such a _Rose_ thing to say. "I need this. I've just...Life is short and I need to live it and do everything I've always wanted. And what Iwant right now is _you_."

His laugh was swallowed up by my mouth and soon there was no more talking. Our clothes fell away as we undressed each other slowly and lovingly. His scent, his touch was all around me, over me and then in me as we joined as only we could.

We moved slowly together, savouring the moment and just letting us both _feel_. Our movements reassured the other that we were both really here, that we were both safe and that we were both _together_ as well as causing pleasure to flow between us like molten lava.

"Это даже реально? Это не может быть реальным, это слишком прекрасно. Как я когда-либо заслуживал Вас? Я хочу это, Вас, навсегда. Я люблю Вас Roza, так это повреждает. Но я перенесу боль, если это будет означать, что я получаю Вас," he murmured in my ear as he moved slowly but intensely above me.

"What does that me? Tell me what you said," I demanded breathless, but he only shook his head then leant down to kiss me.

"I love you," he told me and my heart exploded at finally, _finally_ hearing him say those words. "That's all you need to know."

"I love you too," I breathed. "So goddamn much."

He groaned and silenced me again with his lips. My body, heart and _soul_ exploded in so much feeling and so much love that the rest of the world just melted away leaving only me and Dimitri.

Together.

~o~oo~o~

Later, when I had time to think as I laid sprawled on Dimitri's chest and listened to his deep breathing I realised with absolute clarity that I needed him so much more than I ever thought I would. He was everything to me, my rock, and he understood me better than anyone else ever could. I wanted him, _needed_ him with me always.

Forever.

**AN/ **

**Hmm...There was meant to be some Adrian and Lissa action in there. Ah well, next time. **

**Translations****:**

**Это даже реально? Это не может быть реальным, это слишком прекрасно. Как я когда-либо заслуживал Вас? Я хочу это, Вас, навсегда. Я люблю Вас Roza, так это повреждает. Но я перенесу боль, если это будет означать, что я получаю Вас**

**-Is this even real? This can't be real, it's too perfect. How did I ever deserve you? I want this, you, forever. I love you Roza, so much it hurts. But I'll bear the pain if it means I get you. **

**You know the drill :)**

**MJ**

**Xxx**


	17. Chapter 16

**AN/ Shout out to** _Tigerlily, Dimka's chick, Nicia, Miss Persaya, LaraJade17, lunarocker2011, nicole, crystal49s, ELFINA01, laineylane03, PrincesLexi, rivereq, caddywhompus _**and **_deliciouse_ **who all reviewed. My spell checker has a field day with you usernames, I'm telling ya. :) **

**Rather slow update compared to the other's I know, but my mind decided to give me a wonderful BLANK for this chapter. But we're there now. :)**

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Academy novels are all the property of Richelle Mead.**

_You say that I've been changing_

_That I'm not just simply aging_

_Yeah_

_How could that be logical?_

_Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat_

_Playing God ~ Paramore_

**Fighting for a Future: A Last Sacrifice Novel**

I must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes again the room was slightly darker. However it wasn't that that had awoken me, it was the persistently loud banging on the door that did it. Dimitri was still asleep beside me, his head buried in the pillow and his arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

I thought about ignoring the noise until the voice of my father filtered into the room.

"Rosemarie, open this door now!"

I suddenly became very aware that I was still naked.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I quickly scrambled out of bed and searched frantically for my clothes, which had been thrown haphazardly around the room. The banging on the door continued and the door handle was jerked repeatedly. I heard something about getting a spare key from reception and my heart took off. Sure Strigoi attacks and potential death, no problem. Getting caught in bed with my boyfriend by my dad; queue instant panic.

"Dimitri!" I hissed at his amazingly still sleeping form. "Get up!"

I threw his jeans at him and he gave a muffled grunt before sleepily blinking his eyes open. He sat up and stretched the picture of ease while I hurriedly pulled on my own jeans. Dimitri grinned at me and his eyes darkened but he made no move to get up.

"Will you get up? My father's outside the door!"

That seemed to do it as he slid out of bed with his jeans in hand. I was momentarily distracted by the vast amount of _skin_ that was suddenly on display and I felt my cheeks warm up. He grinned suggestively at me and winked. I automatically took a step towards him before I caught myself when the shouting on the other side of the door resumed.

"I've got a spare from reception!" That was defiantly Adrian the unhelpful, traitorous, thankfully-alive, jerk.

I snapped back into action hastily, spying my bra peeking out from under the bed. I quickly put it on then went in search of my shirt. Dimitri was in the same situation, spinning almost comically in search of his own shirt. I just spied mine on the armchair when the door clicked and burst open and my dad stormed in followed by a grinning Adrian, a disgusted Sydney, a blushing Lissa and _my mother_.

I mentally groaned. Could this get any more mortifying?

Abe looked like he was going to start shouting again but he stopped when he finally took us in. His face went from white to red and turned a rather interesting purple colour. I could only imagine what he was seeing; me with my arms crossed across my bare chest, Dimitri standing shirtless behind me and the rumpled duvet on the bed.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what we had been doing and Abe wasn't a simple man.

We stood staring each other down before Adrian broke the silence as only Adrian could.

"Looking good Rose! I almost forgot what you looked like naked!"

I smacked my forehead at the same time I heard Dimitri's sharp intake of breath from behind me. I guess I'd have to talk to him about that at some point...

My father spun around at Adrian's statement and glared daggers at him, causing him to take a step back and raise his hands in surrender.

"Everyone out!" He barked. "You included!" he added, pointing a finger at Dimitri who grimaced before beginning to comply. Annoyance rose in me and I scowled at my Dad. I was being treated like a pre-teen you'd been caught making out with her boyfriend and it irritated me.

I grabbed Dimitri's wrist as he was passing and pulled him to a stop. He looked at me questioningly and cautioned me with his eyes but I ignored him, instead looking my father right in the eye.

"We'll be out in a minute, after we've finished getting dressed," I told him calmly.

He opened his mouth to object but I cut him off.

"I'm not a _child_, Dad and I know this is probably difficult for you to handle but I'm with Dimitri and I doubt this will be the last time this ever happens." Keeping in mind you don't have him shot, I added mentally.

I could see him fighting the urge to protest but he settled for a death glare and a curt nod.

"Five minutes," he snarled before ushering everyone out the door and slamming it closed behind him.

I let out a breath of relief and flopped on the bed on my back. I couldn't believe I'd just stood up to my father; about having _sex_! I'm sure that went against some unwritten law somewhere...

Dimitri's face and chest appeared above me, unfortunately now covered. He grinned down at me then placed a gentle kiss on my mouth.

"Good morning."

I grinned at him and reached up to pull him to me. He caught my hands though and placed a gentle kiss on my palm before putting my arms back on the bed. I looked at him questioningly but he only smiled – I hadn't seen him this relaxed in a long time and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Your father has given us five minutes, two of which have already passed. If I touch you now, I'm fairly certain I will never be allowed within fifty feet of you again and that would disrupt my plans somewhat."

I grinned at him saucily and leaned up to kiss him, not really caring right then about the repercussions. He groaned and kissed me back before freezing and pushing me back onto the bed almost roughly. I arranged my face in an innocent expression which he only scowled at before thrusting my shirt in my face.

"Get dressed woman, before I do something I defiantly won't regret."

I laughed but pulled the shirt over my head all the same, with an exaggerated pout. When I could see again Dimitri was watching me strangely with what looked like anger in his eyes. I sat up and frowned at his sudden mood swing and he sighed heavily.

"So you and Ivashkov..."

I groaned and leaned back again, throwing my arm over my face. Really? We were going to do this _now?_

"I never slept with him," I told him truthfully with a sigh. "But we came close."

"Did you love him?" he asked quietly, his voice hinting at some hidden emotion. I peeked a look at his face but it was carefully emotionless.

"Yes." I couldn't lie; I had loved Adrian, just not in the right way. "But in the wrong way. And I love you more."

He seemed okay with this answer as he gave me a small, shy smile that I had never seen on him before. He bent over and gave me a short, chaste kiss.

"I'll never tire of hearing you say that," he murmured and I kissed him again.

"I love you," I repeated softly as I tangled my fingers in his hair.

"And I will always love you," he replied and my heart clenched as I remembered the words I had spoke on the bridge so long ago.

Our kissing became more frantic and needful after that. Just as I snaked my hands up and under Dimitri's shirt a loud knock at the door interrupted us.

"It's been six minutes! Don't make me come back in there!"

I groaned and let my head flop onto Dimitri's shoulder.

"Time to go face the others," he laughed before pulling me up from the bed.

~o~oo~o~

Everyone was gathered in the other room; Abe, Adrian, Lissa, Sydney, Tasha, Christian, Janine and several other guardians. Abe looked ready to bust a vein when Dimitri and I entered holding hands and started out on a rant about how I was _his _daughter and I shouldn't be doing _that_ within a hundred mile radius of him. Amazingly my mom stepped in and told him rather firmly that I was an adult and perfectly capable of making my own decisions. I had expected her to be on Abe's side and say something harsh about how it wasn't _professional_ for two guardians to be dating but she only gave a small smile that looked almost _approving_.

After a few awkward questions I was finally able to get out of the spotlight and went to sit in the corner of the room. Lissa joined me, giving me a bright smile which I weakly returned. Despite the acceptance and _love_ I felt from Dimitri I couldn't help but feel a little _dirty_ when I was around everyone else. I suddenly had a lot more empathy for what Dimitri went through.

_How are you holding up?_

I jumped when Lissa's thoughts flowed through my mind. I hadn't checked the bond to see if it had been restored; I was too nervous about what I would find. But I was more than a little relieved that it was back.

"I'm okay," I answered.

She gave me a shrewd look and I shrugged.

"Okay, I _will be_ okay," I amended.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Rose. I never would have let you go if-"

"Stop it!" I cut her off. "This isn't your fault, don't you dare go blaming yourself. It was an accident, pure and simple. We got Daylin; we saved her, that's all that matters."

"No Rose, that's not all that matters. _You_ matter as well. When will you ever see that you're my best friend before you're my guardian?"

I snorted, trying to hide the pain that statement caused.

"But I'm _not _your guardian anymore, am I? I doubt I ever will be."

Lissa sat up straighter and gave me her best attempt at a threatening look. It fell rather flat but I appreciated the sentiment.

"I'm eighteen years old and have the right to choose who is or isn't my guardian. And Rose I choose _you_!"

I'd never thought about it like that and I couldn't deny that a feeling of warmth and hope spread through me when I realised maybe things would start going _right_ from now on.

"Thanks Liss," I croaked and smiled at her genuinely.

"No problem Rose."

"How's Daylin?" I asked, wanting to get off the subject of me for once.

Lissa's whole face lit up and I knew instantly that Daylin was going to be the most spoilt and doted on child that ever lived.

"Oh Rose, she's adorable! I can't believe I still have some of my family left. I'm not alone anymore," she squealed and then her jubilance faltered slightly. "I just, I feel so bad about...about what happened to her mom," she sighed.

"I know," I whispered. "So do I. I should have been able to save her, I should have stopped them. I could have-"

"Rose, no!" Lissa cut me off. "There was nothing you could do. _Nothing_. You weren't even able to save yourself. I'm just grateful you were able to protect my little sister and...and that you were okay in the end too. I just want you to be happy Rose."

"I know, Liss. I think I will be."

_What's it like?_ She asked in my head and I shuddered as different emotions flooded me; disgust, horror, violence...elation.

"Terrifying," I answered truthfully. "It's terrifying."

Lissa nodded, seeming to accept this just as Adrian sidled up to us and slid into the seat next to me.

"Can we talk?" he asked, looking at Lissa pointedly. She nodded, getting the hint and quietly moved across the room to where Tasha and Dimitri seemed to be arguing about something.

I looked at Adrian then, really looked at him. His skin was a little paler than normal and his eyes looked a little too large in his head, but other than that he didn't seem to have any physical changes to him.

"Hey."

"Hey," he copied and I smiled lightly. "So this shadow kissed thing; it really kinda sucks doesn't it?"

I laughed loudly at that. Understatement much?

"How are you handling it?" I could remember how much it freaked me out when I first realised I could push myself into Lissa's head.

He shrugged, noncommittally.

"It's more than a little weird. I think because we're both spirit users it's _amplified_ things a little." He rubber his temples as if he had a headache. "It sounds like he's shouting half the time and the rest it's like he's blocking me. I tell you, you might think he's crazy but you have _no_ idea what goes on in his head. It's disturbing."

I squeezed his hand sympathetically and he shot me a grateful look.

"Where are they anyway?" I asked.

"In another room under guard until they decide what to do with them. We have this whole floor rented out for all the guardian's that are here."

"How many _are_ here?"

He shrugged and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. I shot him a disapproving look but he only tapped his head and lit it up. After taking a drag he answered.

"Twenty or so roughly. We didn't know how many we would be up against and we didn't want to risk losing you or...or killing you."

I reached out and hugged him impulsively, ignoring the cigarette smoke.

"Thank-you so much for saving me," I whispered.

He wrapped his free arm around me in return and gave me a squeeze.

"Anything for you, little dhampir. Everything's so much more fun when you're around."

I punched him playfully on the shoulder and laughed when he gave me a look of mock hurt. This is what I needed, I thought, so playful banter with a close friend.

"Rose! Come here _Kiz_!"

I looked up to see Abe waving me over while talking to a guardian. I gave Adrian an apologetic look before standing up.

"Wait." Adrian grabbed my arm to stop me from walking away. "I wanted to tell you something."

I shot him a questioning look.

"What?"

"You don't need to feel guilt about what happened."

"I'm not-" I started to protest but he cut me off.

"I felt what you did when I changed you back Rose and your aura's all over the place; I know what you're feeling. And you don't need to feel guilty about it. I don't blame you for what happened to me and neither does anyone else. You managed to save the kid and basically give Lissa back her rightful place on the council. You've done nothing but _good_."

"I've killed people," I whimpered, ashamed to admit it.

"No you didn't Rose. Because _that wasn't you_. You've been telling Belikov all this time that he wasn't responsible for his actions as a Strigoi. Well maybe you should take your own advice. Don't dwell on this; you much too young to waste your life weighed down with regrets."

I wanted to argue and tell him that I was a hideous monster, a murderer. But I couldn't because he was right. I _had_ been telling Dimitri that all along and I believed it as well.

"Rosemarie!" Abe called me again, beginning to look frustrating.

I held up a finger, indicating for him to give me a minute. I heard him grunt but I turned away before I caught his expression.

"Thanks Adrian. I think I needed to hear that."

He grinned widely at me, flashing his fangs.

"Any time little dhampir, any time."

**AN/ **

**Another chapter done. We don't have much more to go now. I estimate about another 5 chapters? Ish. :)**

**Let me know what you think.**

**MJ**

**Xxx**


	18. Chapter 17

**AN/ Thanks to** _Rivereq, LovinTheSun1996, the anonymous reviewer, deliciouse, lunarocker2011, ShadowkissedAngel, laineylane03, caddywhompus, ELFINA01, crystal49s, nicole, Dimka's chick, Miss Persaya, DeadlyBlackRoses _**and**_ Nicia_** for all your lovely reviews. Much appreciated. :) **

**Right, here we go...**

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Academy novels are all the property of Richelle Mead.**

**MJ**

**Xxx**

_We're only taking turns_

_Holding this world_

_It's how it's always been_

_When you're older you'll understand_

_If I say who I know_

_It just goes to show_

_I need you less than I need you_

_But take it from me we don't give sympathy_

_You can trust me_

_Trust nobody_

_Trust Me ~ The Fray_

**Fighting for a Future: A Last Sacrifice Novel**

Still mulling over Adrian's words I approached my father, who was still regarding me with a little hostility. I guess he still hadn't accepted the whole 'mature adult' thing.

"What's up, Old Man?" I asked with a smile, trying to soften him a little.

It didn't work.

"I don't like that boy," he said, eyeing Adrian over my shoulder.

I looked at him in surprise, not knowing he harboured an ill feeling towards Adrian.

"Why not?"

He just grunted and muttered something under his breath about inappropriate ex-boyfriends. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"What do you want Dad?"

"We need to discuss you travel arrangements," he said a little sharply. I blinked in surprise.

"I assumed we were getting a private plane back to Court like normal?"

"We are. But as of last night you are officially under arrest until you can be 'examined' and deemed safe. _Some people_," he shot a withering look at the guardian beside him who remained stony faced. "Think it's necessary to have you bound and gagged in the holding area for the whole six hours home."

The guardian visibly bristled at that and gave Abe an irritated look. I had to admire his bravery, even if it was rather stupid to mess with my Dad.

"That is _not_ what we were implying," he huffed. "We only need to see that she is restrained during the return flight until we can get her risk assessed."

"Harper, there is nothing wrong with my daughter! She does not need to be banged up in a cage like some animal!"

"Would you just listen for a minute-?"

"Anyone wanna hear my suggestion?" I piped up, hoping to break up the impending argument. They didn't even so much as blink as they continued to fight. I scowled at them both but was once again ignored.

A strong arm wrapped around my shoulders and I was pulled against a warm, hard body. Dimitri smiled down at me before dropping a chaste kiss on the top of my head. I sighed and relaxed into him.

"What's happening?" he murmured into my ear, causing me to shiver as his warm breath hit my skin.

"Apparently you're not the only one who wants to tie me up," I replied cheekily.

Abe seemed to suddenly realise that I was still there once Dimitri spoke and glowered at the arm wrapped around my shoulder. I had a feeling the animosity between the two of them wasn't going to calm down for a long time.

"We were just discussing how best to transport Rosemarie back to court without having her bound and gagged in the bunker," he growled.

"That is not what I said-" spat Harper but Dimitri interrupted them.

"Why would she be anywhere but on a seat like the rest of us?" His voice was cold, dangerous.

"My thoughts precisely," answered Abe, his voice warming a little at the obvious protectiveness in Dimitri's voice.

"Because," stated Harper, sounding a little exasperated. "She needs to be risk assessed, as I have already explained."

"Anyone want to hear my idea now?" I asked only to be ignored _again_.

"She is not dangerous. She's been in a room full of people for the past hour and none of them have received so much as a petty threat," Dimitri spat, his temper flaring.

The invisibility feeling was getting old so I did the only thing I could think of to get their attention. It was probably most immature thing I had done in a long time but it got me the desired result.

I kicked Abe in the shin.

He yelped more in surprised than anything else and turned his accusing eyes on me.

"Are you ready to hear my idea now?" I asked sweetly, with a smile. He grumbled but nodded his acceptance.

"We get two planes. I go on one with the horde of guardians. Plus Victor and Robert; I'm assuming they're under arrest as well?" Abe nodded, a little 'v' appearing between his eyes as he mulled over what I was saying. "That way I don't have the opportunity to go berserk and murder a bunch of innocents on the way back, but I also don't have to be tied up. Sound like a plan?" I looked at Harper then as he seemed to be the one who was calling the shots.

"That could work..." he contemplated and then pulled out a cell phone and started barking orders into it. I sighed in relief; I didn't much like the idea of being chained to a plane while twenty-thousand feet in the air. If it crashed I'd be screwed.

"Let's leave them to it," muttered Dimitri before gently pulling me away and collapsing on the only unoccupied sofa. He pulled me close to him so I was practically on his lap and peppered light butterfly kisses across the side and back of my neck.

"Я тебя люблю."

I smiled.

"You're going to have to teach me to speak Russian if you're going to go off sporting it off every other sentence. What kind of relationship would we have if I can't understand you? For all I know you could be insulting me on a daily basis," I reproached him.

"Well fair's fair. I doubt I'll ever fully understand you so this is me making us even."

I scowled at him and crossed my arms over my chest petulantly. He laughed and nuzzled his face into my hair.

"Я тебя люблю." he repeated. It sounded like '_Ya teby-ay ly-ub-ly-you_.' "It means 'I love you.'"

"Я тебя люблю," I copied slowly, trying to twist my tongue around the syllables. Dimitri laughed and placed a kiss on the side of my mouth.

"Close enough," he remarked.

I sighed and leaned back against him. Maybe I'd have to take lessons or something when Lissa went away to college. I was beginning to become lucid before another thought occurred to me.

"What were you and Tasha arguing about?"

Dimitri stiffened behind me and I sat up so I could look at him. He was wearing his guardian face, something I hadn't seen on him in a long time. It peeked my curiosity as well as frightening me a little. He only ever gave me that face when he wanted to hide something from me.

"Nothing important," he answered evasively.

I raised my eyebrows at him in obvious disbelief. If he thought I was going to leave it at that he didn't know me at all.

"Try again," I said.

He tried to look away from me but I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me.

"Tell me," I demanded, starting to feel a little worried.

Reluctance was clearly displayed on his features but he couldn't refused me, not now.

"She's just worried about me. Or I should say she's worried about _us_. She seems to think there's not a future for us and that we're just fighting for the unattainable," he explained bitterly.

"Yeah, she had that conversation with me too," I revealed, remembering our short discussion the day I was changed.

Dimitri's eyes shot to mine and widened with surprise.

"Did she convince you?" He asked tentatively and I shot him a despairing look.

"Haven't we been over this?" I asked mostly to myself. "We might have to fight just about every moral code that we've ever been told and we might get a lot of degrading looks along the way but in the end it'll be worth it. _You_ are worth it."

He smiled then, his new boyish smile. It reminded me that despite his elder attitude and determined nature he was only twenty-five and in the grand scheme of things that wasn't very old at all.

"That's exactly what I told Tasha. We've been friends a long time and she's always been a little interested in me. I think it just _unnerves _her to think that I really am never going to be hers. I've thought of her more as a sister than anything else for a while now and I guess she just isn't there yet."

I nodded even though I didn't like it. I felt like rushing over to Tasha and yelling that he was _mine_. Or maybe stamping 'Property of Rose Hathaway' on Dimitri's forehead.

"Hey." Dimitri placed a finger under my chin and raised my gaze from where I had been subconsciously watching my fingers. "It's only ever going to be you Rose," he whispered imploringly. "Only you."

I smiled and nodded more assertively this time, feeling reassured.

"Okay," I said softly and leaned back against him again. "Only me."

~o~oo~o~

The rest of the afternoon passed slowly. Arrangements were made for us to fly out the following morning, human time, giving us the best part of twelve hours until we needed to getting going. I was still on the sofa with Dimitri but he had fallen asleep some time ago and was snoring softly into my ear, his head resting on my shoulder and his arm wrapped tightly around me.

Sydney was on my other side, jabbering away about her boss and how unjust he was in sending her into the vampire's lair alone. It made me laugh but I had a feeling she was only half joking as she kept eyeing the other vampires in the room. She kept inching closer to me and I had a feeling she only felt relatively safe around me. After all she did think we were all evil creatures of the night; both Moroi and Dhampirs, but in an amusing sort of way.

Adrian seemed to think it was especially hilarious and was sitting on the floor leaning up against my legs while making pointed jibes at my alchemist friend. By the look on Sydney's face she didn't know whether to be afraid, amused or insulted, which just made it all the more funny in my opinion.

"If I ask nicely will you let me take you behind the bike sheds for a quick snack?"

I snort-chocked into my hand as Sydney's face turned white then pink.

"Bite me, vampire."

Adrian grinned. "My pleasure."

Sydney groaned and stood up.

"If I have to spend another minute near him I'm going to commit suicide."

"Isn't that a mortal sin?" Adrian goaded and I kicked him while trying to hide my own laugh.

Sydney only sighed, sounding resigned.

"I'm outta here." She waved a little before going to stand next to Lissa and Christian. They both gave her a curious look before drawing her into their conversation.

"Just you and me now, Little Dhampir," said Adrian as he took Sydney's vacated seat. I shot a pointed look at Dimitri but Adrian only shrugged. "He's dead to the world, he doesn't count."

I just rolled my eyes and let it go.

"How's the headache?" I asked.

He wrinkled his nose and pressed his fingers to his temple again.

"Bearable. Things seem to have settled down on the crazy front. He's talking to Victor about possibly redecorating their condo or something. And..." He frowned and seemed to concentrate on something. After a moment he sighed and dropped his hands to his lap. "This is really frustrating. I don't _want_ him in my head, but every time I try to shut him out I sort of feel..._lost_ and I have to open the bond again. And when _he's _shutting _me_ out it feels really..._weird._ Sort of like there's this void in my head."

I nodded sympathetically, knowing exactly how violating it felt to have someone swamping your thoughts but also _wanting_ to know their every move and motive.

"How do you deal with it?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"You just get used to it, I guess. And eventually you learn to put up a barrier that blocks their thought but can be easily removed, so you don't panic. It just takes _time_."

"That is a really shitty answer you know?" he huffed and flopped back on the sofa.

I laughed and nudged him playfully.

"You're a big boy. I'm sure you can handle it."

He grinned at me before his face suddenly went blank and I knew he'd been abruptly sucked into Robert's head. I waited patiently for him to come back, knowing how unnerving it had been the first time that had happened to me. However when his skin began to become paler and paler I started to panic.

"Adrian?" I shook him gently. "Adrian, you have to pull out. Just remember he's not a part of you. You have to come back to your own mind!"

"What's going on?" Unnoticed by me, Dimitri had woken up beside me and was regarding both me and Adrian curiously.

"He's been sucked into Robert's head. He'll be back in a minute." I hope, I added mentally.

After three slow minutes Adrian gasped and blinked at me, coming back to himself. His eyes were wide and his skin had become completely alabaster.

"Rose...?" he whispered and I sighed. Dimitri got up and gave me an understanding smile.

"I'll leave you to it."

I watched him go before turning back to Adrian.

"You okay? I know it feels weird the first time but you can control it. Just be thankful you don't have to witness Lissa and Christian's sexscapades-"

"Does Victor have a hit man?" Adrian interrupted me urgently.

"I – What?" I asked, thrown off balance.

"Victor. Did he ever mention a hit man when you two were alone?"

"I –" I thought back, trying to remember him ever saying anything about it. Now he mentioned it, Victor _did_ say he'd been talking to his hit man on the phone, just before the other had all turned up. Isadore, I think his name was...

"Why?" I asked quietly, almost dreading the answer; the answer that could change everything.

"Because," Adrian answered just as quietly. "I think he might be responsible for the Queen's death." He looked me dead in the eye, his eyes wide and pleading.

"I think Victor killed my aunt."

**AN/ The story's moving along again now :) **

**Now I've got a question for you all. I have two ways this story could go and I'm not sure which way would be better so it's up to you. I don't want to reveal too much so I just want to know if you think Victor and Robert should be jailed again or not. It's all up to you guys. :)**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**MJ**

**Xxx**


	19. Chapter 18

**AN/ ****Thank****-****you** _Soleil Avant la Pluie, Miss Persaya, Kadiem02, nicole, suzbelikov, crystal49s, Victoria, megpie93, lorin-nicole, DeadlyBlackRoses, laineylane03, ShadowkissedAngel, deliciouse, rivereq, Dimka's chick _**and**_ Nicia_** for ****reviewing****. **

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Academy novels are all the property of Richelle Mead.**

**MJ**

**Xxx**

_Deep into the darkness where I hide_

_The monsters are buried down deep inside_

_You never know when they're satisfied_

_Buried down deep where the sun don't shine_

_The monsters are buried down deep inside but_

_Monsters ~ Hurricane Bells_

**Fighting for a Future: A Last Sacrifice Novel**

"_What!"_

I stared, gobsmacked at Adrian, who was also looking more than a little shocked and was still unnaturally pale, even for a Moroi.

"He...he was talking to Victor. And he said something about getting the money. I assumed he was on about the refurbishments...but then he said something about...about destroying evidence and...and not wanting me to find out about it because it was my aunt and I'd probably be upset..." He trailed off, staring at his hands which were gripping mine so hard little drops of blood had begun to surface. I hadn't even noticed.

"But...but Robert. He saved you. He's not bad. He's not." I shook my head, not wanting to believe it. The happy bubble I had been in most of the day had well and truly popped.

"Robert didn't know," said Adrian quietly. "It was all Victor. He kept Robert out of it because...because he wanted to protect his brother."

I groaned. Why couldn't Victor just be an asshole? Why did he always have to have good intentions?

"So what now?" I asked. The ball was in Adrian's court.

He looked me square in the eye, almost disbelievingly.

"He killed my aunt Rose. What do you thinks going to happen?"

I shook my head.

"If they send Victor down, then they'll send Robert down with him. Chances are they'll be banged up again with maximum security as it is. Add murder to the list and they don't stand a chance. Then what happens to you? Robert's only just become your bondmate but I'm certain it'll still rip your mind in half if he's killed."

"Then we'll keep Robert out of it. He hasn't done anything wrong, not really. Send Victor down by himself," he all but growled.

"You think it's that easy?" I asked, trying to be logical. "You really think the court will just let Robert off with a slapped wrist? Come on Adrian, you grew up there; you know how these things work. The bad guy never gets off just because he did a good deed."

"They'll let him go because I tell them to. I was the Queen's nephew; I have a lot more influence than you think. And I'm sure if I explain that killing Robert would only result in killing me then they'll let him go, no questions asked."

"And you think they'll just believe you?" I asked sceptically, seriously doubting he had as much influence as he liked to think he did.

"Yes. And if they don't I'll _make _them believe." His eyes were darker than I had ever seen them and his face had regained its colour and was now flushed with anger. There was no doubt he was determined, I could give him that.

"Besides," he added. "Why wouldn't they believe me? She was my aunt, why would I defend her supposed killer without reason?"

I couldn't fault his logic there so I just nodded.

"Okay. Then what are we going to do?"

~o~oo~o~

Hours later and after a rather intrusive interview about my Strigoi mannerisms and feelings we were finally boarding the planes. As planned there were two separate planes; one for the innocents and one for the convicts.

Yay.

I waved at Adrian as he walked up the steps to his plane, followed by a begrudging Sydney. She had orders to travel back to Court with us and had given me a full detailed lecture about why she _really _didn't want to spend the next six hours of her life in a tin can with Satan himself, or as us lesser mortals knew him; Adrian. I had a feeling there was a lot more than animosity going on between them but Sydney vehemently denied it when I brought it up, professing she would rather date the pigeon that nested on her window ledge back home. Adrian had looked somewhat wounded at this but Sydney just told him to grow a pair and she might consider it.

Gotta love that girl.

Lissa was already on board with little Daylin nestled on her lap. They had taken to each other like a fish to water, but it was still a little unclear who would be raising her now. I remembered my promise to Joy and frowned, not really thinking about what that meant. Daylin had been asking after 'Mama's friend Rosie' but I was so far not allowed to see her.

Despite my thorough interview the guardian's were still wary of me and consequently my hands were once again chaired behind me in metal cuffs, much to Dimitri's chagrin. He walked behind me up the stairway, keeping a hand on the small of my back to prevent me from toppling backwards and landing in a mortified heap at the bottom.

Victor and Robert were already on board.

I chose seats close to them, letting Dimitri slip in before me so I could be next to the aisle. I tried to get comfortable and after a significant amount of wiggling I managed to get my hands in front of me so they could rest on my lap. A guardian in the aisle opposite me sent me an unimpressed look but I only shrugged. What did he want me to do, sit on my hands all day?

A flight attendant went through all the usual safety procedures, which I'm almost certain no one actually listened to and then we were off.

I waited for an hour or so into the flight when everyone was more relaxed and had taken on that bored expression often seem on long-haul flights. I unbuckled my seat belt and stood up, stretching my stiff joints and hearing them crack. Dimitri looked at me questioningly but I just shrugged.

"I'll be right back."

He nodded, not giving me another thought. It was nice to know someone trusted me.

I couldn't say the same thing about the guardian from before. As soon as I moved he was sitting up and watching me like a hawk.

"Oh, come on!" I exclaimed, exasperated. "What am I going to do twenty-thousand feet in the air?"

Dimitri gave him a dark look, obviously agreeing with me.

"Leave it Milano. She's not doing anything."

Milano glared at Dimitri but reluctantly sat back in his seat again. His gaze still remained on me but he made no move to follow me. It was the best I could ask for really. I headed towards the toilet at back of the plane, careful to drop the note onto Victor's lap on the way past and praying no one noticed.

I sat on the lid of the toilet and put my head in my hands. I was jittery but I knew I had to wait long enough for him to read it. I put my head in my hands as I remembered what Adrian and I wrote.

_I know what you did and you will pay for it. It's up to you whether you want to drag your brother down with you or not. Own up and I'll make sure he's safe and unharmed. I can even promise he wouldn't face a prison sentence. But make us drag you through the court you'll end up dead and he'll end up institutionalised. It's your choice._

_If you want to do this the easy way, then tap Rose twice on the leg as she goes by. If not, well, I'll see you in court. And I'll take great pleasure in making sure you crash and burn; you and your brother. _

_This is my promise to you._

_Make your choice._

_A.I._

Feeling enough time had passed I got up and flushed the toilet. I pulled the door open and immediately felt eyes on me. Robert was watching me his face hard and angry. It was an odd expression on his normally serene face and it made me shiver.

Slowly I made my way back down the aisle, giving Victor a chance to change his mind. I passed his seat and my spirits plummeted when I didn't feel anything on my leg. I mentally began planning how else we could plant this on Victor when the two slow taps hit my leg. I let my air out in a whoosh of relief but also sadness. Victor might be criminally insane but deep down he was a good guy.

I resisted the urge to turn around so I could see his face and instead proceeded faster to my seat. When I slumped down and buckled up again Dimitri leant over and pulled me into him. I relaxed into his side and let the comfort of his touch lull me into a troubled sleep.

~o~oo~o~

Dimitri nudged me awake just as we were landing. Excitement and trepidation rose in me as I realised we were back at Court. I'd had some good times here but a lot of my days had been awful. Hopefully I would have time to make some new memories.

I was the first one out of my seat and waiting for the doors to open. The guardian's all shot me disapproving, irritated looks but I ignored them. I felt a tall body fall into step behind me and I unconsciously leant back thinking it was Dimitri, which is why I jumped out my skin when Victor leant down to whisper into my ear.

"You gave me your word both me and my brother would get out of this unscathed, Rosemarie Hathaway."

"That was before I knew you were a murderer," I spat after regaining my equilibrium.

"My family is very important to me, Rosemarie, as I've already told you. You're endangering that. Are you sure that's wise?"

"I'm doing exactly what you are; protecting my family. Adrian is my family, as is Lissa. You put them at risk when you killed the Queen and that's something I can't forgive."

He was silent then, obviously mulling over my words. I waited agitated for the doors to open; I didn't much like being so close to Victor.

"I see you have changed a lot since we last met, have you not? I can respect that. And if you can promise, if you can swear on Adrian's life and Vasilisa's and even little Daylin's that you will protect my brother and keep him out of an institute then, and only then, will I confess to my crimes."

I didn't even think it over, Adrian and I had both agreed that we had to keep Robert safe, for Adrian's sake if nothing else.

"I swear. On Adrian, Lissa and Daylin's life. I promise your brother will be safe."

I almost felt his smile behind me.

"That's all I ask. You might be a great Guardian Rose, but you are an even better human."

I didn't have time to think about what that meant before the doors were wrenched open in front of me and I stepped out into the clear darkness of the night.

**AN/ ** **A little shorter, I know. But a lot happened. I think the next chapter's going to be looong, so I might have to cut it in two. **

**Let me know what you think. Did I do the right thing?**

**MJ**

**Xxx**


	20. Chapter 19

**AN Shout-out to** _talkygirl_ _Highschoolmusicalfan101, Treena L Rayner, Devilish Angel, pheonix2311, xemzsx, nicole, .tiger, lorin-nicole, crystal49s, vampirerockroza, laineylane03, deliciouse, Miss Persaya, Dimka's chick, Nikki-Luv-2-Write, Jenna, rivereq, Twilighternproud _**and**_ Nicia_ **for all their wonderful reviews. Thank-you guys so much :)**

**Anyone else dealing with snow atm? Thursday and Friday we had nothing because I'm so close to the coast and then Saturday morning BAM! Roads closed and all sorts. Not good, but very cool all the same. :)**

**Okay-doke. On we go...**

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Academy novels are all the property of Richelle Mead.**

**MJ**

**Xxx**

_And in the air_

_The fireflies_

_Our only light_

_In Paradise_

_We'll show the world_

_That they were wrong_

_And teach them all to sign along_

_Singing Amen, I'm alive_

_Singing Amen_

_I'm alive_

_If Everyone Cared ~ Nickelback_

**Fighting for a Future: A Last Sacrifice Novel**

Everyone stared as I was led through Court, but I hadn't expected any less to be honest. News of my 'turning' had no doubt spread like wildfire and coupled with my recent jail stint for supposedly murdering the Queen, then it wasn't surprising I was under so much scrutiny, although it did make me hate it any less.

Lissa walked beside me as close as the guardian's allowed, silently showing her moral support. Little Daylin scurried along behind her and looking around in obvious awe. Someone, probably Liss, had done her hair up in two plaits and dressed her in a pink dress. It should have made her look like a doll but it only made her look amazingly adorable as she stared wide-eyed at the surrounding buildings and people.

There was no pretence about where I would be going so I automatically turned left when we entered the building and headed down to the all-too-familiar cells. I was put in a different one than before – I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not – with Robert on one side and Victor on the other.

Fantastic, I'm surrounded by mad-men.

Lissa had somehow followed us into the cells and was leaning up against the wall opposite my cell as the guardian unlocked my cuffs then locked the door on his way out. He hesitated when he saw Lissa but she stared at him, challenging him to try something, so he turned and left without a word. Two guardians stood outside each of the cells beside me, guarding the inmates but no one stood in front of mine.

Ridiculously, I was actually offended by this. Did they not see me as a threat? I could totally be a threat...if I wanted to be.

I sighed and flopped down on the thin mattress and rested my head on my hand.

"Home sweet home," I muttered dryly.

Lissa laughed and slid to the floor until she was seated cross legged on the other side of the bars. I moved to mirror her and she smiled at me sympathetically.

"It's not for long," she told me. "They'll just run some tests and then they'll let you go. I doubt they'll spend anywhere near as much time on you as they did on Dimitri."

I nodded, already figuring out most of that. It was good to hear all the same.

"What happens after that?" I asked – that was the important bit.

"Well I guess there'll be the trial," she shot her eyes at the wall separating me from Victor. "And then I guess anything you want to happen will happen. We can get back to our normal lives."

"Normal," I sighed. "That sounds nice."

Lissa laughed and stood up a regretful look on her face.

"I have to go. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Where are you going?" I asked. I could have just checked the bond but I didn't have the energy. It had been a long day.

"I have to introduce the Royals to my baby sister."

I grimaced as I imagined the uproar that was going to bring.

"Well good luck," I told her and she smiled tightly before exiting with a light wave.

Other than that first visit with Lissa no one else was allowed down to see me for 'security reasons.' I knew from the bond that this annoyed a lot of people if the frustrated looks on their faces were anything to go by.

Lissa kept me as up-to-date as possible on Court news as she could without actually talking to me. As predicted Daylin had caused outrage amongst the Royals but after multiple DNA tests, they all finally had to give Lissa her rightful place on the council. The sophomore law was re-evaluated and then thrown aside as Lissa's vote broke the numbers backing it, which actually made me cheer and receive a lot of strange looks from the guardians. Things in Court were defiantly changing and they were defiantly for the best. A small part of me was also relieved that I had kept part of my word to Victor but I didn't want to think about it too much. The Moroi-fighting movement was going to be put under scrutiny after Victor's trial, and I was hopeful that it would pass, to increase Moroi protection if nothing else.

I estimated it was my third day in jail when approaching footsteps caught my attentions. It wasn't time for meals (I had that time of day memorised) so I was curious as to who had finally broken through the no-visitors rules. I was convinced it was Abe throwing his weight around again just as Dimitri came around the corner, smiling widely.

I jumped up from my seat on the bench and rushed to the bars eagerly. He met me halfway and reached through the bars to stroke my hair. I sighed, losing some of the tension I didn't ever know I had.

"Well if it isn't my gallant knight coming to save me from my ivory tower," I gushed.

He smirked and dropped his arm.

"I think you as a Princess is pushing it a bit. Speaking of which, the Princess wants you to know she's rather irritated about not being able to visit."

"You know she hates it when you do that right?" I asked with a smile.

He cocked his head to one side and gave me a puzzled look.

"Do what?"

"Call her Princess. She's just _Lissa_ not a stuck-up Royal," I explained.

"I'm only showing her some respect," he replied looking affronted.

"Well don't. She doesn't like it."

"Oh Shut up," he growled but the smile tugging at his face kind of ruined the effect. "Or I won't let you out."

I perked up at that and looked at him disbelievingly.

"They're letting me out already? That was quick."

He grimaced and shook his head, causing my hopes to plummet.

"They just...the sun's going to rise in half an hour or so. They want to start..."

"Testing," I finished flatly and then I sighed. "Alright. Do I need cuffing?"

He gave me a regretful look before nodding and unlocking my cell. Compliantly I let him cuff me and then followed him up and out of the building. We headed towards the church where Dimitri had been questioned previously. The memory of that day made my heart ache a little but I looked at the man beside me and smiled. We were moving forward all the time and we were so close to winning.

As suspected a gathering of gossiping Moroi were waiting for me as I arrived. Lissa was there too, as were Christian, Tasha, Adrian, Eddie, Mia, Sydney and _Ambrose_. I shot the last one an irritated scowl and he smiled meekly before shrugging as if saying _what was I meant to do?_

"You'd be terrible under torture," I told him as I passed and he laughed lightly. He looked more upbeat than he did the last time I saw him and I was glad to see he was beginning to move on.

Hans was there waiting for me and I scowled at him, though that time it was less playful. He gestured to the stone bench beside him and I sat down dutifully. There was a lot of muttering and pointed glares passed amongst the onlookers but I did my best to ignore them. Dimitri came and sat beside me and held my hand which helped. More and more people turned up and I saw Daylin in the back, a petulant look on her face as two Moroi women stood stony-faced either side of her. She glared at them both periodically, making me smile at her obvious defiance.

After what felt like a lifetime, but was only around twenty minutes the sunlight finally infiltrated our little alcove. Everyone turned to watch me as one, their eyes full off expectation. God, it was like they _wanted_ me to spontaneously combust. I debated about screaming and scratching at my skin just for show but figured that wouldn't really help my case much.

"Well that was climatic," Christian said sarcastically, breaking the silence.

I snorted and couldn't stop a grin from spreading across my face.

"Give me a minute, I'm working up to it," I quipped, resulting in a few titters and an irritated look from Hans.

"Yes, well Miss Hathaway. We just have some questions..."

I sighed.

"Of course you do. Fire away!"

More grumbles were exchanged in the crowd as I was asked ridiculous questions like if my eyes ever glowed red or if I still had fangs. I mean were they blind as well as stupid?

After a while though the questions became more personal and I shifted uncomfortably on my seat. Dimitri had been forced to move during my questioning and I missed his comforting touch.

"Are you encountering any urge to rejoin the Strigoi population?"

That one made me flinch as the dull longing in me was pulled to the surface. It was still there – the craving for the freedom I had possessed but I looked around me at all the people I loved and who loved me. My eyes locked with Dimitri's and I saw understanding there. I realised then that _no;_ I didn't ever want to change back because when I was Strigoi all my emotions had been wiped. And God did I love this feeling.

"Miss Hathaway? Answer the question please."

"No," I announced strongly, my gaze never faltering from Dimitri's. "I never want to become that monster again. Ever."

Hans seemed satisfied with my answer as he gave a short nod and moved on.

"It's been revealed that you were captured because you we protecting a young child. Do you posses any ill or hateful thoughts towards the party?"

"What?" I exclaimed, truly surprised for the first time. "What kind of stupid question is that?"

A quiet murmur went up amongst the crowd at my outburst and I scowled at Hans.

"Just answer the question, Miss Hathaway," sighed Hans, sounding bored.

"Why would I hurt Daylin?" I asked rhetorically.

Hans opened his mouth, obviously about to argue but he was interrupted by a high-pitched squeal.

"Rosie!"

The girl in question had broken free of her entourage and was now jumping up and down and waving her arms at the front of the crowd. I laughed at her as others turned to watch at her as well. She grinned at me just as the two Moroi women rushed towards her looking thunderous.

Daylin saw them the same time I did and squealed before breaking free from the crowd and rushing towards me. I only had a second to prepare myself before she launched herself into my arms.

I expected screaming and worried guardian's to rush forward to 'protect' the baby Dragomir but when only a few people offered weak protests and the rest laughed I relaxed. I also felt a massive wave of relief as I realised that most, if not all, of the people didn't believe that I held any evil intensions anymore. I guess the novelty had worn off after Dimitri's example.

"Rosie! Where'd you been?"

I laughed at her disjointed sentence and ruffled her hair lightly. I saw the scowling faces of the two Moroi women in the crowd, but I ignored them. Miserable old cows.

"I've been around, Lala," I replied using the nickname I'd heard her mother call her. I'd never really gotten along with children before but Daylin was just irresistibly cute and as long as she didn't start screaming we would get along fine.

Hans cleared his throat, reminding me that I was still under interrogation. I glanced up ay him, to see his slightly softened expression.

"I take it, Miss Hathaway that would be a no?" He said dryly.

I grinned and tickled Daylin in the ribs causing her to giggle and squirm on my lap.

"I'm not sure," I contemplated. "I might just steal her away and munch on her later."

Hans rolled his eyes and sighed his face showing nothing but exasperation.

"That's it," he huffed. "We're done here. You're about as dangerous as a paper bag."

"Hey!" I protested. Obviously he'd never seen me fight. Daylin giggled and I shot her a mock-glare. Traitor.

"Get out of here Hathaway," Hans groaned. I blinked at him in disbelief.

"That's it? No more cuffs and cells?"

He gave me an annoyed look.

"That's what I said. So unless you want me to lock you up again, I suggest you get going."

He'd barely finished before I was on my feet and engulfed in a large group hug. There was a lot of shouting and jumping involved but I was finally able to release myself from Lissa's death grip and relax into the comfort of Dimitri's arms.

He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me from behind, holding me close. Lissa grinned at me and Adrian winked suggestively. I was a little surprised at his easygoing behaviour but I then saw him inching closer to Sydney and grinned to myself. Oh yes, he was moving on now as well.

"So what do you want to do now?" Asked Lissa excitedly. I saw in her thoughts that she wanted to celebrate my new-found freedom but I just wanted to unwind.

Possibly in a bed.

With Dimitri.

"I just want to relax," I told her and smiled lightly at her pout. "We'll celebrate later, I promise."

Her scowl remained but she nodded her acquiesce. I gave her one last hug before turning to depart.

"Can I come to?"

I blinked and looked down, almost forgetting I still had Daylin in my arms. She was so tiny she weighed nothing at all.

"Umm..." I didn't really want her to tag along and I wasn't sure her entourage would allow it anyway. I glanced up to see the two Moroi women hovering in the background – the rest of the crowd had departed. "I'm not sure. Who's looking after her at the moment?" I directed the last question at Lissa, who shrugged.

"They're keeping her in the nursery for now until they can find her a permanent home." She frowned and I knew she didn't like the idea of Daylin being shuffled from home to home any more than I did.

"Well I'm not sure if I should just take her..." I trailed off when Daylin's bright green eyes pierced mine and began to shine with tears.

Oh God, please don't cry. I'm no good with tears, I silently begged.

Her bottom lip began to tremble and she sniffed, making me feel about two inches tall.

"Mummy said I was gonna go live with you," she whimpered and a tiny tear fell from her eye.

"I know but-"

"Don't you want me?" The words were spoken so softly that I barely heard them but they pierced through my heart as sure as any stake.

I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut as my plans did a nice U-turn. So much for alone time with Dimitri.

"Okay. You can come."

The little girl clapped her hands and laughed happily showing none of her previous grief.

Lissa looked at me sympathetically, guessing my previous plans.

_You sure about this? I could take her..._She asked through the bond, but I shook my head.

"Its fine," I assured her before lacing my fingers through Dimitri's and heading in the direction of the dorms.

~o~oo~o~

My room had been ransacked during the investigation into the Queen's murder so we headed towards Dimitri's room. It was rather bare with only minimal furnishing. The walls were a cream colour and the carpet was silvery-grey. A large double bed took up most of the space, with only a small kitchen area and a few chairs making up the rest. There was a door off to the right that I assumed lead to the bathroom.

I raised my eyebrows at Dimitri.

"No TV?"

He chuckled quietly and shook his head.

"I have no need for one. I spend very little time in here."

"Yeah, but still. Who doesn't have a TV?" I was genuinely curious – there was no way I could live without a healthy dose of _Friends_ once in a while.

He just rolled his eyes at me so I let it go. Daylin wriggled in my arms so I put her down. She immediately scampered off and ducked under the bed with a giggle.

I frowned at the spot she disappeared from before turning to Dimitri.

"Think she was a bat in a past life?"

He just laughed and shook his head before going to sit on the bed. I followed him and we laid down together with my head resting on his shoulder.

"You never did tell me," he murmured while stroking my hair. "How did you get all the way to Vegas with no money?"

"I hitch-hiked," I told him and then yawned, suddenly feeling tired.

Dimitri stared at me in disbelief.

"The whole way?"

I nodded and told him about my trip with Alex. I thought about giving him a call just to let him know I was alright as I knew he was probably worrying about me.

As I finished my story Dimitri started laughing and I frowned at him, not getting what was so funny.

"What!" complained while hitting him with a pillow. "What's so funny?"

"Alex Wilson?"

"Umm, yeah, I think so, why?"

"Rose, do you honestly not know who he is?" Dimitri grinned.

"No, why would I? Do _you_ know him?" If he did that would explain why Alex was so aware of the vampire world.

"Yes, and so do you. Alex does the deliveries for the Academy. You've probably seen him around countless times."

I gaped at him, gobsmacked.

"Are...are you serious?"

"As cancer. I can't believe you didn't recognise him."

"But...but he...Oh my God, he _lied_ to me! I can't believe that!" I exclaimed, irritated and embarrassed

Dimitri buried his head into my shoulder and kissed my neck lightly.

"I'm just glad he kept you safe," he whispered as he continued to kiss along me neck lightly. I moaned and leaned back onto the pillows again, encouraging him to follow. His kissed me slowly and passionately, letting his love flow into me despite my idiocy. His hand slowly began to creep up my shirt and I was all for him taking it off when...

"Boo!"

I think we both jumped about a foot in the air as Daylin poked her head up over the bed, grinning at us widely. I had completely forgotten she was there and by the look on Dimitri's face so had he.

I groaned and flopped back onto the pillows realising we weren't going to get some alone time any time soon. Dimitri reached over and hoisted Daylin onto the bed, settling her between us. She smiled hugely at him before lying down next to me and snuggling up to my side. I automatically kissed her head as she wriggled closer.

"Are you sleepy?" I asked her softly and she nodded before closing her eyes. "Me too," I yawned.

Dimitri chuckled before getting up to flick the light off. I sighed as I felt him lie back down next to me and moved closer to him. He wrapped his arm around me, squishing Daylin between up and I smiled before drifting off to sleep.

~o~oo~o~

I couldn't have been asleep very long because when I opened my eyes the room was still light and daylight was still creeping through the cracks in the curtains. At some point during our nap Daylin had climbed onto of me so she was situated directly on my chest and had her arms were placed securely around my neck. She was breathing deeply, a sign that she was still asleep.

It took me a minute to realise why I was awake. It was because of the absence of Dimitri's body pressed up against mine that had left a slight chill on my skin. I shifted gently, so as not to wake the sleeping toddler. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the darkness but when they did I realised he hadn't left and was sitting on the end of the bed watching me with a wistful expression on his face.

"Hey. What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

He started, obviously not realising I was awake and then smiled softly.

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?" I shifted so I was leaning up against the headboard. Daylin made a small noise of protest before curling up in my lap and resuming her slumber.

"Everything. The future."

That was such a loaded answer that my heart sped up a little bit in fear and anticipation.

"What about the future?" I asked, trying to keep the growing panic out of my voice.

Instead of answering me he shifted forward and reached out a hand to gently stroke Daylin's arm.

"You have no idea how much I want this with you," he whispered. "The chance to have a family. It might be possible now but then again it might not and that scares me. Because I want this with you _Roza_, in any way that I can get it."

"What do you mean?" I asked, although I had a feeling I knew what he was on about.

"I know you're only eighteen and you have your whole life ahead of you, but I just feel that if we pass this opportunity up and it turns out we...we can't have kids of our own then...then we'll always regret it."

"You..." I swallowed hard, trying to rid myself of my nerves. "You want to adopt Daylin?"

"There's a very slim chance that I will ever be a guardian again, and I think part of me doesn't want that anymore anyway. What we are, our lifestyle, it nearly tore us apart once, and I will do anything to keep you with me, always. I don't want to lose you Rose and what kind of guardian would I be if I was always putting someone else first? I would endanger more lives than I would save and I don't want that. I just want you. I just want _us._ So yes, I want to adopt Daylin. Maybe not officially if the Court won't allow it, but at least care for her until she's old enough to make her own choices and decisions. I want us to have a family Rose and I want it to start _now_."

I didn't realise I was crying until I tasted the salt of my tears on my lips. What had I ever done to deserve this strong, caring, gentle man?

"Okay," I whispered.

His eyes widened and he looked at me in shock.

"Okay? Okay what?"

"Let's do it," I told him, my voice gaining strength. "I want you forever. Why can't forever start now?"

I watched enraptured as a large grin spread across Dimitri's face and joy sparkled in his eyes.

"Really?" he asked. "We're really going to do this?"

"It scares the hell out of me but yes. Let's make our future Dimitri. Starting now."

He let out a boisterous laugh that made Daylin jump in my arms before he wrapped us both in a tight embrace. He kissed my checks and forehead before descending on my lips and gripping me with passion. Happiness swelled inside me, along with a little bit of fear, but that was natural right?

"I can't tell you how happy I am right now," he proclaimed when we broke apart for air. Daylin grumbled in my lap at her rather rude awakening but Dimitri just ruffled her hair affectionately, causing her to scowl.

I laughed and leaned into Dimitri, feeling elated but calm. This was _us _and we would make it. He kissed the side of my head lightly and sighed, wrapping his arm around me

Of course this being _my_ life it didn't last long.

A loud rapping on the door broke through our warm bubble and I reluctantly pulled myself off the bed to answer it. Adrian was there looking haggard and anxious and my senses immediately went on red alert.

"What is it? What's happened?" I demanded. "Is something wrong with Lissa?"

He shook his head, looking grave.

"No, it's Victor's trial. It's about to start right now."

**AN/**

**I was going to keep going from here but I thought if I leave it until the next chapter I can focuse more on the trial. This is still my longest chapter yet though, I think. :)**

**As always, let me know what you think.**

**MJ**

**Xxx**


	21. Chapter 20

**AN/ Thanks to** _bella roza913, Darkness Approaches. Vampiresrockroza, georgie00, Miss Persaya, ShadowkissedAngel, Kadiem02, dimka-roza-belikov, Nicia, lorin-nicole, crystal49s, DeadlyblackRoses, deliciouse, talkygirl, nicole, rivereq, ELFINA01, laineylane03, Dimka's chick _**and**_ pheonix2311_ **for your reviews!**

**Talkygirl asked at the end of Chapter 18 what I meant by Victor's words '**_**You might be a great Guardian Rose, but you are an even better human**_**' and I forgot to leave the explanation last chapter. It simply means that she has more compassion and humanity than most guardians, ie she is more human. Hope that clears thing up for you and anyone else who was wondering!**

**The court-case appears in this chapter and as I have no clue when it comes to legal jargon, please ignore any mistakes I may have made with that. I did my best.**

**On we go...**

**Disclaimer- The Vampire Academy is the property of Richelle Mead.**

**MJ**

**Xxx**

_Showing no mercy_

_I'd do it again_

_Open up your eyes_

_You keep on crying_

_Baby I'll bleed you dry_

_Skies are blinking at me_

_I see a storm bubbling up from the sea_

_And it's coming closer_

_Closer ~ Kings of Leon_

**Fighting for a future: A Last Sacrifice Novel**

We practically ran down the corridor towards the court room. Dimitri hastily agreed to drop Daylin off at the nursery before joining us so we managed to arrive before everyone had taken their seats. Lissa was already there with Christian and Tasha and had saved us all seats fairly near the front. I could tell through the bond and from her facial expression that Lissa was nervous so I squeezed her hand reassuringly. She smiled weakly at me and returned my squeeze, her face slightly less troubled now.

Up front Victor and Robert were in clear view of everyone. They sat stiffly side-by-side; their hands cuffed behind them as the listened attentively to whatever their lawyer was saying to them. I was surprised they were even able to get someone to act as lawyer for them with their reputation, but I guess money speaks louder than words in some circumstances.

The judge called the court to order just as Dimitri slipped into the seat beside Adrian. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief as his presence comforted me slightly.

"We are called together here to discuss the case of Prince Victor Dashkov and Robert Doru in relation to Mr Dashkov's escape from prison and the consequential incidents that took place following this event. Mr Ashdown, you may proceed."

Victor's lawyer nodded at the judge and stood, taking his place at the front of the room. He was a thin, spinally man dressed in an undistinguishable grey suit with thinning brown hair and glasses. He was the sort of man who you just _knew_ spent his childhood studying in his room 24/7 instead of going out with friends like a normal kid.

"I call Robert Doru to the witness stand." His voice was weak and gravelly; not exactly something that created an effective impact.

Robert looked slightly surprised at this as he jumped in his seat and blinked up at Ashdown. I snorted into my lap as Adrian groaned and rubbed his temples in aggravation – some people never change.

Once Robert was securely in the witness stand and had undergone his oath Ashdown began his questioning.

"Mr Doru, what is your relationship to Victor Dashkov?"

Robert looked at him questioningly, as if silently assessing if Ashdown was insane.

"Victor is my brother." He said slowly, as if this was obvious. I repressed another snort.

"On your father's side, yes?"

"Yes. Trenton Dashkov."

Ashdown nodded confidently at this as if some great mystery had been revealed. I shook my head; I would never understand lawyers.

"Can you give a detailed description of the events that took place leading up to the night you were found in your hotel room with Mr Dashkov?"

I stiffened in my seat and my heart flew into a panic as I realised that one slip could potentially send me, Lissa and Eddie down for a long time. I waited with bated breath for his answer, my hand gripping Lissa's so tightly that she winced.

"My brother called to me around three months ago to say that he had been freed from prison and that he wanted to meet up."

I sagged in my seat as relief pulsed through me. I felt like I had very nearly dodged a bullet, the adrenaline pulsing wildly through my veins.

"And you had no part in your brother's escape?" Ashdown continued, looking almost gleeful.

Robert shook his head.

"No sir, my brother was freed."

"And you have no idea as to how those events occurred?"

Robert frowned, a look of concentration overcoming his features. Adrian stiffened beside me and gripped onto my wrist so hard his knuckles went white. I suddenly returned to high alert when I realised we weren't out of the woods yet.

"Rosemarie was there. And the gentle girl; Vasilisa. And the other one; the drunk. Ivashkov. They might know."

My heart dropped to my stomach and then started to thump madly as all the blood drained from my face. Beside me Lissa was shaking in fear and Adrian seemed to be mumbling prayers under his breath. This was it, I realised. This was where our lives shattered, once and for all.

Ashdown looked at Robert irritably and I felt a tiny flicker of hope.

"Yes, Mr Doru, we are aware of those who were occupying your room with your brother before our arrival. Now if you could-"

"Belikov!" Robert blurted out, his expression starting to look slightly manic. "They were looking for Belikov!" He smiled down at Ashdown hopefully, as if he thought he might be helping.

To my right I saw Dimitri stiffen and turn wide eyes on me. I tried not to look at him because I knew the horror I would see on his face as he realised that Lissa and I were responsible for Victor's escape.

"Mr Doru!" Ashdown interrupted, looking stern. "I am asking you if you had any hand in the escape of Victor Dashkov."

Robert looked around himself almost in awe as he seemed to come back to the present.

"Mr Doru, I repeat. Did you play any part in the freeing of Victor Dashkov from Tarasov high-security prison?"

Robert looked at him, disbelief clear on his features.

"Oh course not!" he exclaimed. "I'm not a criminal!"

I collapsed again in relief, Lissa and Adrian mirroring my actions. Thankfully the court seemed to think Robert was relaying _recent _events and not what had happened previously. I felt like laughing but I didn't think that would go down so well in the courtroom and I didn't want to get thrown out.

Ashdown appeared to be similarly relieved, although I think that was more because he finally got an answer out of the crazy guy.

"Thank-you. No more questions."

The judge nodded as Ashdown took his seat and the opposing lawyer stood. I scowled as I realised it was Iris; the woman who had tried to send me to prison for murder. I momentarily forgot I was meant to be on her side as I stared at her all-too-familiar face.

She sauntered up to the front of the room and grinned maliciously which made her take up the appearance of a rather ill-fed cat.

"Mr Doru, Victor Dashkov is your brother, correct?"

Robert looked at her dumbly before nodding slowly.

"Would you say you were close growing up?" Iris's voice had a taunting edge to it that made my skin crawl.

"No," Robert replied. "I didn't learn of Victor until I was late in my teens."

Iris nodded, as if already knowing that. I frowned, wondering where she was going with it.

"But you grew closer in your later years, yes?"

Robert nodded and I suddenly began to dread Iris's upcoming questions.

"He was the only family I had left," Robert continued. "He took care of me when I was..."

"Fragile?" Iris suggested with a twisted smile. "You owe your brother a lot do you not?"

"I suppose so..." Robert shifted uncomfortably as Iris stared at him. I felt a wave of sympathy for him – I didn't much like being questioned by the old bat either.

"Enough to risk your own life by breaking him out of prison?"

A collective gasp went up around the courtroom at the blunt question and the judge banged his gavel to regain control.

"No! I wasn't there!" Robert's eyes had widened to the size of saucers and he seemed to be shaking slightly in panic.

"So you don't feel you owe your brother for providing you with so much; safety, a family, money, a home?"

"I do owe him for that! But I didn't do it!"

"Mr Doru, do you have an alibi for the night Victor Dashkov escaped from Tarasov? Can anyone vouch for your whereabouts?"

Robert had gone unbelievably pale and I couldn't blame him; my own heart was pounding manically and I felt cold all over. If Robert went down then Adrian would suffer immensely, not to mention Victor would never own up to murdering Tatiana if Robert wasn't safe and I would have a _lot_ of explaining to do to try and justify how _I_ knew he had murdered her. I would no doubt end up behind bars again myself.

"I was at home. I have my house outside Vegas, I was there!" Robert cried, seeming on the verge of a meltdown. Beside me Adrian was gripping his hair and grumbling continuously. I could only imagine what was going on inside Robert's head right then.

"I repeat, can anyone verify that?" Iris asked sweetly. I wanted to smack her.

Robert seemed to collapse backwards into himself and I mentally winced.

"No," he whispered. "I was alone. I'm always alone."

"What evidence do you have that my client took any part in the breakout?" demanded Ashdown, who was suddenly on his feet again, looking outraged.

"Recent developments have revealed that Mr Doru has high abilities in compulsion," replied Iris sweetly, not looking frazzled in the slightest. "He could have easily used this ability to confuse the guards."

"Reports also state that two humans and a dhampir were involved in the escape. Neither of which Mr Doru is," argued Ashdown vehemently.

"If you return to my previous point, Mr Doru is highly skilled in compulsion. He could have easily corrupted the minds of the guards or affected the individuals to do the work for him. As he has no alibi and has admitted to a close relationship to Mr Dashkov you can see how Mr Doru has motive and the skills to carry out such an operation."

Ashdown opened his mouth but his argument never came and he instead retook his seat and began shuffling violently through his notes. Iris beamed smugly before turning towards the judge.

"Thank-you," she said briskly. "No more questions, your honour."

The judge nodded again and Robert was escorted back to his seat by a guardian. He collapsed into it and immediately folded his arms onto the table in front of him and laid his head down. Victor placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and murmured what I assumed were words of comfort into his brother's ear. My heart twisted slightly at the obvious display of affection and I wondered not for the first time why Victor couldn't just be a straightforward asshole.

Ashdown stood again, although some of the enthusiasm seemed to have drained out of him.

"I call Victor Dashkov to the witness stand."

Victor stood and walked up to the witness box confidently; the picture of ease. He smiled at the courtroom as he dutifully undertook his oath.

"Victor Dashkov, can you describe to the court the events that took place the night you escaped?"

"Oh course!" he said enthusiastically. "It is exactly as the stories say. Two human feeders and a dhampir delivery boy escorted me out of Tarasov, entirely of their own accord."

Ashdown nodded glumly and flicked through the notes in his hand.

"Can you give a detailed description of the individuals?"

"Yes, but I do not wish to. You see I am loyal to those who help me and I have no desire to turn on my friends." He paused as if thinking of something and then smiled coldly. "Yet," he added.

Ashdown glared at him in obvious annoyance and distaste.

"Was your brother, Mr Doru involved in your escape?" Ashdown asked, looking weary.

"No," answered Victor firmly, all traces of humour gone. "My brother played no part in my release."

"No more questions," sighed Ashdown and collapsed into his chair again.

Iris stood up and smiled maliciously like a snake just before striking its prey.

However Victor never even turned to look at her, his eyes instead searching the crowd. When they came to rest on me they stopped and stared. He smirked slightly and interrupted Iris who had begun her questioning.

"I think," he said loudly and clearly. "That I will refuse to answer any more questions and offer up any more _evidence_ until I have the certainty that my brother will be protected."

As expected this statement caused uproar in the courtroom but Victor's eyes never once swayed from mine. I knew exactly what he was asking and all I could do was give one, sharp affirmative nod. Victor smiled slightly and finally turned away and stepped down from the witness stand.

The court was adjourned and scheduled to meet again at noon the next day. Everyone stood up, talking animatedly about the proceedings but I stayed back from the crowd, silently slipping out of the courtroom before anyone could stop me. I knew what I had to do and I was going to try my damn hardest to make sure that happened.

I only hoped I didn't end up regretting it.

~o~oo~o~

"You want me to _what?"_

Abe's face was the picture of anger and disbelief as he stared at me seemingly incomprehensible.

"I want you to help me break Robert out of prison. Before the next trial." I repeated.

After leaving the courtroom I'd headed straight for my father's suite knowing I was going to need his help if I had any chance of pulling this off. Unfortunately he didn't seem to be very agreeable to the idea.

"Why _Diyarında__, _would I do that?"

"Because I'm your daughter and I asked you to?" I questioned, trying to play the daughter card. No such luck.

"Are you insane? I think I'm going to need a bit more of a reason than that."

I sighed and collapsed on the chaise lounge beside him.

"Alright..." And I told him everything. About breaking Victor out of prison, saving Dimitri, my promise to Victor to keep Robert out of it and his confession to murdering Tatiana; _everything_. As I spoke he grew paler and paler until his eyes were standing out scarily against the white pallor of his skin.

When I finished I watched him in silence waiting for the explosion but it never came.

"Oh _Kiz_," he sighed. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

"Will you help me?" I demanded, ignoring his question. "I need your help."

He stared at me, silently assessing me but I held my ground. I had to do this, without him or not. It would just make my life a hell of a lot easier if he _did_ help.

He seemed to come to the same conclusion I did and some of his fathering instinct must have kicked in because he nodded his head reluctantly.

"Thank-you," I whispered and then did something I'd never done before; I reached out and hugged my Dad.

He stiffened in surprise before relaxing and returning my embrace lightly. I drew back before it could become uncomfortable.

"Alright," Abe said gruffly, smirking slightly. "What laws do we need to break? And when?"

~o~oo~o~

It's a standard cliché that in horror movies the villains always make their move at midnight. With us being vampires you would probably expect creeping shadows and full moons. But no, we were going to take the world by storm at ten o'clock in the morning (human time.) There was no music – despite my request – and defiantly no shadows due to the rather large star in the sky more commonly known as the sun shining brightly over court. It was even a Sunday.

I'm fairly sure I'm going to hell after this.

All the same the atmosphere was thick with tension as Abe and I walked through Court, heading towards the jail cells.

"I can't believe we're just going to walk right in," I muttered.

Abe shot me a sidelong glance but didn't stop walking.

"I've told you-" he started but I cut him off.

"I know, I know. 'Hiding in plain sight.' It doesn't make this seem anymore stupid though."

He laughed, seemingly so at ease with what we were about to do. But then again I guess he was used to it – this was how he made his living after all.

"It is stupid," he agreed, which surprisingly didn't really help boost my confidence. "Which is why they'll never expect it. It is also why the security is lowered around about this time of day and why we are going to do this now. Unless you've changed your mind?"

I shook my head even though I wanted to scream 'Yes!' I had to do this.

"Then stop complaining, and get a move on."

"I'm not complaining," I grouched but I shut up when he shot me a glare. He might be my father but he was also kinda scary. For a Moroi.

We arrived at the cells and my palms began to sweat as nervousness took over. There was only one tired-looking guardian stationed outside the entrance who would need to be incapacitated before we went inside.

"Alright, Kiz, do your stuff. And remember; make sure he doesn't see you or it's all over."

I nodded and crept forward, making sure I was behind the guardian at all times. He was tall and strongly built but after so many training lessons with Dimitri I was used to fighting such opponents. When I was about two feet away from him he seemed to finally sense me and began to turn. I took that as my queue and swung my arm up landing a neat blow on the side of his head with the blunt end of my stake. He was unconscious instantly.

"Good job. Let's get moving." Abe sidled up to me and put a commanding hand on my shoulder.

"I feel so guilty." The words were out before I could stop them.

Abe paused and glanced back at me.

"Feel guilty later. Right now we need to move. We haven't much time."

I nodded and dragged the guardian into an alcove where he should remain out of sight. I then followed my father down the steps into the jail.

Only two guardians were stationed below, one for each prisoner. We had expected this and had planned accordingly. I snuck into the darkest corner of the corridor and waited.

"Help!" Abe's surprisingly convincing cry broke the silence. "Someone help!"

The sound of feet immediately headed in our direction and I held my stake at the ready. As they turned the corner I delivered the swift blows the side of their heads, sending them both into an unconscious heap on the floor.

"Excellent," Abe praised me cheerfully. "I'll search them for the keys."

I nodded as he pulled a pair of latex gloves out of his pocket – the type seen on TV that they used at crime scenes.

He searched the guardian's quickly and efficiently not wasting anytime. He pulled out the ring of keys that held so much promise and grinned at me.

"Let's go cause some havoc."

I tried to smile but it fell flat because of the nervous pounding of my heart. Abe nodded in understanding before stepping forward and unceremoniously unlocking the door to Robert's cell.

Robert was sitting upright on his bed watching us expectantly, a small smile on his face.

"Victor told me you would come, brave guardian."

I scowled at him.

"I don't think I'm much of a guardian anymore," I mutter mulishly.

Robert shook his head.

"You are a guardian of the weak and the vulnerable. That is the best protector there is."

I didn't know what to say to that so I remained silent instead pushing the cell door open wider in obvious invitation. Robert smiled sadly and stood up. As we passed Victor's cell on the way out Robert paused and looked on at him wistfully. Victor was sitting up on the bed, his expression peaceful and full of relief.

"Take good care of yourself, my brother," he whispered. Robert sniffed and a lump formed in my throat when I realised Robert was crying silently.

"I will, for you," he promised but Victor shook his head.

"No, do it for yourself. It is time for you to live for yourself."

Robert didn't answer but only bowed his head once and began walking again.

"My brother is right Rosemarie," Victor whispered. "You are the best kind of guardian."

I didn't want to think about that just then so I just nodded my head and followed Robert out of the cells.

~o~oo~o~

It was over an hour later when I finally collapsed into bed. Abe and I had guided Robert across the court towards the garages, using Robert's compulsion on the few people we passed. A car was waiting for us, organised by Abe, who promised me he would see Robert to the nearest airport and get him out of the county. He also promised to have a safe house set up for him and to make sure he was well cared for as his needs demanded. It was the best I could ask for.

As I shut my eyes and finally surrendered to the darkness of sleep it was the knowledge that it really was all over.

**AN/**

**Gah!**

**That's it everyone, this is the last full chapter. There will be a short epilogue just to tie up the loose ends. I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and/or alerted this story. I can't believe I got such an amazing response on my first multi-chapter story. Thank-you all so much.**

**One last time, tell me what you think!**

**Translations (Turkish):**

**Diyarında – in hell**

**MJ**

**Xxx**


	22. Epilogue

**AN/ HUGE shout-out to** _rivereq, talkygirl, deliciouse, nicole, alexaLUV, Ashley, georgie00, Lizzie, Terri, Twilighternproud, LaraJade17, laineylane03, crystal49s, Nicia, fovev3rsilenc3d, JACKIE, Dimka's Chick _**and**_ Miss Persaya _**who reviewed on my very last chapter :) **

**Thanks so much everyone for all your reviews!**

**We'll talk at the bottom :)**

**Disclaimer- The Vampire Academy is the property of Richelle Mead.**

**MJ**

**Xxx**

_We'd share each other like an island_

_Until exhausted, close our eyelids_

_And dreaming pick up from_

_The last place we left off_

_Your soft skin is weeping_

_A joy you can't keep in_

_Set Fire to the Third Bar ~ Snow Patrol_

**Fighting for a future: A Last Sacrifice Novel**

_Six Months Later_

The air was crisp and cold; a sign that winter was fast approaching. A light dusting of frost covered the ground as I walked alone through the woods. I came out here when I needed to think and today was one of those days.

So much had happened in such a short amount of time. Lissa had helped pass the Moroi-fighting movement and arrangements had been made to start up classes for all of those who were willing.

And then there was Victor's trial.

As expected all hell broke loose in the days following Robert's escape. Guardian's were running around like maniacs, questioning everyone and anyone and security was increased tenfold. Of course the reaction of my friends wasn't exactly calm either.

~o~oo~o~

My door was unceremoniously slammed open and everyone piled in; Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Dimitri, even a reproachful-looking Tasha. I groggily sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes.

"Couldn't you guys have knocked?" I grumbled before yawning widely.

They ignored me.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Screamed Lissa, before grabbing a pillow off my bed and hitting me with it repeatedly. "Have you actually gone insane?"

I threw up my hands defensively to fend off her attack.

"What are you on about?" She couldn't know about what I did last night, could she? Not this soon.

"You seem to forget," interrupted Adrian dryly, "That I share a bond with the wacko. I thought I was dreaming – turns out I wasn't." He sent me a withering look and tapped his head meaningfully. I mentally face-palmed, having not thought about that.

"Err...right. So you know..."

"Everything," Christian finished while sitting down on the edge of the bed. I pulled the covers up around me more securely and eyed him warily. He rolled his eyes at me and grinned.

"Your hair's longer now, Hathaway. You just don't have that effect on me anymore." He mock-sighed and I kicked him under the covers. He winced and glared at me but I only smiled.

"_Anyway,_" Continued Lissa while sitting on the other side of the bed. "You still haven't told us _why? _Why would you risk yourself for...for Robert?"

I sighed. I had a feeling Lissa wasn't going to understand this.

"Because he's a good guy. Because he saved Adrian's life. Because I promised Victor."

"Victor!" She screeched. "Why would you promise him anything? He's a monster!"

No he isn't, I argued silently. He just tried to get what he wanted in all the wrong ways.

"Robert doesn't deserve to be locked in a loony-bin," I said instead. "Victor might be...unethical...but Robert was innocent and I didn't want to sit back and watch him get banged up for nothing. That's just not the person I am."

"But...but Adrian told us what Victor did. Rose, he _killed_ Tatiana!"

"I know that! But Victor isn't Robert and Robert was a good person whose only crime was loving his brother. He didn't deserve the things fate had in store for him."

"I can't...I can't deal with this." Lissa stood and I could sense the hurt in her but I was adamant I had done the right thing. She would see it eventually after she managed to see past her hatred for Victor.

"Then don't think about it," I told her. "Just accept it and let it go."

"I _can't_," she begged. "Victor kidnapped me Rose! Or have you forgotten that?"

"Yes, _Victor_ kidnapped you," I emphasised. "But Robert never touched you, never hurt you."

"I can't deal with this," she repeated. Without another word she turned and left the room. Christian shot me an apologetic look before standing and following her.

"She's right you know," inputted Tasha. "What you did was incredibly stupid and reckless."

I opened my mouth to argue but Adrian spoke for me.

"No it wasn't; it was very Rose." He walked up to the bed and pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank-you," he whispered into my ear before pulling away.

"Anytime," I replied. He smiled again before turning and following Lissa and Christian out the door.

I looked over at Dimitri who had remained silent since he'd burst through my door. He was watching me silently but I could see the emotion burning just under the surface like a volcano just waiting to explode.

"It seems breaking high-priority prisoners out of their cells is becoming second nature to you," he said quietly.

"Apparently," I replied with a smile. There was no way I was going to deny it – what would be the point?

"That was really idiotic." He took a step forward with each word. "Dangerous, illegal, potentially life-threatening."

"Yes it was," I agreed breathlessly. The way he was moving towards me made it seem like he was stalking me, like I was his prey. It was all kinds of hot.

He stopped when he reached the end of my bed and placed his arms on the frame so he was leaning towards me.

"It was also incredibly brave, noble and sacrificial. You could have lost everything Rose."

"I did it because I had to. I couldn't let him stay there, no knowing he was innocent and what was going to happen to him. I just _couldn't_."

"That's because you're an amazing person. And _that_ is why I love you."

I grinned and wormed my way to the foot of the bed and raised myself up on my knees.

"Я тебя люблю," I murmured and then frowned. "Too?"

He laughed and pulled me into his arms.

"Don't ever change Rose," he whispered into my hair and I smiled.

"For Goodness sake!" Exclaimed a voice from over Dimitri's shoulder and I jumped, forgetting Tasha was still there. "When are you two going to wake-up and realise you won't work?"

"What do you mean?" Dimitri demanded, anger clearly lacing his words.

"She's volatile and impatient and impulsive! You're calm and steady and reasonable! You have nothing in common! Plus you're seven years older than her! You're both heading for disaster!"

"And your seven years older than him but it doesn't seem to stop you wanting to sink your teeth into him," I seethed. Tasha turned red but remained silent; maybe she had no come-back. "Your jealously would be endearing if you weren't trying to steal Dimitri away from me, but it's not. You need to realise that we are in this together and no one is going to tear us apart. Not again."

Tasha glared at me, her eyes dark and penetrating. Without another word she spun around and stormed out of the door.

Dimitri looked at me, perplexed.

"What just happened?"

I grinned and him then reached up and twined my fingers through his hair.

"I just defended my man, that's what happened."

"Your man?" He grinned back and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"My man," I repeated with a sigh as he placed slow, gentle kisses along my neck.

"Hmm," he hummed, making me squirm. "Want to show me just how much I'm your man?"

I grinned and pulled him down towards me, planning to do just that.

~o~oo~o~

Victor's trial concluded two weeks later and he was convicted and executed that very night. I felt sick and guilty as I watched his death but I also felt a certain amount of relief that we could put it all behind us now. Lissa was still upset about Robert being freed but she was slowly becoming to accept what I had done and while she didn't like it on some level she understood. That was enough.

Tasha never created any more problems between me and Dimitri and I had honestly expected her to go back to New York. However she stuck around to help with the Moroi training and I saw her around occasionally. There was a mutual understanding between us now, that if I stayed out of her way she would stay out of mine. It wasn't infallible but it worked and so far we had managed to remain civil whenever we were forced together, at meetings and such-like.

Robert had safely made it out of the country and Abe was keeping him well hidden as I requested. I didn't know the exact location but from the flashes Adrian received regularly it was somewhere warm and sunny – the least likely place a Moroi would be expected to hide out due to the extended daylight hours. Adrian himself was beginning to get a handle on the shadow-kissed bond and a balance was being formed between him and Robert. He had also started to date Sydney after much relentless pursuing and honestly quite a bit of whining. It was wonderful to see him so smitten and he received a fair amount of ribbing from Christian and Eddie for it, but it was all in good humour. I was just happy that he was happy.

Lissa had requested me as her guardian shortly after Victor's execution and though the Council disapproved they couldn't legally say no. Dmitri became an unofficial guardian around the court, helping out wherever he could. He seemed content with it as it meant he could always be there with me in my time off as we had no timetable clashes and it also meant he had plenty of time to spend with Daylin.

Daylin was officially a child of the court now, having to be raised in the nursery. Saying that, Dimitri always ensured that either he or I saw her at least once a day and it wasn't uncommon for her to stay over in our rooms three times a week. We were her unofficial parents.

I looked up when I recognised the familiar path through the trees which lead me to where I was headed. The little lake was a clear, glistening blue and had a large boulder perfectly placed on its shore for sitting and thinking. I sat down and rested my head on my hands, just staring out at the water, thinking.

I don't know how long I sat there but he soon found me as I knew he would. He slid onto the rock behind me and wrapped a protective arm around my middle.

"I'm scared," I admitted.

"I know," he whispered and stroked my hair. "I am too."

I squeezed my eyes shut at his gentle touch.

"What if I can't do this? What if something happens? I know I'm going to wreck everything!"

"Shh, _Roza_," He shushed me gently. "You'll do this perfectly, just like you do everything else."

"But-"

"No, no buts Rose. We can do this. It's _us_, we can do anything, remember?"

I sighed, still not believing it. Could I really do this?

"But...a baby? Seriously? I'm not ready for this!"

"Yes you are Rose. We both are. I'm scared too, but it's a good scared. It's an excited 'I can't believe this is happening' scared. We both wanted this, didn't we?"

"Well, yes but...but I didn't think it would happen this soon," I admitted. "I don't know if I can handle it."

"We'll handle it together, Roza," he assured me softly. I so wanted to believe him.

"Promise?" I whispered, my heart beating frantically with fear and that tiny bit of joy that was growing bigger by the second.

"I promise Rose. You have me forever. This is my family now, _you_ are my family."

I turned around so I could see his face. There was nothing but sincerity and love shining there and I felt myself relax against him. He placed a calming hand on my midriff and smiled blindingly as he felt the tiny bump beneath his fingers. I couldn't help but return the sentiment as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Okay," I murmured. "Forever."

**AN/ There we go! I think that wraps everything up.**

**I still can't believe that it's finally over, but I left it fairly open so I can possibly do a sequel or possibly not, it depends on my mood and if I can't think out a plot lone :)**

**A few things**

**One: Thank-you so much to everyone who showed me their support throughout writing this! I loved every second of it.**

**Two: I would appreciate it if someone could give me a rough idea of the time frame between the end of Frostbite and the Start of Blood promise; ie how many weeks/months is Shadow Kiss? I have an idea for another story in which I kinda need a rough indication of this. **

**Three: Here's the fun bit. If there are any chapters and/or scenes you want to see in a different POV let me know and I'll see what I can do. I'll try to do whoever you want; Dimitri, Lissa, Adrian, Abe :) Let me know what you want.**

**Thank-you all again!**

**MJ**

**Xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

Hey.

Just a short note for those who don't have me on author alert. I have started the outtakes for this story and some are posted already. They won't be put in this document so if you want to read them head over to my profile and you'll see them there. Feel free to request anymore, I've got about five to right so far.

Happy reading.

MJ

Xxx


End file.
